Te necesito ahora
by fate.izumi
Summary: Nanoha y Fate no se llevan nada bien, Nanoha la porrista popular chocará más que nunca con la popular música Fate. Una historia llena de humor, desastres, Alicia, Hayate, bragas! Y sobretodo Nanofate. ¡En fin! Alicia les manda saludos... Con bragas en la cabeza xD
1. El castigo

"¡Alicia! – Exclamó Fate haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, y por pensamientos me refiero a dormir cual marmota, lo sé, es estúpido. - ¡No puedo creer que puedas dormir mientras caminas!"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi hermanita." – Dije sonriendo mientras entrábamos a la escuela.

_**PLAF.**_

"¡ESO DOLIÓ FATE TESTAROSSA!"

"¡SERÁ MOTIVO PARA QUE PRESTES ATENCIÓN!"

Suspiré.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" – Dije sobándome la cabeza del golpe que me había dado mi hermana con su libro de historia.

"Tenemos que pensar en una nueva canción. Recuerda que se acerca el festival de la escuela y lo más seguro es que cantemos nuevamente."

"Uhm, cierto." - Respondí

Endemoniado festival ya van dos años seguidos aguantando esa idiotez. La maldita directora Harlaown no hace más que pedirnos que toquemos en el festival, todo esto pasa desde que ganamos el estúpido concurso, pero yo sé, ya que soy tan genial, que la directora lo hace para atraer estudiantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo I: El castigo**

* * *

><p>"¡Alicia-chan!" – Exclamaron unas jóvenes aglomerándose en el lugar.<p>

"Ay mama mía." – Dije.

¡Esas son mis endemoniadas fans! Siempre las tengo siguiéndome, ya que – como dije antes. – soy tan genial, rubia, alta con ojos carmesí… ¡Bah! ¡Amo tener a estas chicas a mi alrededor!

De pronto mi sexto sentido – ese mero el de los caballeros del zodiaco. – me dijo que mirara a mi hermana, la mire y la vi caminando mientras unas chicas la miraban con deseo – gracias a que se parece a mi obviamente. – todas la conocen como 'el lobo solitario' ¡Pero qué mierda!¡Para conmigo y con las de la banda! y le vienen a decir lobo solitario, más solitarios están mis calzones que mi hermana gemela.

Di un bufido y me abrí paso entre las fans para llegar donde estaba mi hermana, con su estúpido cabello largo. ¡Le dije que la moda era tenerlo en una coleta como yo! Pero no… ¡Nunca me hace caso!

"Ge-me-las – Deletreó una rubia de cabellos cortos en frente de nosotras. – Buenos días."

"Buenos días Arisa." – Saludó Fate cordialmente.

"¿Qué hay ricachona?" – Saludé amigablemente.

"Ya deja de joderme con eso Alicia…" – Susurró Arisa.

"¡Eh! Pero no te molestes mi güera." – Respondí.

"Alicia…" – Dijo con un tono lúgubre.

Antes de que levantara sus manos con las baquetas y yo me pusiera detrás de una de mis fans – cual reptil cobarde, aunque no sé que tienen que ver los reptiles. – llegó Teana con su hermano mayor Tiida a saludarnos.

"Buenos días." – Saludaron los hermanos.

Arisa se detuvo y saludó a los hermanos, de igual forma lo hizo Fate, yo me limité a arrodillarme a los pies de ellos y decirles _'Oh gracias por evitar que la ricachona me pegue con sus baquetas de niña rica.'_. Cosa de la cual se vengó Arisa en la hora del receso cuando me tiró la comida en la cara, ¡Pero ese no es el punto ahora! Mientras nos saludábamos como si fuéramos niñas lindas y súper dulces – de quince años por cierto. – llegó el terror y la pesadilla de Fate, - ya que a mi y a las demás nos daba igual. – la popular capitana de las porristas Nanoha Takamachi. Podía aguantarla pero a cierto punto, esa niña popular podía estresar a cualquiera que no sea _fan_ – con la cursiva demuestro sarcasmo eh. – o mejor dicho, obsesiva con el color rosa. ¡Todos sus útiles eran rosas! – no me miren así, yo no lo sabía… Fate me vino con el chisme, tan oportunista la chismosa de mi hermana. – El uniforme azul y blanco de las porristas y su _pronunciado_ – nótese las cursivas como algo severamente obsceno – escote que hacía que cualquier macho o hurón de biblioteca – con eso me refiero al estúpido nerd de la clase que se nota que está terriblemente enamorado de Nanoha. – se derritiera por ella.

De pronto vi como mi hermana y Nanoha cruzaron miradas, fijamente… Y luego aparecieron los power rangers ¡Y salvaron el día! Ok no, pero eso hubiera sido mejor.

"Quítate de mi camino ladrona." – Dijo Nanoha desafiando a mi hermana.

"Hay mucho espacio a la derecha – Apuntó al espacio vacío. – muévete tú engreída."

¡Y APARECIÓ ASH Y DIJO '¡PIKACHU ATTACK TRUENO!' Y LAS CALMÓ!

Está bien, eso tampoco pasó.

"Hey Nanoha, tranquila" - Pidió Arisa.

"Tú no me hables traidora." – Señaló Nanoha.

Detrás de Nanoha pude ver a su amiga Hayate Yagami que al igual que yo, miraba sin interés la estúpida pelea de todos los días.

"Comprende que me gusta más la música que ser porrista." – Sigue así Arisa, quizás logres que te golpeé con sus pompones.

"Mira tu-" - ¿Por qué paraste Nanoha? Giré y miré a la Directora parada detrás de Fate.

Ah… La directora…

¡POR SON-GOKÚ ERA LA DIRECTORA!

Pero si ella se la pasaba sentada en su oficina tomando té con 30568976439483201873421653 terrones de azúcar. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

"TESTAROSSA, TAKAMACHI. A LA DIRECCIÓN ¡AHORA!" – Exclamó la azucarera, digo, la directora.

Si lo pongo en mayúsculas es por que quiero recalcar el hecho que me dejara sin tímpanos, y si lo pongo en símbolos de exclamación es por que se escuchó de aquí hasta Marte.

"¡Y ustedes también!" – Nos gritó a Arisa, Yagami y a mi.

"¡Pero mi melena rubia no puede ir a dirección directora azúcar! – Ay mierda, se me escapó. – Digo, Harlaown, lo que sucede es que se maltrata si esta en ambientes cerrados."

Se acercó y me miró directamente.

"A-ho-ra." – Deletreó.

"¡Lo que ordene mi almirante!" – Dije para salir corriendo de ahí junto con el otro grupo que se reía de mi.

Una vez en la dirección con la azucarera nos obligó a ver un video sobre la amistad y tanta idiotez. Cuando el video terminó nos obligó - sí, otra vez - a Yagami, Arisa y a mi bella persona a hacer un informe del video – seguro se dio cuenta que dormía con los ojos abiertos. – mientras que a Takamachi y a Fate las obligó a algo peor…

"¡Harán todos los trabajos de la escuela juntas!" – Dijo victoriosa.

¡JODER CORRERÁ SANGRE!

"Con todo el respeto que se merece directora – Habló mi hermana. – no creo poder trabajar con Takamachi."

"Eso es cierto, - Siguió Nanoha. – Testarossa es una idiota en los cursos." – Eso Nanoha, sigue dándole vueltas al asunto.

"¡Eres una buena para nada!" – Exclamó Fate.

"¡Cállate hueca!" – Respondió Nanoha sacando la lengua.

"¡El hecho que sea rubia no me hace hueca – Eso es cierto. – como tú!" – Ouch Fate, heriste la susceptibilidad de la señorita - popularidad - Takamachi.

"¡Ya basta!" – Detuvo la directora al notar las lágrimas de Takamachi – y de seguro un insulto más fuerte – y golpeó la mesa.

¡Pero qué agresiva! Seguro tiene un hijo idiota que se cree el más genial de la escuela… ¡Espera! Chrono es un idiota que se cree el más genial de la escuela, había olvidado que él era su hijo, la compadezco directora azucarera.

"No sólo harán todos los trabajos de la escuela, sino, también organizarán el festival de la escuela." - ¡Eres mala! ¡Eres muy mala! ¡El hecho de que Chrono sea un idiota no te da derecho a maltratar a los demás! ¡Lo digo por que si Fate está obligada a hacerlo lo más seguro es que yo también lo esté!

Fate y Takamachin palidecieron. Vaya... si que no les gustaba la idea para nada.

"¡Y no quiero más peleas! ¡Si hay una más las obligaré a hacer más cosas!" – Felizmente nos graduamos este año y dejaremos de ver a la directora azucarera, por cierto… - miré hacia los estantes. - ¿Dónde esconderá sus costales de azúcar?

* * *

><p>"Mooo~" – Me estiré una vez afuera de la dirección.<p>

"Estoy jodida." – Susurró Fate.

"No creo que trabajar con Takamachi sea tan malo." – Dije tratando de ablandar el ambiente.

"¡Ni te atrevas a malograr alguno de nuestros trabajos, te quiero hoy a las cinco en punto en la biblioteca de la escuela para el trabajo de Geografía!"

Retiro lo dicho. Será un infierno.

"Nanoha-chan, te acompaño de paso hago el informe que nos pidió la directora adicta al azúcar." – Solicitó Yagami con un ademán divertido.

Espera.

Procesando información.

¿Acaso dijo 'directora adicta al azúcar'?

Esta chica y yo nos podríamos llevar bien… Yagami, dime… How ya doin'?*

"Alicia, mañana tenemos ensayo de la banda a las siete de la noche ¿Está bien?" – Recordó Arisa.

"¡Ah cierto! – Vaya memoria la mía. – Avísale a Tiida a Teana y a-"

_**BOOM**_

Escuchamos, corrimos hacia el salón de ciencias de donde se escuchó la explosión.

"Shari." – Terminé al ver a nuestra tecladista tirada en el piso, seguro una vez más estaba intentando conseguir la cura de la idiotez – No Shari, no encontraremos cura a tu mal – Fate y Arisa la ayudaron a levantarse.

"Pff – Suspiró – Siempre me pasa lo mismo." – Sí Shari, lo sabemos.

"Testarossa, - Llamó Takamachi. – No lo olvides hoy a las cinco en punto."

"Ya lo sé." – Dijo Fate.

Yagami hizo un ademán de despedida que yo respondí amable-pervertida-mente

* * *

><p>Y ahí estábamos, en la última clase del día, Algebra, me percaté como Nanoha le lanzaba miradas de odio – amor, ok no.- a mi hermana, y ella solo la ignoraba. Inteligente Fate.<p>

Bostecé cuando sonó el timbre, miré aburrida el reloj. Ya eran las tres de la tarde.

"Alicia apresúrate, tengo una reunión con el demonio rosa."

"Corrección Fate, - Dije. – es demonio blanco. ¿No ves que todo el tiempo está con el uniforme blanco de las porristas?"

Fate asintió como si le dijera la verdad más grande del universo.

"¡A las cinco en punto!" – Exclamó Takamachi mientras salía del aula con su amiga Yagami, que la miraba con cara de aburrimiento.

Esa chica me cae demasiado bien.

"Creo que deberíamos tocar_ 'What have you done'_ de _Within Temptation_ con _Keith Caputo_." – Me decía Fate mientras íbamos camino a casa.

"No tengo la voz tan aguda Fate, quizás tu puedas cantar la parte de Keith, pero la voz de Sharon es muy aguda como para mí."

"Uhmm… - Pensó mi hermana. – Tienes razón."

"Por cierto quiero ir a tu reunión con Takamachi." – Dije mientras metía la llave en el picaporte.

"No digas idioteces." – Respondió mi hermana fríamente.

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Sería genial! ¿No crees que Yagami es algo linda?"

Fate me miró con asco… ¡Hey! A mi me parece linda.

"Que no digas idioteces Alicia."

Suspiré rendida.

Entramos a casa y Arf nuestra cachorra estaba sentada en las piernas de nuestra madre.

"¡Ya llegamos!" – Dije.

"Bienvenidas chicas." – Respondió nuestra madre de largos cabellos oscuros.

"Hola madre, hola Arf." – Saludó Fate.

"¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?" – Preguntó mamá mientras nos sentábamos a comer.

"Nada fuera de lo normal – miré a mi hermana, la cual asintió. – es más, dentro de un rato saldremos a hacer un trabajo de la escuela."

"Que bien." – Respondió mamá mientras nos daba nuestros platos de comida.

"Por cierto mamá." – Llamé.

"¿Si Alicia?" – Preguntó.

"Si te dijera que ya no soy virgen… ¿Qué harías?"

_**SLAM**_

¡Ah no! ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Era una endemoniada broma! Ahora me encontraba tirada en el piso, Fate no dejaba de reír mientras mamá me decía cosas como _'No digas idioteces'_ -ya veo de donde aprendió Fate esa palabra- o _'No te metas en cosas de mayores'_.

"¡Era una maldita broma!"

* * *

><p>Mientras un gran chinchón sobresalía de mi cabeza – sí, al caer por el susto que me dio mamá cuando golpeó la mesa, me lo hice. – Fate y Takamachi se hablaban con monosílabos mientras yo trataba de escribir el endemoniado reporte. Alcé mi mirada y me percate que Yagami estaba igual que yo, a diferencia mía – que estaba escribiendo un fic en la hoja, sí, soy friki- Yagami estaba tratando de que el lápiz no se cayera de su nariz, no sé si eso es bueno o malo… ¡Pero es estúpido! Aún así eso no le quita lo sexy… ¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?<p>

"Testarossa necesito que me pases ese libro." – Dijo Takamachi tratando de alcanzarlo –estirándose en lugar de pararse la muy tarada.-

"Uhm." – Asintió Fate y al pasárselo sus dedos rozaron e hicieron que ambas se sonrojaran.

_Procesando información…_

_Takamachi Nanoha._

_Favor._

_Libro._

_Roce de dedos._

_Sonrojo._

¿Acaso veo demasiados animes o qué? ¡Nah! No pueden gustarse… Se odian ¿No?

¡OH DIOS MIO CREO QUE SE GUSTAN ASAFGHHHDJSHBGFYSFSGFHN!

No Alicia, cálmate es muy posible que tu mente te haya jugado una mala pasada.

De pronto miré a Hayate… Ella también tenía los ojos como platos.

Eso quiere decir que… ¡PENSÓ LO MISMO QUE YO!

Pero es muy pronto para gustarse ¿No? O sea se han odiado desde que entramos a la escuela, es muy poco probable que se gustaran, es muy posible que nunca pensaron si quiera que iban a rosarse.

Suspiré.

_**PAFT**_

"¡ESTE NO ERA EL LIBRO!" – Exclamó una Nanoha muy molesta, al parecer reaccionando recién.

Mi hermana se encontraba tendida en el piso.

Yagami suspiró. Al parecer ambas nos equivocamos, no se gustan, se odian, se detestan, se aborrecen, así que no creo que pase algo.

¿O puede que sí?

¡Oh mira galletas de animalitos!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

Sí, un nuevo fic :D

¡Estoy de regreso! También con las actualizaciones de mis otros fics xD

Lo que sucede el "odio" y el pasado que las llevó a ese confrontamiento (Nanoha y Fate), los integrantes del grupo, el concurso al que Alicia hace referencia, todo eso se verá en los próximos episodios xD

Por el momento Alicia será la narradora, por el momento... jo jo jo~

¡Gracias por leer! :D

:3

***How ya doin':** No sé si han visto "Friends" cuando Joey dice eso cada vez que coquetea con alguien xD

Se podría traducir como: "¿Qué hay?" o "¿Cómo estás?"


	2. No es bonito recordar

**Disclaimer:** Sé que no tiendo a hacer esto pero... MSLN no me pertenece, ni tampoco las canciones. Solo el exceso de azúcar en mi sangre que tenía cuando escribí este fic.

* * *

><p>Luego de que nos botaran de la biblioteca de la escuela – a Nanoha por golpear a mi hermana con un libro y a mi por lanzarme contra un niño para quitarle sus galletas de animalitos… ¡No me miren así! ¡No sé qué demonios hacia un niño en la biblioteca de la escuela! – Hayate decidió que sería mejor reunirnos en casa de alguien.<p>

"Yo propongo la casa de Nanoha-chan." – Dijo Hayate sin chistar.

"¡Deja de proponer mi casa!" – Exclamó Takamachi molesta.

"Pero en tu casa hay galletas y leche gratis." - ¡OH MIERDA! ¿Escuché galletas? ¡SI LO HICE!

"Tiene un punto, - Dije. - ¿En qué dirección está tu casa _Nanoha-chan_?" –Lo último lo hice con el afán de joderla. Cosa que hizo que Hayate estallará en risas.

"No te atrevas a llamarme así Testarossa." – Ay… No quiero terminar inconsciente en el piso siendo arrastrada por mi hermana como está Fate ahorita, mejor me callo.

"Es por aquí." – Caminó Hayate.

"¡Hayate!"

"¿Qué pasa Nanoha-chan?" – Preguntó Yagami haciéndose la inocente. Aguanté unas risas ante la falsa expresión de la castaña.

"Pfff, no importa." – Dijo Takamachi aparente dándose por vencida.

¡Habrán galletas gratis! ¡Bien carajo!

"asdassadasd" – Miré a mi hermana balbucear.

"¿Qué mierda habrás dicho Fate…?" – Suspiré y seguí arrastrando a mi hermana siguiendo a las porristas frente a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo II: No es bonito recordar.**

* * *

><p>"¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?" – Preguntó mi hermana.<p>

"Galletas gratis Fate, galletas gratis." – Dije mientras apretaba fuertemente los botones del control.

"¿No deberíamos estar haciendo un estúpido trabajo?" – Preguntó Fate mirando a Nanoha.

"Lo mismo me pregunto." – Respondió cortante la capitana de las porristas.

"¡Oh mierda! – Miré a mi contrincante. - ¡Dos goles! ¡Esto es imposible Hayate!"

"¡Qué mala perdedora eres Alicia!" – Sonrió victoriosa al meterme el segundo gol en el estúpido PES 2011.

"Sigo pensando que estás haciendo trampa."

"Admite tu derrota Testarossa." – Sonrió pícaramente Yagami al mirarme.

¡Demonios! ¿Dije que se veía muy sexy de esa forma? ¿No lo dije? ¡Lo digo ahora! ¡Se ve demasiado sexo, digo, sexy!

"Ella nunca lo ha admitido." – Dijo Fate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hayate rió a carcajadas.

Demonios, sí que es sexy.

¿Se han dado cuenta que siempre digo demonios o algo por el estilo? Debe ser por que Nanoha Takamachi está cerca…

Takamachi aclaró su garganta.

"A las finales nunca hicimos el trabajo." – Dijo Nanoha levantándose.

"No… ¡Pero Alicia-chan y Fate-chan son divertidas!"

Mientes, sólo **yo** – si está en negritas y subrayado indica que solo YO y nadie más que YO - lo soy.

"No me vuelvas a llamar así." – Dijo mi hermana mirando a Hayate.

"¿Por qué tanto odio Fate-chan~?" – Hayate… ¡No te recuestes en ella! Me pones celosa…

"¿Acaso lo olvidaste? - ¡Eso Fate empújala! – Todo fue por culpa de la idiota esta." – Esto… Fate… Takamachi te está viendo.

"¿Me has dicho idiota?" – Pues parece que sí lo eres.

Takamachi lo eres.

"Bueno, bueno – Interrumpí. – no recuerdo el por qué nos 'odiamos' tanto." – Mentira, sí lo recuerdo.

Fate suspiró.

"Te refrescaré la memoria hermanita…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Hace dos años y medio en la escuela Asura.<span>_

"¿Un grupo dices?" – Preguntó Fate mirando a Alicia como si fuera la idea más estúpida del universo.

"Admítelo hermanita, tu y yo tenemos muy buena voz, y sabemos tocar instrumentos."

"No es que quiera romperte la ilusión. – Contestó Fate mientras entraban a su nueva escuela. – Pero prefiero tocar antes que cantar."

"Entonces pasarías a ser la segunda voz." – Sonrió Alicia de manera maléfica.

Fate suspiró, su hermana no tenía remedio.

"¿Y miembros? ¿Dónde encontraremos gente hábil de tocar instrumentos musicales como-?" – La joven paró al ver frente a ella una rubia con un violín y guardando unas baquetas, detrás de ella estaba una joven guitarrista con un joven mayor junto a ella tocando la guitarra.

Alicia miró a su hermana sonriente.

"Tienes una maldita suerte…" – Susurró Fate.

La rubia del violín terminó de guardar sus baquetas en su locker y sacó unos pompones.

"Dame una semana – Alicia dijo a su hermana menor. – y conseguiré a todos los integrantes."

"Caso contrario desistirás." – Completó Fate.

La mayor de las hermanas Testarossa sonrió.

"Dale."

* * *

><p>Fate y Alicia miraron confundidas el papel en sus manos, decía "Aula 1-1" pero no tenían ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban.<p>

"Genial, nos perdimos." – Dijo Alicia suspirando, hace cinco minutos había tocado el timbre y todos habían huido.

"Ah mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda." – Se escuchó en los pasillos.

Ambas vieron a una joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules corriendo en los pasillos agitadamente.

Fate dejó de mirar los ojos de la joven para pasar a ver sus… "_atributos_" que se movían de un lado a otro por la carrera que la joven se estaba dando.

Alicia al notar la baba de su hermana rodó los ojos y detuvo a la joven que casi las atropella, debido a que ella estaba muy ocupada mirando su celular mientras corría.

"¡Hey! – Llamó Alicia. – Disculpa, sé que estás muy ocupada, pero somos nuevas aquí."

La joven de ojos azules miró a las jóvenes, pero miró con algo de asco a la que tenía la baba saliéndole de la boca.

Alicia se limitó a patear a su hermana.

"¡Alicia! – Exclamó Fate. – Eso dolió…"

Alicia suspiró.

"Tenemos que ir a la clase 1-1, pero no sabemos dónde queda. ¿Puedes ayudarnos por favor?"

La joven porrista suspiró.

"Vengan conmigo, voy a la misma clase, por cierto – Sonrió. – me llamo Nanoha Takamachi."

"Yo soy Alicia Testarossa – Saludó la joven. – y ella es mi hermana menor, Fate Testarossa."

"U-Un gusto." – Tartamudeó Fate.

Nanoha ladeó su cabeza, pensó que quizás la rubia menor era demasiado tímida.

"Por aquí." – Dirigió Nanoha.

Al entrar al aula la profesora las quedó mirando.

"Takamachi, otra vez tarde."

"Lo lamento." – Se disculpó la joven de cabello cobrizo.

"En realidad fue culpa de nosotras. – Dijo Alicia. – Somos nuevas y no sabíamos donde quedaba el aula así que le pedimos ayuda."

Nanoha miró sorprendida a la rubia mayor, podía diferenciarlas gracias a que Alicia llevaba una coleta alta y Fate el cabello suelto.

La profesora las miró por arriba de sus lentes.

"Me comentaron que hoy llegaban dos alumnas. – Cerró el libro. – Preséntense. – Luego miró a Nanoha. – Tome asiento Takamachi."

Nanoha sonrió y se sentó.

Alicia suspiró cansada de ser el punto de atención y pasó al frente.

"Me llamo Alicia Testarossa. Me gusta leer manga y anime, además quiero empezar una banda de música – Identificó Alicia a la rubia baterista y a la joven de cabello castaño de la guitarra. – espero que hayan algunos interesados – Dirigió su mirada hacia ellas. – no se arrepentirán."

"Muy bien, - Dijo La profesora aburrida. – una presentación rara, pero tome asiento al lado de Lanster, señorita Testarossa." – Dijo la profesora señalando a la joven guitarrista.

Fate tomó aire. La joven porrista la ponía nerviosa.

"Me llamo Fate Testarossa, soy amante de los videojuegos y muy buena atleta – Miró a su hermana, ella no pensaba decir nada sobre sus dotes musicales, ella quería ganar la apuesta. – eso es todo."

Alicia soltó un bufido.

"Bien, siéntese al lado de Yagami." – Indicó la profesora señalando a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules con traje de porrista.

Ambas hermanas estaban junto a la ventana, Alicia se encontraba delante de Fate, al lado de Alicia se encontraba Teana Lanster, la guitarrista que captó la atención de Alicia. Al lado de Lanster estaba Arisa Bannings, la joven violinista con alma de baterista.

Por otra parte Fate tenía al lado a la porrista Hayate Yagami, mejor amiga de Nanoha Takamachi que se encontraba al lado de Hayate, y al otro extremo de Nanoha se encontraba la dulce y tierna Suzuka Tsukimura.

"Así que… Tocas la guitarra." – Dijo Alicia.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Susurró Teana.

"Tengo ojo para los músicos." – Respondió orgullosa.

"Mentira, te vio tocando con un chico." – Dijo Fate suspirando.

Teana sonrió.

"Mi hermano toca el bajo, pero yo prefiero la guitarra."

Fate golpeó su cabeza contra su escritorio.

"Genial… - Susurró Alicia. - ¿Quieren entrar en mi banda?"

Nanoha carraspeó.

"Tiida esta comprometido a ayudar a las porristas en sus coreografías." – Dijo Nanoha firmemente.

"¿Tiida?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Mi hermano – Sonrió Teana. – pero solo durante esta temporada." – Terminó girándose hacia Nanoha.

"¿Vas a hacer una banda?" – Preguntó la rubia de cabello corto.

"Sí, ¿Te unes?" – Preguntó Alicia.

Fate se golpeó una vez más contra el escritorio no creyendo su mala suerte.

Alicia le estaba ganando.

"Bueno yo-"

"Es porrista." – Cortó Nanoha.

"Pero no tiene el uniforme." – Criticó Alicia.

"No me gusta llevarlo, eso es diferente." – Susurró Arisa al notar que la profesora estaba buscando a las personas que estaban haciendo el cuchicheo.

Nanoha miró a Arisa con una ceja levantada.

"Tu asunto." – Terminó Nanoha con una mirada fría.

Arisa sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo, Nanoha podía llegar a dar tanto miedo que hasta temía por su vida.

"Dile a tu hermano si está interesado." – Dijo Alicia volviendo a mirar a Lanster.

"Soy Teana Lanster."

"Un gusto." – Respondió Alicia.

Fate se limitó a mover su mano derecha.

"Arisa Bannings." – Dijo una Arisa evitando la mirada gélida de la capitana de las porristas.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>"¿Ya recordaste?" – Preguntó Fate.<p>

"Claro, recuerdo que desde ahí Nanoha no hacía más que llamarte ladrona.

"A pesar que fuiste tu la reclutadora." – Mi hermana tiene razón.

"No detuviste a tu hermana. – Dijo Nanoha molesta. – Tiida y Arisa estaban con las porristas, y ustedes me los quitaron."

Nanoha… Las porristas aburren… ¡Entiéndelo!

"Por cierto, - Llamó Hayate. - ¿Cómo así dieron con Shari?"

"Bueno eso fue después que Nanoha empezará a gritarle a Fate ladrona y empezara la batalla entre ellas dos. – Las señalé ignorando por completo que podía perder mi vida. - ¡Fue en el antiguo salón de música mientras huíamos de Nanoha!"

"Huías." – Corrigió Fate.

Gracias hermana, también te quiero.

Maldita…

* * *

><p><em><span>Hace dos años y medio en la escuela Asura.<span>_

"¿Habré perdido a ese demonio?" – Preguntó Alicia tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Caminó varios pasillos mientras retomaba aire dando así con una melodía bastante agradable, dedujo que era de un piano.

Espió por la puerta y vio a una joven de largos cabellos castaños con lentes tocando el piano. Alicia se quedó contemplando la melodía, esta chica era muy buena con el piano. Al terminar la melodía Alicia empezó a aplaudir.

La joven miró con miedo a la rubia.

"Por favor no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí." – Dijo asustada.

Alicia negó.

"¿Por qué haría algo así? – Se acercó a ella. – Eres muy buena con el piano." – Dijo mirándolo.

"Sí… Sé tocar el piano y otros instrumentos electrónicos. Mi padre es DJ, quizás por eso aprendí."

Alicia no pudo evitar su asombro, terminó sacudiendo su cabeza y miró a la joven de ojos azules.

"Soy Alicia Testarossa. – Extendió su mano. – Un gusto."

"Uhm – Se levantó y respondió el saludo. – Shari Finieno, un gusto."

"¿Estás interesada en tocar en alguna banda?" – Preguntó Alicia.

"¿Un grupo?"

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>"Y así fue como di con Shari." – Terminé triunfal mientras apagaba el videojuego.<p>

Fate se levantó de su asiento aburrida de los recuerdos.

"Vámonos a casa."

"No me jodas con eso Testarossa. – Habló Takamachi haciendo que Fate temblara, Nanoha daba mucho miedo. – Hemos venido a hacer el estúpido trabajo así que mejor te sientas a hacerlo."

Fate suspiró pesadamente.

"Te detesto Takamachi."

"No tienes idea de cuanto lo hago yo." – Respondió Nanoha ante el comentario de mi hermana.

Ay mierda, seguro que ahora van a empezar con lo mismo de siempre… ¿Para qué demonios crearon a los Power Rangers si esos pendejos ni se aparecen cuando los necesitas?

Miré a Hayate y ella se limitó a suspirar.

Me levanté de mi asiento y saqué la guitarra de Fate de su estuche.

"Tocaré una canción." – Dije tranquilamente.

Todas me miraron excepto Fate, ella ya se lo veía venir…

Aclaré mi garganta y empecé a tocar la guitarra.

Un mamut chiquitito quería volar

Miré a mi hermana divertida. Ella me devolvió una mirada confusa algo así como '¿Vas a tocar y cantar esa canción?'

Probaba y probaba y no podía volar

Observé como Hayate me miraba esperando más.

Una palomita, su amiga lo quiso ayudar

Nanoha me miraba de manera sospechosa.

Y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar…

Tomé aire.

¿Y qué paso?

Las miré divertida.

¡Mierda, el mamut se hizo mierda!  
>¡Mierda, el mamut se hizo mierda!<p>

Vi como Hayate contenía risas mientras Fate suspiraba del cansancio y Nanoha me miraba asqueada.

Un mamut chiquitito quería fumar  
>Probaba y probaba y no podía fumar<br>Un perro, su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
>Y 500 cigarrillos lo hizo fumar<br>¿Y qué paso?  
>¡Cáncer, al mamut le dio cáncer!<br>¡Cáncer, al mamut le dio cáncer!

Hayate ya no podía seguir conteniendo su risa, Fate sonrió pesadamente mientras Nanoha tapaba sus oídos.

Un mamut chiquitito quería tomar  
>Probaba y probaba y no podía tomar<br>Un oso, su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
>Y cien litros de whisky le hizo tomar<br>¿Y qué paso?  
>¡Cirrosis, al mamut le dio cirrosis!<br>¡Cirrosis, al mamut le dio cirrosis!

Hayate se sentó a mi lado para cantar la canción junto conmigo

Un mamut chiquitito quería debutar  
>Probaba y probaba y no podía debutar<br>Un burro, su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
>Y con cien prostitutas lo hizo debutar<br>¿Y qué paso?

¡Sida, al mamut le dio sida!  
>¡Sida, al mamut le dio sida!<p>

Era el turno de Fate para reír, a ella le encantaba burlarse de un estúpido mamut que ni siquiera existía.

Un mamut chiquitito se quería drogar  
>Probaba y probaba y no se podía drogar<br>Un gato, su amigo lo quiso ayudar  
>Y diez líneas de coca le hizo probar<br>¿Y qué paso?  
>¡Sobredosis, el mamut con sobredosis!<br>¡Sobredosis, el mamut con sobredosis!

¿Y ahora qué le pasó?

Miré a Nanoha la cual solo me devolvió una mirada de asco.

¡Se murió el mamut se murió!  
>¡Se murió el mamut se murió!<br>¡Se murió el mamut se murió!  
>¡Se murió el mamut se murió!<br>¡Se murió el mamut se murió!  
>¡Se murió el mamut se murió~!<p>

Hayate no puedo evitar caer de la cama y dar vueltas en el piso muriéndose de risa con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Aún no puedo creer que hayan ganado el concurso nacional de bandas musicales con tanta idiotez que se traen encima." - Dijo Nanoha completamente asquada.

"No la culpo." – Suspiró Fate.

"¿Con que canción ganaron?" – Preguntó Hayate curiosa.

Cierto, esa canción nos llevó a la victoria luego de un mes de competencia con otras bandas.

"Esa canción la compuso Fate. – Miré a mi hermana. – Pero la canté yo." – Terminé.

Fate suspiró conociendo mis intenciones, tomó su guitarra y me miró con determinación.

"Esta canción se llama 'Por amor al arte'."

Fate empezó con el solo de la guitarra mientras yo cerraba los ojos para concentrarme.

Por amor al arte…

Dejaron de escribirse historias para contarte

Se secaron los mares de sueños para despertarte

Por amor al arte

La noche se hizo de día

Borrando la oscura sombría de tu soledad

Pude sentir un suspiro salir de los labios de Hayate.

Por amor al arte

La luna se bajo del cielo para consolarte

Las nubes dejaron paso al sol para iluminarte

Por amor al arte

Tu vida ya no era tan fría

Y dejaste de sentirte vacía por tu soledad

Fate tocó con más fuerza haciendo notar que la guitarra era elemental en esa canción.

Y apareció en tu vida

La chica de tus sueños

Tu princesa herida

Y ella curó tu infierno

Lo que tú no sabías

Que aunque nacieras princesa

No querías un Romeo

Esperabas a Julieta

Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías

Que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María

Pero escúchame amiga

Si ella también quiere amarte

No hay que darle más vueltas

Yo se… Que es por amor al arte

Es por amor al arte

Abrí los ojos y miré a Nanoha abrazada a Hayate evitando llorar. Sonreí y los cerré nuevamente.

Por amor al arte

Lloraste lágrimas de miedo hasta secarte

Dejaste a un lado cada duda para lanzarte

Por amor al arte

Supiste salir adelante

Rompiendo por fin las cadenas de tu soledad

Fate sintió una vez más la canción.

Y apareció en tu vida

La chica de tus sueños

Tu princesa herida

Y ella curó tu infierno

Lo que tú no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa

No querías un Romeo

Esperabas a Julieta

Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías

Que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María

Pero escúchame amiga

Si ella también quiere amarte

No hay que darle más vueltas

Yo se... Que es por amor al arte

Y al fin te ilusionaste

Saliste y gritaste tu soledad

Miré a Fate quien estaba concentrada tocando su canción. Sí... Su canción.

Y apareció en tu vida

La chica de tus sueños

Tu princesa herida

Y ella curó tu infierno

Lo que tú no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa

No querías un Romeo

Esperabas a Julieta

Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías

Que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María

Pero escúchame amiga

Si ella también quiere amarte

No hay que darle más vueltas

Yo se...

Que apareció en tu vida

Tu princesa herida

Tú no sabías

Apareció en tú vida…

Terminé por abrir mis ojos y miré a Nanoha y Hayate mirando atentamente como Fate terminaba con la canción.

"No puedo creer que tal canción haya salido de este dúo de idiotas." – Dijo Nanoha tratando de esconder sus lágrimas.

¡Admítelo demonio! ¡La canción es preciosa!

"Bravo debo decir." – Aplaudió Hayate.

"Gracias a esa canción ganamos las nacionales." – Fate sonrió.

"Hay que admitir que es una canción muy buena." – Eso mi amor, digo, Hayate.

El celular de Fate sonó así que ella abrió la tapa de su celular y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

"Batalla de bandas." – Susurró Fate.

Tomé el maldito celular y leí el mensaje.

"¿Otra vez?" – Pregunté mirando a mi hermana.

"Al parecer es otro retador."

"¿Batalla de bandas?" – Preguntó Hayate mientras Nanoha se esmeraba en leer su libro.

"Ajá. Será este sábado." – Contestó Fate.

"¿Sábado? – Preguntó Nanoha - ¡Tenemos que terminar los trabajos no vengas con idioteces!"

Fate alzó la ceja.

"¿Idioteces?"

Ay mierda, conozco esa mirada de mi hermana. No le contestes Nanoha. ¿Qué hago? ¡AHHHH MIERDA ! ¡VA A CORRER SANGRE Y NO QUIERO SER TESTIGO DE ELLO!

Espera.

¡Ya sé!

"¿Por qué no vienen este sábado?" – Invité a las jóvenes de ojos azules.

Fate me miró con una cara de odio única… Bueno es la segunda vez que la veo… La primera fue cuando escondí su ropa interior y tuvo que ir en shorts a la escuela. Espera, creo que es la tercera, por que también recuerdo que utilicé las bragas de Fate para repartirlas como volantes en nuestra anterior escuela – Motivo por el cual tuvimos que mudarnos a la escuela Asura. – sí, es la tercera vez.

"¡Claro!" – Exclamó Hayate.

"De ninguna manera." – Estableció Nanoha.

Hayate miró a Nanoha con cara de cachorro pero Nanoha no cedió.

"Ella no es amante de la música es mejor no tener a idiotas husmeando por ahí." - Eso hermana, sigue así, fácil Nanoha acepta ir luego de tu insulto.

"Iré." – Cerró Nanoha.

¿No te lo dije Fate? ¡Ah cierto! Hablo conmigo misma. No, no estoy mentalmente enferma…

Sólo hablo con ponys en mis sueños.

"¡Nanoha las galletas están listas!" – Exclamó una mujer entrando por la puerta.

¡Y ESTÁN EN UNA FUENTE!

GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-

No, no _Lady Gaga_.

"¡GALLETAS!" – Exclamé lanzándome hacia la fuente.

"¡Kya!" – Lloró la mujer mientras caía.

¿Les he dicho que tengo una dependencia hacia las galletas?

¿No?

Pues tampoco les importa.

¿Verdad?

**-Fin del segundo capítulo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

No hubo tanto odio como hubiera querido, pero no se preocupen :D el "odio" se verá en los próximos capítulos

Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic owo sus alertas, reviews y eso xD

Me alegra arrancarles una sonrisa del rostro (:

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

1.- Los Picantes - Un mamut chiquitito.

2.- Iván Guevara - Por amor al arte.


	3. La fiesta

**Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones ni la virginidad de Hayate.

_Una recomendación~_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré las canciones en el orden que aparecen para que las programen justo cuando empiecen en el fic, sólo es una recomendación~

1. Baby One More Time - Britney Spears

2. Slave 4 you - Britney Spears

3. Toxic - Britney Spears

4. Tú - Shakira

Nos vemos en las notas de autor~

* * *

><p>"Eh…" – Dijo Hayate mirando a Alicia encima de una señora… Que seguramente era la madre de Takamachi.<p>

"Deliciosas~" – Cantó mi hermana mientras seguía metiéndose más galletas a la boca.

La mujer debajo de ella miraba pacíficamente y al mismo tiempo levemente sorprendida como la rubia encima de ella comía todas las galletas a la vez.

"¡ALICIA!" – Exclamó Nanoha haciendo que todas las mujeres de la habitación saltáramos asustadas – Excepto su madre-. Alicia fue empujada al borde de la ventana por la muy _dulce_ – Sí, sarcasmo. - y agresiva – Sólo agresiva. - Nanoha Takamachi.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-" – Tartamudeaba Alicia asustada haciéndome recordar de una manera u otra a una antigua serie de televisión…

¡Debo andar alucinando!

"¿No vas a ayudar a tu hermana? Nanoha-chan es capaz de tirarla por la ventana." – Dijo Yagami preocupada.

"No creo que la lancé, su madre está aquí." – Respondí.

"Por eso mismo, tienes que salvar a Alicia-chan."

Giré para mirar a una madre muy despreocupada riendo…

¡ESPERA!

¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE RIE AL VER ESA ESCENA?

"Me saludas al piso Testarossa." – Dijo Nanoha con un tono sombrío.

"Espe-"

"¿Testarossa? – Me cortó la mayor de todas en esa habitación. - ¿Son hijas de Precia Testarossa?"

Alicia y yo asentimos _muy_ asustadas.

"¡Nanoha! ¡Así no se trata a las hijas de mi mejor amiga!" – Reprendió la mayor, mientras Nanoha soltaba a Alicia lentamente con furia.

Un momento… ¿ACASO DE VERDAD IBAS A DEJAR QUE LA LANZARA?

Ya veo de donde heredó Nanoha la maldad…

¡Un segundo! ¿Dijo mejor amiga?

"Con mejor amiga… ¿Se refiere a mamá?" – Dije sorprendida.

Alicia asintió mientras Hayate la ayudaba a pararse.

"¡Claro! ¡Ella, Linith, Yukari y yo solíamos andar juntas todo el tiempo! – Llevó un dedo a su barbilla. – Supe que Precia se terminó casando pero no se llegó a cambiar el apellido. – Cierto, nuestro padre murió en un accidente cuando aún no nacíamos, por eso mamá no se cambió el apellido. – Fue una pena lo que sucedió… También lo que le pasó a Yukari… Se casó con un tal…" - Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar.

"Yagami señora Momoko." – Rió Hayate.

Espera… ¿Acaso ella también?

"Sí, lo siento – Rió. – De Linith no supe nada, sólo que se fue a Alemania a estudiar música…"

Alicia y yo empezamos a toser, obviamente nosotras **SÍ** sabíamos de Linith.

"¿Quieres decir que también conocías a la madre de éstas? – Nos señaló Nanoha con desprecio. - ¿No solo a la de Hayate?"

Momoko sonrió.

"Bueno Nanoha, así parece. – Nos sonrió nuevamente. – Saludos a su madre. – Giró hacia la puerta. – Con permiso."

Todas suspiramos sonoramente al mismo tiempo cuando la madre de Nanoha se había retirado.

"Hermanita~ - Me llamó Alicia divertida. – Ya que estás familiarizada con los Takamachi… Ahora puedes quitarle la virginidad a Nanoha sin ningún temor." – Sonrió para girar hacia Nanoha.

Antes de recriminarle algo a mi hermana miré a Nanoha quien estaba sumamente sonrojada y con la fuente de galletas en la mano – No me pregunten de donde salió. – justo cuando Nanoha estaba a punto de golpear a mi hermana con la fuente alguien más apareció de la nada…

"¿Qué quién le va a quitar la virginidad a mi pequeña hija?" – Mierda…

Malditos ninjas Takamachi.

Nanoha empezó a sudar asustada mientras Alicia abrió los ojos de par en par y se le acercó al señor.

"¿Es una Katana de verdad?" – Preguntó con esperanza.

"¡Salten por la ventana!" – Exclamó Nanoha tirándome mi guitarra.

"¡Van a salir vivas! ¡Nanoha-chan ya me lanzó antes!" – Ok Yagami, ahora comprendo por que Nanoha tira a las personas por la ventana de su cuarto. ¡Toda su familia está llena de psicóticos!

El padre de Nanoha alzó su espada y mi hermana estaba idiotizada, así que tuve que empujarla hacia la ventana y lanzarla.

Escuché un _'¡Ouch!'_ proveniente de mi hermana.

Pasé saliva y me abracé a mi guitarra, me lancé por la ventana de espaldas. Para justo caer en mi dulce hermanita.

"¡FATE!" – Exclamó con dolor.

"¡Por fin sirves de algo!" – Le grité con sorna.

"¡Corran!" – Exclamó Hayate por la ventana. Tomé a mi hermana y corrimos a toda velocidad. Al voltear en la esquina pude ver al padre de Nanoha siguiéndonos.

"¡Mierda!" – Grité mientras llegábamos a la parada de un autobús.

"¿Por qué corremos Fate?" – Me preguntó Alicia mientras era arrastrada por mí.

"¡El padre de Nanoha nos quiere matar con su katana por que cree que una de nosotras le quitará la virginidad a su hija!" – En realidad sólo yo, pero tenía que haber una excusa para que levantara la katana frente a Alicia ¿No?

Justo paró un bus y lancé a Alicia hacia la puerta. La seguí protegiendo mi guitarra y antes de que se lanzara el loco katana la puerta se cerró.

Agradecí a todos los santos habidos y por haber, inclusive a Madoka Kaname, por habernos salvado de esa muerte segura.

Por que lo era… ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo III: La fiesta**

* * *

><p>"¡Esa introducción fue muy larga!" – Exclamó Alicia de la nada.<p>

"¿De que demonios hablas?" – Respondí al entrar a la escuela.

"¡Olvídalo!" – Bufó molesta.

Suspiré cansada.

Abrí la puerta de mi locker y guardé algunos libros. Bostezando mi hermana se acercó a mí.

"Ne Fate, en el ensayo de hoy haremos una lista de las posibles canciones para mañana."

"Está bien Alicia." – Respondí sin mucho interés, solíamos hacer listas, pero a la hora de la hora cambiábamos canciones por el simple hecho de derrumbar a los retadores.

"Gemelas Testarossa." – Dijo Verossa, un chico del aula 3-2. Famoso por coquetear con todas las chicas de la escuela.

"¿Qué fue?" – Respondió Alicia mirando su celular apoyada en el casillero de mi lado izquierdo.

"Hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa, obviamente están invitadas."

Suspiré. Nos viene invitando desde que ingresamos a la escuela. Y no hemos ido a ninguna.

"Gracias." – Dijo Alicia amablemente.

"Tienen que ir. – Entró Yagami. – Las porristas haremos una coreografía. – Abrió su casillero que era el que estaba a mi lado derecho. – No se la pueden perder." – Terminó diciendo esto guiñándole el ojo a Alicia.

"Ahí estaremos." – ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca Alicia?

Maldita pervertida, deja de babear.

"Entonces nos vemos." – Terminó Verossa para irse del lugar caminando.

"Por cierto _Fate-chan_."

"Deja de llamarme así Yagami."

Ella solo soltó una risa leve.

"¿Cuándo escribiste esa canción? La que cantaron al final" – Preguntó Curiosa.

Uhmm… ¿Cuándo fue?

Oh cierto…

"Hace dos años y unos dos meses será aproximadamente."

Hayate me miró extrañada.

"Pero hace dos años y dos meses Nanoha-chan salió de una relación algo fea con un idiota de otra escuela… O bueno él la dejó a ella."

Alicia escupió la bebida que estaba tomando y yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

Esta chica sí que era muy observadora…

"Se la escribiste a Nanoha-chan ¿Cierto? Toda la escuela lo sabía, el imbécil le vino a hacer un espectáculo en la escuela."

Suspiré.

Ya mentirle no serviría.

"Me enfoqué en el hecho de que… Quizás otra persona puede hacerla feliz, no hacerla pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, solo darle mucho amor."

Alicia me miró completamente sorprendida.

Hayate sonrió levemente y yo me hundí en mi locker.

"Ehm." – Se escuchó.

Las tres que estábamos ahí miramos a Nanoha detrás de Hayate completamente sonrojada y cabizbaja.

"Esto… - Sacó unos papeles y me los dio. – Uhm… - Tomó aire. – Esta es la primera parte del trabajo, te encargó la segunda parte."

Levantó su mirada y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la adornaba.

Se veía muy hermosa.

…

¿Qué mierda he dicho?

"Bueeeeeeeno, - Rompió Hayate el silencio. – es hora de ir yendo al salón de clases. – Tomó a Nanoha por el brazo. – Vamos."

Nanoha asintió y siguió a Hayate.

Una vez que las perdí de vista golpeé mi cabeza contra el casillero.

Me quedaré sin neuronas a este paso.

Alicia se limitó a no tocar el tema.

Quizás algún día lo haría.

O me atormentaría con eso...

* * *

><p>"Entonces esas serán las canciones." – Dijo Tiida guardando su bajo.<p>

"Sí, recuerden mañana tenemos que ir puntuales chicos." – Advirtió Arisa.

"Necesitaremos al violín, mañana llevas a la violinista por favor Arisa." – Pidió Alicia tomando agua.

Arisa asintió enérgicamente.

"Mañana chicos, ¿Comprendido?" – Dijo Alicia.

"¡Comprendido!" – Respondieron todos menos yo.

"Comprendo todo, menos el hecho de que ella esté aquí – Señalé a Yagami. - ¿Acaso de verdad vamos a ir a la fiesta?"

"Pero Hayate quería ver el ensayo~" – Dijo Alicia abrazando a Yagami.

Agh.

Ya la perdí.

"¿Ustedes irán también?" – Preguntó Teana.

"Yo iré con Susuka, seguro irás con Subaru ¿No Teana?" – Preguntó Arisa sonriendo.

"No, no iremos." – Respondí antes que Teana le responda a Arisa.

Alicia empezó a reír maléficamente.

No sé por que tengo miedo…

* * *

><p>"¿En serio?" – Le pregunté a Alicia una vez que llegamos a la fiesta.<p>

Alicia se sentó junto con Hayate sonriente.

"¿No parece verdad aún?

Te odio hermana, te detesto.

Hayate besó en la nariz a Alicia y caminó hacia el centro, donde se encontraban las otras porristas principales: Ginga Nakajima, Susuka Tsukimura, Carim Gracia – la hermana de Verossa. -, y por último la capitana, Nanoha Takamachi.

Las cinco miraron al DJ y todas muy bien uniformadas con sus trajes de porristas dieron la espalda al público.

Alicia me jaló hacia círculo que se estaba formando. En el centro encontramos a Arisa junto con Teana con Subaru y Tiida, mientras Shari estaba bebiendo algo de alcohol al lado de ellos.

Ginga se posicionó al extremo izquierdo, la siguió Susuka. Al extremo derecho se ubicó Carim, a su lado estaba Hayate. Y como era de esperarse, en el centro se encontraba Nanoha.

Le dieron la señal al DJ Vice quien asintió sonriente.

Oh baby, baby.

¡Britney Spears! Exclamé en mi cabeza adivinando la autora

Oh babe baby, how was I supposed to know…

(Oh baby baby, cómo iba a saber…)

That somethin' wasn't right here

(Que algo no estaba bien aquí)

Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go

(Oh baby baby, no te hubiera dejado ir)

And now you're out of sight yeah

(Y ahora estas fuera de mi alcance)

Show me how you want it to be

(Muéstrame como quieres que sea)

Tell me baby cause I need to know now, oh because

(Dime porque lo necesito saber ahora, oh porque)

No sé que era lo peor de todo.

Que bailaban **EXACTAMENTE** igual video.

O que los presentes se estaban excitando…

Era un hecho que el bailar exactamente no estaba mal… Es más… Me gusta…

My loneliness is killin me (and I)

[Mi soledad está matándome (y yo)]

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

[Debo confesar que sigo creyendo (sigo creyendo)]

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

(Cuando no estoy contigo me vuelvo loca)

La manera en la que Nanoha se movía y me miraba al bailar me hacía pensar muchas cosas, pero ninguna coherente, estoy segura que tengo la misma cara de pervertida que los demás aquí.

Sentí un golpe en mi estómago, proporcionado por mi hermana, como siempre.

Hayate se había limitado a mirar todo el maldito baile a Alicia con **EXTREMO** deseo.

Sí, mayúsculas y negrita.

Era más que obvio que a Alicia no le molestaba para nada todas esas demostraciones.

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

(Dame una señal, ¡Dame baby una vez más!)

De pronto empezó sonar otra canción que pude identificar que era de la misma autora.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.

(Todas las personas me ven como una pequeña muchacha)

Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

(¿Bien, alguna vez pensaste que estaría bien para mí pasar en este mundo?)

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.

(Siempre diciendo, pequeña muchacha, no pases a ese club)

Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

(Solo quiero intentar encontrar el porque bailar es lo que amo)

Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)

[Toma esto toma esto toma esto toma esto (Whoa)]

Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)(Do you like it)

[Toma esto toma esto toma esto toma esto (Whoa) (¿Te gusta?)]

Get it get it, get it get it (Oh) (This feels good)

[Toma esto toma esto toma esto toma esto (Oh) (Esto se siente bien)]

Y nuevamente los mismos malditos pasos, cada movimiento, cada músculo que movía Nanoha me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Tanto deseo siento hacia ella?

¡Es culpa de ella por hacer esos dsjfnshkajejdskbgnjsbg movimientos!

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.

(Sé que tal vez sea tranquila, tal vez sea tímida)

But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

(Pero siento ganas de hablar, siento ganas de bailar, cuando veo a este chico)

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?

(Que es práctico, que es lógico. Que diablos, ¿A quién le importa?)

All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

(Todo lo que se es que estoy muy feliz cuando bailas ahí)

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it.

(Soy una esclava para ti. No puedo pararlo, no puedo controlarlo)

I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it.

(Soy una esclava para ti. No lo negaré, no estoy tratando de ocultarlo)

Con un aplauso por parte de los demás me había dado cuenta que estaba en público, estaba a punto de acercarme a Nanoha y sabe Dios que cosas podía haberle hecho.

Esto ya no es chistoso.

Nada chistoso.

Baby can't you see

(Bebé, ¿no puedes ver?)

I'm calling

(Te estoy llamando)

A guy like you should wear a warning

(Un chico como tú debería andar con una advertencia.)

It's dangerous

(Es peligroso)

I'm falling

(Estoy cayendo)

Ahh no mierda, de verdad eres un demonio Nanoha Takamachi, de verdad lo eres. ¿Toxic? Esa canción es tan asjjjfgghshfvbbasjfvia para una fantasía sexual…

There's no escape

(No hay escape)

I can't wait

(No puedo esperar)

I need a hit

(Necesito que me toques)

Baby give me it

(Bebé dámelo)

You're dangerous

(Eres peligroso)

I'm loving it

(Me encanta)

Vi como Hayate se le acercó a Alicia y le empezó a bailar solo a ella, noté como Ginga Nakajima se me acercaba siendo seguida por la mirada suicida de Nanoha, ¿Acaso estás molesta Nanoha? Antes que Ginga se acercara completamente hacia mí fui jalada por una extraña fuerza, llamada Arisa, hacia el otro extremo de nuestro pequeño grupo.

Too high, can't come down

(Demasiado arriba, no puedo bajar)

Losing my head

(Estoy perdiendo mi cabeza)

Spinning 'round and 'round

(Dando vueltas)

Do you feel me now

(¿Me puedes sentir ahora?)

Con esa estrofa perdí de vista a mi hermana y a Hayate.

¡Mierda!

With a taste of your lips

(Con el sabor de tus labios)

I'm on a ride

(Estoy viajando)

You're toxic, I'm slipping under

(Eres tóxico, me estoy desplomando)

Tasting the poison paradise

(Saboreando el veneno del paraíso)

Fue en ese momento cuando Ginga que se me volvía a acercar, pero esta vez ella fue llevada hacia atrás por Nanoha disimuladamente gracias a uno de sus pasos.

¿Por qué demonios se me acerca tanto Ginga?

I'm addicted to you

(Soy adicta a ti)

Don't you know that you're toxic

(¿No sabes que eres tóxico?)

And I love what you do

(Y amo lo que haces.)

Don't you know that you're toxic

(¿No sabes que eres tóxico?)

Con unos últimos segundos la melodía llegó a su fin.

Todos, - Incluyéndome. – aplaudimos con energía. Y algo excitados supongo.

Debería dejar de andar con Alicia, ya me está pegando su –Como lo dice ella. -don _pervy_.

Aplaudiendo me alejé y me acerqué a la barra, pedí una cerveza y volví con mis amigos quienes estaban sentados en un círculo junto con otras personas y en el centro había una botella de cerveza vacía, a los pocos instantes de sentarme llegó Nanoha para sentarse al lado de Susuka.

Muchos en el grupo las felicitaron por el gran baile que hicieron. Tenía que admitirlo, fue demasiado sexy…

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Malditas hormonas.

"¡Verdad o riesgo Fate!" – Preguntó Verossa.

¿Qué?

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que el juego de la botella borracha ya había empezado, y yo estaba en medio de la batalla.

¡Para colmo yo era la primera castigada!

Maldición.

"Reto." – Dije sin pensar.

Los chicos dijeron un _'Uhhhh.'_ súper raro.

Chrono Harlaown le susurró a Verossa en el oído. Éste último sonrió maliciosamente y me miró.

"Besa a Nanoha Takamachi."

"¡¿QUÉ?" – Gritamos las dos al unísono.

"Vimos como la mirabas en el baile, no lo niegues y sólo bésala en los labios." – Dijo Chrono.

Maldito hijo de la directora azúcar.

¡La iba a besar en la mejilla! ¡Ahora tiene que ser en los labios!

Me las pagarás…

¡Y así te haces llamar mi amigo!

Miré a Nanoha, y ella me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada nuevamente con ese dulce tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Pasé saliva y me paré.

Verossa no dijo como quería el beso, así que sólo le daré uno sobre sus labios.

Me agaché y tomé el rostro de Nanoha entre mis manos, ella me miraba con sus bellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a ella.

Sentí como todos se acercaron a mirar…

Podía sentir su dulce aroma, era obvio que sus labios iban a ser igual de dulces, pero debía controlarme, tenía hormonas hirviendo en todos lados.

Así que apenas le di el leve beso salté más de 3456789076543222223456 de distancia.

Los chicos me abuchearon.

"¡Eso no se vale Fate! ¡Era con lengua!" – Exclamó Verossa.

"Eso no dijiste."

Me percaté como Verossa terminó riendo, yo tenía razón al final de cuentas. Acto seguido Nanoha se paró y corrió al baño.

Genial, vomitará por mi culpa.

Suspiré y también me separé del grupo y los dejé jugando aún con la dichosa botella.

Solo Dios sabe como terminará ese juego, pero apuesto 100 dólares a que terminará en orgía.

Tomé otra botella de cerveza de la barra y recorrí la casa, al pasar por las escaleras, pude divisar a mi hermana y a Hayate entrando en una habitación.

Agh.

Respiré hondo y continué mi recorrido.

Te regalo mi cintura

Escuché a lo lejos una hermosa y melodiosa voz que cantaba con sentimiento

Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar

Te regalo mi locura

Y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya

Corrí a donde me llevaba la hermosa voz que escuchaba.

Mis zapatos desteñidos

El diario en el que escribo

Te doy hasta mis suspiros

Pero no te vayas más

Abrí los ojos al ver quien era quien cantaba.

Porque eres tú mi sol

La fe con que vivo

La potencia de mi voz

Los pies con que camino

Eres tú amor

Mis ganas de reír

El adiós que no sabré decir

Porque nunca podre vivir… sin ti

Me adentré en el jardín donde ella estaba y canté.

Si algún día decidieras

Alejarte nuevamente de aquí

Cerraría cada puerta

Para que nunca pudieras salir

Me miró sorprendida pero terminó negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado y ella siguió.

Te regalo mis silencios

Te regalo mi nariz

Yo te doy hasta mis huesos

Pero quédate aquí

Ambas sonreímos y cantamos juntas.

Porque eres tú mi sol

La fe con que vivo

La potencia de mi voz

Los pies con que camino

Eres tú amor

Mis ganas de reír

El adiós que no sabré decir

Porque nunca podré vivir… sin ti

"No sabía que tenías tan bella voz Takamachi." – Dije una vez terminada la canción.

"No sabía que espiabas a las personas Testarossa."

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

"Lamento lo sucedido adentro, te odio demasiado como para haber hecho eso." – Le dije mientras ella se paraba.

"Eres terrible besando Testarossa. – Giró y me miró de frente. – Lo que tu hiciste me dejo un mal sabor en los labios."

Fruncí el ceño notoriamente. El maldito demonio me estaba insultando.

"Te voy a enseñar como se hace." – Me dijo y enredó su mano derecha con mis cabellos.

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

Ella se me acercó levemente y pude sentir nuevamente el dulce aroma a vainilla alrededor de ella.

Ambas cerramos nuestros ojos y terminó dándome un beso suave, sin embargo mi cuerpo pedía más de ella, necesitaba más de Nanoha así que la tomé por la cintura y la obligué a sentarse en mis piernas. Un gemido de sorpresa salió de los labios de Nanoha cuando abrí sus labios con mi lengua en busca de más de ella. Ella cedió y respondió mi beso. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la acerqué más a mí. Con mi lengua exploré cada rincón dentro de ella, ella en ningún momento me negó el acceso. Por un momento maldije a las hormonas que empezaron a hervir durante la coreografía, pero luego lo volví a olvidar cuando el deseo y la necesidad de ella se iban incrementando.

Sin embargo al ser seres humanos necesitábamos respirar.

Rompimos el beso para poder tomar aire, pero antes de poderlo retomar ambas examinamos nuevamente nuestra posición.

Nanoha estaba sentada en mi piernas con abrazándome por el cuello. Yo tenía una mano en su cintura y otra en… ¿Uno de sus pechos?

Luego 10 segundos ambas terminamos saltando.

Nanoha estaba completamente sonrojada y yo estaba más sorprendida que nunca.

¡Nos habíamos besado!

¡Los dos seres que más se odian en el mundo se habían besado!

¿Y ahora que demonios debo hacer?

Optimus Prime, si estás ahí dime… ¿Qué haría un líder autobot en mi lugar?

**-Fin del tercer capítulo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor<strong>

¡adadasas! Hace unos días (o fue ayer creo) respondí un review por facebook, diciendo que el capítulo estaría listo todavía la próxima semana. Pero bueno, aquí lo traje antes de tiempo xd obviamente mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y MUERO de sueño.

Este fic va dedicado a una personita en especial para mí :3 mejor dicho, a la persona que amo x3

y el personaje de Alicia va dedicado a una amiga mía xd

Ahora, en lo que va del fic, uhmm... La reacción de Precia sobre su amistad con Momoko la verán en el siguiente capítulo, de igual forma será el personaje de Linith, el por qué sólo ellas sabían de Linith.

jo-jo~

¡Gracias por leer! :3

Y también gracias al pollo acosador que me acosa bien sea en línea o en facebook pidiéndome pistas de la continuación de este fic xd

¡Hasta la próxima!

PD. Yo soy traductora D: pero no traduje ninguna lyric de este fic xD ¿Por qué? Motivos personales -w-


	4. Pre show

**Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las bragas rosas que tengo en la cabeza en estos momentos... (Inserte meme "Me gusta" aquí)

_Una recomendación~_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré las canciones en el orden que aparecen para que las programen justo cuando empiecen en el fic, sólo es una recomendación~

1. Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It for You

2. Banda la auténtica - Ese loco soy yo

Nos vemos en las notas de autor~

* * *

><p>"Mooo - Se estiraba Alicia. - "Sí que eres una gatita eh..." - Terminó mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones de su camisa.<p>

"Depende de como lo veas Ali-chan." - Respondió dulcemente Hayate levantándose de la cama.

Alicia sonrió y miró hacia la ventana.

"Eh... - Frotó sus ojos. - Acaso son... ¿NANOHA Y FATE?" - Exclamó al ver como su hermana y su enemiga juntaban sus rostros.

"¿Qué? - Cuestionó Hayate colocándose detrás de Alicia acomodándose la falda. - Oh mierda, oh mierda." - Hayate besó en los labios rápidamente a Alicia y salió por la ventana.

Alicia tragó saliva, y terminó de arreglarse para seguir a su... ¿Gata?

**_PLAF_**

Sonaron los zapatos de Hayate en el suelo.

**_THUMB_**

Sonó la cabeza de Alicia en el piso... Igual la altura no era demasiado... Ya saben, a veces creo que Hayate tiene algún tipo de poder como el ki de un Saiyain o el cosmo de un santo o caballero. Bueno, ese no es el asunto, sino que Alicia terminó estampada en el piso.

"¡Nanoha-chan! - Abrazó Hayate a Nanoha justo cuando se separó de Fate. - ¡Te estaba buscando!"

Nanoha, quien se encontraba sonrojada, no dejaba de mirar a Fate, y viceversa.

Todo aún parecía un sueño, había besado con su enemiga, con la chica que le robó a sus atletas, la guitarrista que odiaba el rosa y la rubia que tenía, según Nanoha, un estilo musical horrible.

Sin embargo, un olor algo... ¿Interesante? Hizo despertar a Takamachi.

"¡Mentira! - La empujó. - ¡No me buscabas! ¡Estabas teniendo SEXO! - Sobó su nariz. - Qué asco, ni te has lavado..."

Hayate se puso pálida, tan pálida que parecía un papel.

Fate sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"Alicia..."

Su hermana le sonrió con inocencia.

"¿Que sucede querida hermanita?"

Fate suspiró.

"Creo que es hora de irnos."

Alicia suspiró con alivio.

"Me despiden de los muchachos." - Dijo Fate sin girar hacia donde Nanoha.

Hayate, que ya no era papel (por lo pálida eh.), asintió y se despidió de Alicia con un leve beso en los labios.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar en ella con Fate. Obviamente que ese pensamiento luego se ganó una patada en los... ¿Huevos?

Ya afuera de la fiesta Fate miró a Alicia.

"¿Lo viste?"

Alicia se limitó a asentir.

"No se lo digas a nadie."

Alicia ladeó una sonrisa y aceptó. No le quedaba de otra.

¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo IV: Pre-Show**

* * *

><p>"Déjame ver si entendí, - Puse mi dedo índice en mi barbilla - Testarossa fue quien te besó primero."<p>

"No, no, no, supuestamente yo le iba a 'enseñar' lo que era un beso, pero-"

"Pero sentiste deseos de esa rubia sexy lamiéndote y succionándote los labios hasta darte un orgasm-"

"¡HAYATE! - Exclamó Nanoha interrumpiendo mi bella y hermosa descripción. - ¡Eres una maldita pervertida! ¡Y no! ¡Nunca admitiría nada de esa rubia sexy! - No pude evitar reírme al notar lo que ella había dicho. - Digo, fea, sí ¡FEA RUBIA SEXY!"

"Nanoha, que incoherente eres..." - Terminé diciendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida no alcohólica... Sólo tenía un poco de whisky, vodka y una pizca de ron. Nada alcohólica.

Nanoha suspiró pesadamente y se sentó al borde de la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín de Verossa. Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas.

Ladeé mi cabeza, no la veía así desde que éramos niñas de primaria.

"Estoy muy confundida." - Dijo secamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" - Pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Yo de verdad odio a Testarossa, pero..."

"Pero te sientes atraída hacia ella." - Afirmé.

Giró lentamente para mirarme fijamente los ojos, esos ojos demoniacos que te dan ganas de ir al baño y salir corriendo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba siendo lanzada hacia el otro lado del jardín gracias a la furia de mi amiga.

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!" - Exclamó para luego entrar nuevamente a la fiesta mientras daba grandes pisadas.

Aún mareada, me levante y limpié mi hermoso y bello rostro, pude percatarme que el vaso se me había roto debido al impacto. Sacudí mi cabeza y caminé nuevamente hacia la fiesta.

Este sí que iba a ser un largo día.

¡Y apenas eran las 2 de la mañana!

* * *

><p>"Yawwwwwwwwwwwn." - Me estiré con pereza.<p>

"Duermes como una roca Hayate-chan." - Dijo Nanoha que estaba mirándome al pie del sofá.

Un segundo.

¿Sofá?

Salté y miré a mí alrededor, seguíamos en casa de Verossa, pero había luz en las ventanas.

¿Qué maldita hora es?

Nanoha pareció adivinar mis pensamientos ya que sonrió con gracia.

"Nyahahaha - Rió. - Ayer tomaste demasiado de esa mezcla rara entre whisky, vodka y ron, y terminaste tirada en este sofá, luego todos los hombres te violaron sin piedad." - Terminó con una sonrisa.

Palidecí de pronto.

Sentí que mi estómago daba vueltas.

Por instinto propio toqué mi parte interior, con lágrimas en los ojos empecé a revisar que tuviera ropa interior.

Estaba a punto de bajármela para revisarme, pero una risa siniestra me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¡Nyahahahahaha! - Reía mi maldita y endemoniada amiga - ¡En serio lo creíste! ¡Esto es muy chistoso! ¡Nyahahaha!"

Estoy empezando a odiar a tu risa de ardilla Nanoha, fui muy tolerante con esa risa. ¡Pero ya no más!

Maldita sea, a veces creo que en verdad sí es un demonio.

"¿Cómo demonios te atreves a jugar con eso?" - Le grité mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

Ella lo evadió con facilidad y me miró fijamente.

Otra vez.

Mierda.

"Es tu culpa por decir que me siento atraída por Testarossa."

"¿Acaso fue mi culpa que se besaran también?"

Nanoha abrió los ojos de par en par.

Esto es a lo que yo llamo, venganza sutil.

"Hmph. - Salió de los labios de Nanoha para luego darse la vuelta y darme la espalda. - Son las 10 de la mañana, lo mejor es que vayamos yendo a nuestras casas."

Revolví mis cabellos y suspiré.

"Sí es lo mejor. Por cierto, ¿Qué hice ayer?"

Nanoha miró hacia arriba y luego me sonrió.

"Nada en especial, sólo bebiste demasiado, vomitaste demasiado y roncaste demasiado."

Observe mi vida pasar por mis ojos y recordé que sólo bebía y bebía recuerdo a Nanoha y a Susuka ayudándome a vomitar y recuerdo haber botado a toda la gente del sofá para tirarme a dormir.

Mierda.

Soy un monstruo.

Y uno muy sexy.

Eso sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué dices eso Hayate?" - Preguntó Alicia por el otro teléfono.<p>

"Por que eso pasó, o bueno, eso según Nanoha." - Respondí mientras prendía mi laptop.

"Vaya, para la próxima tendré que cuidarte." - Dijo en un tono meloso.

"A mi me gustaría que me cuides otra cosa..."

"¡AGH QUE ASCO! ¡ALICIA APAGA EL ALTAVOZ! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!" - Escuché a Fate gritarle a Alicia.

"¡Ponte a hacer lo que te he pedido y no escuches las conversaciones de los demás!" - Le gritó Alicia a su hermana.

"Asco, asco, asco." - Se le escuchaba a Fate cada vez más lejos.

"¿Qué le has mandado a hacer a tu hermana?" - Pregunté ignorando todo el espectáculo de las hermanas.

"Una sorpresa, que te va a gustar." - Dijo divertida Alicia.

"Jajaja, te ves muy segura." - Respondí.

"Lo estoy." - Y me la imaginé con su característica sonrisa.

"¿Y ya le pediste permiso a tu madre para esta noche?"

"¿Concierto? Sí, y además le comenté sobre ustedes."

"¿Ah si? ¿Y qué le comentaste?" - Pregunté curiosa.

"Pues..."

**-Flashback-**

"Hola ma." - Saludó la rubia mayor al bajar para desayunar.

"Buenos días Alicia." - Respondió Precia sonriendo mientras servía unos panqueques.

"¡Uwa! ¡Panqueques!" - Saltó Alicia alegremente.

"Fue idea de tu hermana." - Sonrió la madre.

"¿De la regala besos? - Preguntó Alicia inconscientemente. - ¡OUCH! - Exclamó. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

Fate estaba detrás de ella y la había golpeado con una bandeja.

"¡Deja de decir idioteces!" - Exclamó Fate.

"¡Deja de andar regalando besitos!"

"¡No los regale! ¡Ella me besó!"

"¡Claaaaaaaaaaro! ¡Ahora la culpa la tiene Nanoha!"

"Ehmm..." - Veía Precia.

"¡Todo es culpa de ella! ¡Con esa ropa que se pone, sus gestos, su estúpida manera de caminar y de mirarme!"

"Esto... Chicas" - Seguía Precia.

"¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que sentías algo por ella!"

"¡No digas cosas que no son Alicia!"

"Chicas..." - Precia ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Cosas que no son? ¿Te recuerdo que ayer se besaron? ¡Nanoha y Fate sentadas en un árbol, dándose besitos-"

**_PLAF_**

"¡Cállate!" - Exclamó Fate luego de tirar el cojín en la cara de su hermana.

Alicia sonrió.

"¡Kissu kissu Fate!" - Alicia empezó a hacer muecas de besos mientras huía de su hermana.

"¿Ah sí? ¡Ponte a cuidar la no virginidad de Hayate!"

"Chicas..." - Precia ya tenía una sartén en sus manos.

"¡Al menos nosotras lo aceptamos!"

"Grrr... ¡Tú-!"

"¡ALICIA TESTAROSSA, FATE TESTAROSSA! ¡SILENCIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" - Gritó Precia levantando la sartén.

"¿Mami?" - Dijo Fate sonriendo.

"¿Mamita?" - Tembló Alicia.

"Si van a ponerse a hablar de sus parejas o problemas sentimentales, háganlo luego de desayunar, tengo que ir a trabajar y no pienso perder el tiempo escuchando cosas que ya sé. - Miró a Alicia. - Apestas a sexo, y para colmo a mujer, eres muy obvia. - Alicia pasó saliva y Precia giró hacia Fate. - Desde que me viste no me quieres hablar de la fiesta como otras veces, evades mi mirada y evitas el tema como si fuera malo. ¡Demonios! ¡Si es por su opción sexual eso ya lo sabía! Ahora siéntense a tomar su desayuno y no quiero escuchar una pelea más. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí señor!" - Exclamaron para luego sentarse al mismo tiempo.

"Perfecto... - Precia tomó aire y se sentó con sus hijas. - Ahora, - Miró a Alicia. - ¿Cómo se llama la chiquita a quién le diste tu virginidad?"

"Aasdadasdasdasdasddsdasd. Esto, yo, asdasdasdasd."

"Con claridad Alicia Testarossa."

Alicia pasó saliva ante la orden de su madre y respondió firmemente.

"Hayate Yagami."

Precia, quien se encontraba comiendo un pan, empezó a toser y a tomar agua rápidamente, pasó saliva y miró a su hija.

"¿Hayate Yagami? ¿La hija de Yukari?"

Fate suspiró aburrida.

"Ah sí, cierto, lo había olvidado, sí ella, y la chica que besó a Fate y que ella le respondió con más fuerza y deseo se llama Nanoha Takamachi."

Fate, quien estaba tomando café, escupió el café y empezó a toser como loca.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!" - Exclamó la menor molesta.

"¡Pero si yo te vi como la manoseabas!" - Respondió Alicia inocentemente.

A Fate se le llenó el rostro de color rojo, estaba tan sonrojada que hasta veía rojo. Está bien, eso fue exageración, pero sí estaba muy roja.

Precia miró a su hija con una leve sorpresa.

"La hija menor de Momoko, claro que sí la recuerdo, si cuando ustedes tenían meses de nacidas fuimos a conocer a los Takamachi. Y recuerdo que esta niña y Fate se llevaban muy bien, pero bueno, tuvimos que mudarnos y por cosas de la vida regresamos por aquí."

Suspiró.

"¿Y yo no me llevaba bien con ella?" - Preguntó la mayor algo celosa.

"Tú te la pasabas durmiendo Ali."

Antes de que Alicia le respondiera a su madre, la menor de las gemelas se robó el espacio para hablar.

"Nos llevamos muy mal, nos odiamos.

"Uy sí, tanto que la besas y la manoseas." - Respondió, para sorpresa de las hermanas, Precia.

"¡Mamá!" - Exclamó Fate frustrada.

"¡Jajajaja!" - No paraba de reír Alicia.

"Bueno niñas, - Habló la madre mirando su reloj. - me alegra que se hayan encontrado con las amigas de mis amigas de la infancia, pero es hora de irme, me gustaría quedarme a charlar más con ustedes pero ya no puedo."

"Tranqui ma. Hoy es el concierto, nos vemos más tarde." - Respondió Alicia tranquilamente.

"Si puedo me doy una vuelta chicas." - Dijo Precia tomando las llaves de su auto.

"Vale, nos vemos mamá." - Se despidió Fate.

"Adiós chicas, buena suerte. ¡Ah! ¡Saludos a Linith!"

"¡Ok! Igualmente." - Respondieron las hermanas en unísono.

Precia sonrió, les dio un beso a sus hijas en la frente y salió por la puerta.

Alicia miró a Fate y le sonrió con gracia.

"Hermana, ¿Me quieres ayudar en algo?" - Dijo Alicia dulcemente.

"Ohh mierda, esto no huele bien." - Pensó Fate conociendo esa sonrisa.

Sí, la sonrisa dulce de Alicia, no trae nada bueno.

O eso piensa Fate.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Vaya, tu mamá sí que es liberal."

Escuché el suspiro de Alicia en la otra línea.

"Sí que lo es. Por cierto, ¿Ya estás lista?"

"¿Huh?" - Pregunté, no sabía de qué me hablaba.

"Son las 4:30 a las 5 te iba a recoger para ir al concierto."

"¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy!" - Afirmé.

"Genial, entonces-"

"¡ALICIA YA ESTÁ LA ESTÚPIDA GRABACIÓN!" - Escuché a Fate en el otro teléfono.

"¡Gracias! - Alicia le respondió a Fate. - Me tengo que ir, ponle atención a la ventana." - Me dijo.

"Ahm... Ok..." - Respondí.

"Te quiero." - Dijo Alicia cariñosamente.

No pude evitar sonreír.

"Yo también."

Luego de unos segundos tomé el valor para cortar la llamada, me recosté en mi cama y miré hacia el techo ¿Cómo terminé así?

Son enigmas de la vida que nunca resolveré.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí, tengo que admitir, que el que Alicia haya aparecido en mi vida, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Cerré los ojos y vi su rostro, tan sonriente, tan adorable, que me hizo recordar una canción.

Look into my eyes you will see  
>what you mean to me<br>search your heart search your soul  
>and when you find me there you'll search no more<br>don't tell me its not worth tryin' for  
>you cant tell me its not worth dyin for<br>you know its true  
>everything I do I do it for you<p>

(Mírame a los ojos, tu verás  
>lo que significas para mi<br>busca tu corazón, busca tu alma  
>y cuando me encuentres allí no buscarás más<br>no me digas que no vale la pena  
>no me puedes decir que no vale la pena<br>tu sabes que es cierto  
>todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti)<p>

Look into your heart you  
>will find<br>there's nothin' there to hide  
>take me as I am take my life<br>I would give it all I would sacrifice

don't tell me its not worth fightin' for

(Mira dentro de mi corazón,  
>encontrarás<br>que allí no hay nada que esconder  
>tómame como soy, toma mi vida<br>te daría todo mi sacrificio  
>no me digas que no vale la pena luchar)<p>

Sin darme cuenta estaba cantando esa canción a todo pulmón, si ya estaba en la mitad ¿Por qué parar?

I cant help it theres  
>nothin I want more<br>ya know its true  
>everything I do I do it for you<p>

(No puedo evitarlo, no hay nada  
>más que yo quiera<br>tu sabes que es cierto  
>todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti)<p>

There's no love like  
>your love<br>and no other could give more love  
>there's nowhere unless you're there<br>all the time all the way

(No hay amor, como tu amor  
>y nadie más - podría dar más amor<br>no hay ningún lugar, al menos que estés allí  
>todo el tiempo, de todas formas)<p>

Oh you cant tell me its  
>not worth tryin for<br>I cant help it theres nothin want more  
>I would fight for you I'd lie for you<br>walk the wire for you ya I'd die for you

(No me digas que no vale la  
>pena<br>no puedo evitarlo, no hay nada más que yo quiera  
>yo pelearía por ti, yo mentiría por ti<br>caminaría en la soga por ti, y moriría por ti)

Hoy más que nunca agradecí que no estuvieran mis guardianes, sino estaría muy avergonzada, pero ya que no están...

Ya know its true  
>everything I do I do it for you<p>

(Sabes que es cierto  
>todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti)<p>

Me sentí tonta y enamorada, no podía creerlo, estaba cantando y para colmo una canción súper cursi.

Sonreí.

Nanoha se estaría burlando en estos momentos.

"¡Idiota! Se conecta así ¡Por algo es portátil!" - Escuché afuera.

Un momento, conozco esa voz...

"¡Mooo! ¡Soy la mayor así que trátame con respeto!" - ¿Huh? Ese reproche…

"¡Agh! ¡Cómo quieras! ¡Hazlo de una vez, estaré en el auto!" - Ese tipo de respuesta...

Salí corriendo y vi a Fate metiéndose a un auto negro y a Alicia con un amplificador y un micro, parecía que buscaba algo en ese amplificador.

"Aquí está." - Escuché gracias al micro.

Pasé saliva.

¿Qué está pensando?

"Ejem. - Aclaró la voz. - La siguiente canción va dedicada especialmente a mi lindo mapache, Hayate Yagami." - Miró hacia arriba y sonrió al verme ya en la ventana.

Sonreí.

"¿Qué harás Ali-chan?"

Escuché una introducción algo... Rara.

Espera.

Acaso es... ¿Música de banda?

Ése que te llama alas 3 de la mañana  
>y te pone una canción romántica<br>ése que te deja en la libreta una tarjeta  
>dónde dice que te ama<br>ése que te entrega el corazón con la mirada  
>y tu como si nada<br>ése que te enseña una canción para ablandarte el corazón  
>sólo yo<p>

Alicia se movía de lado a lado mientras me cantaba esa canción.

Sonreí.

¡Qué tierna!

Ése loco soy yo  
>Por que nadie como tu<br>me había flechado así  
>me había pegado aquí directo al corazón<br>sólo tu solo tu amor  
>sólo tu solo tu amor<p>

Y nadie te amara como te amo yo  
>con este loco amor<br>ya nadie te amara  
>sólo yo solo yo amor<br>sólo yo solo yo amor

Debía admitir que éste estilo de música no va con Alicia y menos aún me puedo imaginar a Fate así, pero la letra de la canción, me mata, me mata por completo y sólo eso importa ahora.

Ése que se muere por estar entre tus brazos

ése loco que sigue tus pasos

ése que te entrega lo mejor

para que nuestro amor

sólo yo

Ése loco soy yo

por que nadie como tu

me había flechado así

me había pegado aquí directo al corazón

sólo tu solo tu amor

sólo tu solo tu amor

Tomé mis cosas y bajé corriendo las escaleras, moría por darle un beso.

Nadie te amara como te amo yo

con este loco amor

ya nadie te amara

sólo yo solo yo amor

sólo yo solo yo amor

Justo cuando el ritmo estaba terminando me acerqué a ella y la abracé, ella rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura y la besé, la besé como nunca antes lo había dicho.

"Dios Alicia, me vuelves loca."

Ella empezó a reír.

"Tu también me enloqueces Hayate." - Dije para darme otro beso.

Estábamos disfrutando el momento tan tierno que Alicia había ocasionado.

Pero el sonido del claxon que Fate no dejaba de tocar nos sacó de nuestro momento.

"¡Tórtolas a tenemos que estar al menos a las 5:30 en la puerta para ir coordinando todo, los demás llegarán a las 6:00, así que rápido, suban!"

Alicia suspiró.

"Perdona, mi hermana es una idiota."

Negué.

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que ella quiere ver AHORA a Nanoha-chan."

Alicia empezó a reír.

"Tienes toda la razón."

Me besó levemente en los labios para luego cargar el amplificador y colocarlo en la maletera, luego subimos juntas en los asientos de atrás y Fate arrancó tranquilamente.

"Bien, próxima parada-"

"La casa de Nanoha."

"¿Eh?" - Dijimos Fate y yo ante el comentario de Alicia.

"Le dije que la íbamos a recoger hace 15 minutos, así que lo mejor es que vayas yendo hermanita."

"Pero Alicia ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Estás loca o algo por el estilo?" - Dijo Fate exasperada apagando el auto.

"¡No! Pero ¿Recuerdas que la invité a ella también? Pues me envió un mensaje diciendo que no podría ya que no conoce el lugar y le dije que en un rato pasábamos por ella, así que, arranca."

"No." - Negó Fate.

"Fate, tienes que. O acaso dime... ¿Quieres que mamá se moleste por que sacaste su otro auto sin su permiso ni autorización y además dejaste plantada a la hija de su mejor amiga?"

Fate no dijo nada, parece como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

Prendió nuevamente el auto y miró por el retrovisor.

"Sólo por lo segundo, a lo primero le hubiera dicho que fue por culpa de tu amplificador."

Alicia sonrió.

"Sólo avanza." - Dijo.

"Yagami." - Llamó Fate.

"¿Si _Fate-_**_chan_**?"

Suspiró. Sabe que no la dejaré de llamar así.

"Dime cómo llegar a casa de Takamachi."

"Bien, tienes que..."

Luego de indicarle como llegar a la casa de Nanoha-chan y que Alicia sacara a Fate de sus casillas nuevamente, llegamos al Café Midori-ya, negocio de la familia Takamachi. Fate bajó del auto y tocó la puerta de la casa al lado del negocio.

El hermano mayor de Nanoha salió y miró a Fate con seriedad.

Fate, que había salido renegando como un búfalo, ahora parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado ante la mirada del hermano de Nanoha.

"Así que vienes por mi hermana."

"Y-yo... He... Bueno...Sí..."

"No te escucho." - Reprendió el joven.

"¡Sí señor!" - Exclamó Fate haciendo que Alicia y yo estalláramos de risa.

¡Fue muy gracioso!

"Kyouya, ya no la molestes." - Escuchamos detrás del joven.

"Nanoha.- El hermano giró y miró a su hermana. - Cuídate mucho, no llegues muy tarde. ¿Vale?"

Nanoha le sonrió pesadamente a su hermano.

"Sí, tomaré un taxi." - Respondió Nanoha.

"No es necesario. - Intervino Fate. - Me comprometo a protegerla y traerla a salvo ni bien termine el concierto."

Nanoha, Alicia y yo, miramos a Fate demasiado, no, extremadamente, ¡No! ¡Súper hiper duper mega sdafijgihdkgsdfjdnbjngbhfg sorprendidas!

Kyouya sonrió.

"Más te vale."

Fate pasó saliva y miró a Nanoha.

"¿Nos vamos?" - Extendió su mano.

Nanoha asintió levemente, se despidió de su hermano y tomó la mano de Fate.

Una vez en el auto, todas permanecimos en silencio.

Calladas.

Sin decir nada...

Completamente atónitas... ¡Estupefactas!

Completamente-

"¡Ne Fate! ¿Te le vas a declarar a Nanoha?"

Nanoha empezó a toser descontroladamente.

Yo escupí mi bebida.

Alicia tenía cara de niño curioso

Y Fate... Pues, le tiró a Alicia una caja de mentas que tenía por ahí y gritó.

"¡YA CÁLLATE!"

Suspiré.

Ay Dios... Este día tendrá muchas sorpresas...

**-Fin del cuarto capítulo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

¡Por fin! ¡Aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo! :D Perdonen, mil disculpas por la demora, pero siempre, SIEMPRE, me salía algo, un proyecto, una reunión, un trabajo, y cuando tenía tiempo libre, estaba tan estresada que me ponía a jugar play ._.'' Pero bueno! Aquí está :D directo desde mi oficina xd recien hace 3 minutos me han dado un proyecto así que tengo que ir a hacerlo xD

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, son muy importantes, muchas gracias.

La canción de banda, como pueden ver, no es el estilo de las hermanas Testarossa, pero fue a pedido de Garifer que puse una canción de banda :D hubiera puesto una de las tuyas, pero me salen no disponible no sé por qué ._.''

Con respecto al auto, don't worry be happy, Precia ya lo sabe xD ah y... Ahmm... Que me olvido... Creo que nada más :D

Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización!

Bye :D


	5. ¿Sentimientos encontrados?

**Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones ni la cama donde estoy durmiendo D':

_Una recomendación~_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré las canciones en el orden que aparecen para que las programen justo cuando empiecen en el fic, sólo es una recomendación~

1. Turn me on - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj.

2. Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia.

3. Ignorance - Paramore.

4. Misery Bussines - Paramore.

5. Bring me to life - Evanescence.

6. What have you done - Within Temptation ft. Keith Caputo (SÍ O SÍ tengan lista esta canción, entran a youtube y después del com pegan esto: watch?v=F2QILvsYwxA)

7. Dance again - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull

Nos vemos en las notas de autor~

* * *

><p><strong>11:30 p.m.<strong>

"¿Me da un cono de helado con chispas de chocolate por favor?" – Preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros.

"Por supuesto, - Respondió el empleado. – un segundo por favor."

Precia sonrió y esperó firmemente en el puesto de helados nocturno que quedaba cerca a su hogar, había llegado muerta del trabajo y prefirió comprar un helado mientras esperaba a sus hijas en casa. La mujer bostezó cansada y retornó a su sonrisa habitual una vez que el joven regresó.

"Aquí tiene, gracias por su preferencia."

Precia entregó un ticket demostrando que había comprado el helado y se despidió alegremente.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su auto, comiendo su helado, la mujer tropezó, haciendo que el helado se cayera. Esperando su caída con los ojos cerrados notó que ésta nunca llegó cuando sintió que un golpe frío y duro fue reemplazado por unos brazos cálidos y fuertes.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con una mujer de cabellos verdes, esta mujer estaba sosteniéndola de no caerse. Precia abrió los ojos de par en par y se soltó lo más rápido que pudo. Un débil '_Gracias'_ salió de sus labios cuando notó la sonrisa típica de esta mujer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera huir, la mujer la tomó de un brazo con una sonrisa ladeada.

"No entiendo por qué demonios te empeñas en ignorarme o simplemente huir cuando nos encontramos."

Precia notó la molestia en esa frase y giró para enfrentarla.

"No es fácil tener que encontrarte con tu mejor amiga y ex novia todos los días. ¿Sabes eso no?"

La mujer más alta soltó el agarre y le sonrió con pena.

"Nunca pudimos aclarar el inconveniente, ni siquiera luego de que Clyde muriera. Simplemente empezaste a ignorarme, no sabía que estabas casada ni que tuvieras hijas, cuando lo supe fue cuando tu marido había muerto quería darte mi pésame, pero lo único que hacías era huir de mi."

Precia cerró los ojos y oprimió sus labios.

Ella no esperaba esto.

"Lindy, - Llamó Precia. – me dejaste cuando tus padres supieron de nuestra relación, luego de graduarnos te casaste con Clyde, encima estabas esperando un hijo. Yo lo que hice fue seguir mi vida, tratando de olvidarte, de olvidar todo el dolor que me causaste, no te culpo por casarte o por embarazarte, hasta donde supe eras feliz, eso me tranquilizó y me ayudó a seguir adelante, me casé y tuve a mis hijas, sin ti, sin tu apoyo, sin tu '_amor'_ como lo llamabas."

Lindy sintió su corazón romperse en trocitos, Precia tenía razón, ella la había herido. Negó con la cabeza y la abrazó.

"Nunca quise hacerte daño, - Fortaleció el abrazo. – tu conoces los contactos de mis padres, tenía miedo de que te dañaran. –La miró a los ojos. – No podía permitir que te hicieran daño, ya era muy tarde cuando supe en todas esas amenazas no eran reales, que sólo querían probarme, y que fallé la prueba. No te niego, fui feliz con Clyde y así tuve a Chrono, pero – La tomó por el rostro haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran y se mezclaran debajo del cielo estrellado. – nunca pude dejar de amarte."

**11:45 p.m.**

"Así que estos son los interiores de las Testarossa." – Dijo Lindy dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

"No es la gran cosa tampoco, pero es acogedor." – Sonrió Precia ingresando a la cocina.

Lindy sonrió y la siguió.

"Disculpa, mayormente no recibimos visitas, Alicia y Fate mayormente hacen sus trabajos de la escuela en la calle, no suelen traer amistades."

"Ya veo. – Se puso al lado de Precia haciendo que la misma se sorprendiera y tragara saliva sonoramente, Lindy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto de la más baja. – Aún te pongo nerviosa."

"Eso no es cierto, ya te dije, me caes mal." – Respondió Precia orgullosa de sí misma.

"Tanto que inclusive en cada reunión de la escuela me evitas, aún no puedo creer que hayas mandado a Linith a inscribir a tus hijas." – Terminó suspirando.

"Linith siempre me ha ayudado en todo. – Sonrió cálidamente recordando a la mujer música que regresó de Alemania hace unos años y la había ayudado con sus hijas. – Sé que la interrogaste sobre mí, te aprovechaste que mis hijas daban un examen de admisión a esa escuela para bombardear a la pobre Linith."

"Gata chismosa – Susurró Lindy por un costado. – Bueno, es curioso que una madre mande a un tercero a inscribir a sus hijas."

"Era necesario, Alicia hizo otra de las suyas y sabía muy bien que nuestra escuela – La miró a los ojos. – era exigente, por ende ella podría enderezarse un poco, una vez que me enteré que eras la directora de nuestra antigua escuela le pedí a Linith que me ayudará a inscribirlas ahí, yo no hubiera podido enfrentarme a ti."

Lindy ladeó un poco su cabeza.

Tristeza, eso sentía.

"Ven, - Guió Precia con dos tazas de té. – vamos a la sala."

Se sentaron en un mueble amplio de color marrón, Precia sólo prendió una luz de poca intensidad, tomó un sorbo de té y miró a Lindy.

Buscando respuestas.

En sí, una sola respuesta.

Lindy la miró y dejó la taza en la mesa el frente, Precia hizo lo mismo y sus miradas se cruzaron, Precia mordió su labio inferior dubitativa.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por qué Lindy la seguía poniendo nerviosa?

Peor aún.

¿Por qué Lindy seguía despertando el deseo en ella?

Lindy supo todas las preguntas con tan solo una mirada, un gesto en sí.

Se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

Precia se sonrojó fuertemente, se sintió nuevamente una chiquilla de quince años.

Lindy se acercó a ella lentamente, Precia trataba de alejarse, sin embargo su cuerpo se acercaba.

Lindy tomó su cintura con una de sus manos, Precia ignoró las advertencias de su cerebro y se dejó llevar.

Estaban a pocos centímetros, eran chiquillas nuevamente.

A punto de juntar sus labios.

A punto de-

"¡QUE NO SOY UNA GALLETA!" – Exclamó una voz entrando por la puerta.

Lindy y Precia saltaron saltando cada una al extremo de cada sillón.

"¿SI NO ERES UNA GALLETA DIME CÓMO DEMONIOS TIENES SABOR A CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATES?" – Gritaba una rubia media dormida.

O ebria quizás.

"¡QUE NO HUELO A ESO!" – Respondió efusivamente una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules tratando de hacer que deje de morderle la cabeza.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HAYATE?" – Continuó gritando la joven de cabello rubio soltando la cabeza de la mayor.

"La dejamos hace unos veinte minutos en su casa…" – Respondió la mujer cansada de cargar con esa rubia loca.

"LLEVAME A-"

"¡ALICIA TESTAROSSA! – Exclamó Precia mirando a su hija fijamente. - ¡Deja de gritar!"

"¡Mamá! – Sonrió la joven como si no la hubiera visto en años. Luego giró hacia un lado y vio a Lindy en el otro extremo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y se puso en pose de batalla… Según ella la de los power rangers. - ¡No me vas a llevar a la oficina del director! ¡Mi cabello ya tuvo demasiado ahí!"

Lindy suspiró y miró a la mujer mayor.

"Hola Linith."

Linith se sorprendió de verla y luego miró a Precia, ella la miró con cara de póquer a lo que simplemente le quedó suspirar.

No entendía a Precia.

"Buenas noches Lindy, cuánto tiempo eh." – Sonrió naturalmente.

"Esperen, esperen, esperen. – Cortó Alicia. – Para empezar ¿Qué hace aquí la directora? – La señaló culpable de algún crimen – Y quiero una respuesta ahora."

Precia se acercó lentamente donde su hija, con una aura maligna por cierto.

Alicia pudo sentir el '_cosmos'_ de su madre a lo que ella en respuesta hizo la pose de un 'pegasus ryuu sei ken' o mayormente conocido como '_meteoro de pegaso'_.

Esa chiquilla estaba segura que algún día iba a ser un '_Caballero del zodiaco'_.

"¡No podrás vencerme! ¡Soy un caballero de Athena! – Exclamó Alicia mientras lanzaba un puño al aire, pero algunas fuentes dicen que ella vio un rayo celeste saliendo de su puño, el cual _extrañamente_ su madre evitó. – Su-su cosmos es impresionante…"

Esa niña necesita un psiquiatra **URGENTE**.

Precia se paró en frente de ella y la miró.

"Vete a dormir." – Dijo fría y secamente.

Alicia se lanzó al piso diciendo que su madre la había inutilizado con su cosmos.

Linith suspiró y cargó a la loca, digo, rubia.

"Con permiso, la llevaré a su habitación."

Precia suspiró cuando vio a Linith subiendo las escaleras llevando a su joven hija.

"Ella no suele estar **tan** fuera de sus casillas, se me hace que ha tomado algo."

"O quizás le han dado algo, no creo que sea tan idiota de venir en ese estado." – Respondió Lindy sentándose nuevamente.

Precia suspiró y se sentó.

Sin darse cuenta se habían sentado juntas.

Ambas se sonrojaron notoriamente al verse así.

"¡Who-pa!" – Saltó Linith poniéndose entre ellas dos sin querer.

Era muy inocente para su bien.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? – Preguntó alegremente. - ¡No esperen! Mejor díganme como es que se hablan nuevamente." – Sonrió la mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

"Te lo respondería con gusto. – Dijo Precia. – Pero primero tienes que decirme qué paso con mi hija y segundo, ¿Dónde está Fate?"

Linith pasó saliva.

"Bueno… Es una larga historia…"

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo V: ¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

* * *

><p><strong>5:45 p.m.<strong>

Estaba muy, pero muy ansiosa.

Para empezar Fate se ofreció a cuidarme luego que mi hermano la enfrentó, después me tomó de la mano y ahora me encuentro en el asiento del copiloto.

No sé que hacer. ¿Debería agradecerle? ¿Cómo le puedo agradecer?

De pronto recordé el beso que ella y yo nos dimos en la fiesta como si fuera la idea más brillante del universo.

¡NO! ¡NO NANOHA!

¿Cómo le voy a agradecer con un beso? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¡Yo la odio!

"¡Ne Fate! ¿Te le vas a declarar a Nanoha?"

Empecé a toser sin parar. Hayate escupió una bebida que estaba tomando. Fate frenó de pronto y tomó una caja de mentas que tenía escondida y se la lanzó a Alicia, la cual parecía una inocente niña.

"¡YA CÁLLATE!" – Exclamó Fate con molestia.

Alicia levantó la caja de mentas y la metió en su morral.

"Habían dos mentas ahí…" – Susurró con malicia.

Fate se estacionó en una zona 'reservada' dentro de un estacionamiento exclusivo en un edificio, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Alicia y Hayate se las arreglaban para salir del auto y yo…

Uhm.

Empecé a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad cuando Fate abrió la puerta y sin mirarme a los ojos tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir del auto.

Atónita.

Así estaba.

¿Qué bicho le ha picado a-?

"¡Pero si son las gemelas Testarossa!" – Exclamó un hombre de cabello corto sonriéndole a las hermanas.

"¡Vice! – Saltó Alicia - ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

Vice abrazó a la rubia mayor y le sonrió a Fate que respondió de la misma forma.

"Por cierto, - Alicia se separó. – ellas son Hayate y Nanoha, - Sonrió. – Hayate es mi novia. – Miró a Fate. – Y Nanoha la novia de Fate."

"¡¿EH?" – Grité.

_**SLAM**_

Sonó la cabeza de Alicia en el suelo.

Obviamente Fate la empujó.

¿Saben? Ya me acostumbré a ver a Alicia en el piso…

¿Qué? ¡Se la pasa ahí!

* * *

><p>"Y yo que me había ilusionado…" – Suspiró Vice mirándome.<p>

"No, no soy la novia de Testarossa, y nunca lo seré."

"Nunca digas nunca." – Cantó Hayate tomando una bebida.

Nos encontrábamos ya dentro del local. Vice era el bartender de este lugar, así que las bebidas no eran un problema. Según nos comentó Vice las hermanas eran muy conocidas por estos lugares ya que ganaron varias competencias y contra bandas muy buenas. Sin embargo, las hermanas eran alumnas de Linith, una música muy conocida en el extranjero quien además era uno de los tres jueces de cada concurso.

Habían diferentes tipos de concurso, pero dos eran los principales: El primero que es de un concierto d canciones por banda, hay otra competencia que era de 3 canciones por genero por cada banda, es decir, la banda retadora escogía un género para cantar y la otra banda tenía que cantar otra canción de ese mismo género.

Fate se molestó muchísimo cuando se enteró que esa el concurso que le había tocado. Al parecer perdieron su tiempo ensayando para otro tipo de canciones. Noté que Alicia ni se inmutó, al parecer a ella le daba igual todo.

Según comentó Vice, Linith era una jueza muy exigente, y a pesar que fuera la maestra de las Testarossa casi siempre las calificaba con negativos. Eso impulsó a las hermanas esmerarse cada vez más.

Pero bueno, eso fue hace unos minutos. Las Testarossa salieron a caminar por el lugar dejándonos solas con Vice quien muy alegremente nos contaba las anécdotas que tenía con las hermanas.

"Long-Arch es buen grupo, siempre cada vez que termina una batalla de bandas con ellas, este lugar se convierte en una fiesta total, tenemos un DJ que pone música variada, de todo en sí, y todos aprovechan en bailar al ritmo de la música que suene." – Comentaba Vice.

Espera. ¿Long-Arch?

"Long-Arch es el grupo de Alicia y Fate-chan." – Respondió Hayate respondiendo a la expresión de mi rostro.

Sonreí y continué tomando mi soda.

No, no pensaba tomar alcohol.

"¡Se están demorando demasiado!" – Exclamó Alicia llegando junto con Fate.

"Ya van a llegar, recuerda que fueron a buscar a la violinista." – Respondió Fate calmadamente.

Alicia suspiró.

"Mierda, odio que se demoren tanto."

"¿Qué sucede Ali? – Preguntó Hayate. - ¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No, - Negó Alicia. – lo que sucede es que dentro de poco ya va a empezar el concurso y faltan los miembros de la banda."

"Van a llegar cuando los necesitemos." – Respondió Fate serenamente.

Alicia volvió a suspirar.

"¿Nanoha-san?" – Escuché que me llamaban.

Giré y vi a mi pupila Subaru Nakajima con una expresión de duda.

"Hola Subaru. – Respondí alegremente. - ¿Qué haces en este lugar?"

Subaru sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

"Lo que sucede es que mi hermana es cantante de un grupo que va a participar hoy y por eso vine a animarla."

_**BAM**_

"¿Cómo es eso que tu hermana es la cantante? – Preguntó Alicia que había saltado chocando así con una banca. - ¿Acaso Ginga es cantante?" – Giró y observó a Fate inmediatamente, seguí su mirada y vi confusión en Fate.

¿Por qué duda?

¿Por qué tiembla?

¿Acaso Ginga tiene algún tipo de conexión especial con ella?

Sentí hervir mi sangre, como si Ginga se estuviera robando algo que ni siquiera era mío.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

O peor aún.

¿Qué es lo que siento por Fate Testarossa?

"Mierda…" – Escuché susurrar a Hayate.

Quise pasar de inocente y hablé.

"¿Es tan buena cantante?"

"No es eso." – Respondieron todas en unísono. Lo cual hizo que se miraran entre ellas sorprendidas.

¿Qué es lo que tanto saben?

"Bueno, - Subaru se paró. – será mejor que vaya a animar a mi hermana – sonrió. – obviamente también animaré a Tea así que estaré en ambos lados." – Agitó su mano de un lado a otro y luego desapareció entre la multitud que se estaba acumulando.

"Será mejor que se vayan acercando al escenario." – Dijo Vice seriamente.

Ambas hermanas asintieron.

Alicia besó a Hayate y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Fate solo se limitó a mirarme y luego irse pausadamente.

No entiendo.

No entiendo que demonios le pasa a esa mujer.

* * *

><p>"Derrite un gran glaciar, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón… ¡CHALA-HEAD-CHALA!" – Gritaba, digo, cantaba Alicia. Según ella estaba '<em>afinando'<em> su voz.

"No pienses naaaaaaaaaada sólo escucha, sueños hay tu corazón. ¡CHALA HEAD CHALA! No importa lo que suceda, sorprende… ¡EL DÍA DE HO-HO -HO-HOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" – Gritó Fate metiendo una hamburguesa a la boca de Alicia.

"tinesfhmfdjgfaguajhgfdg"

"¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Hayate. – Awww, mira… Está babeando"

"¡AGH!" – Grité sacando mi pañuelo y tirándoselo a Alicia.

Nos encontrábamos frente al escenario, casi al lado de los jueces, estábamos esperando a los demás del grupo sin éxito alguno… Sin embargo las hermanas se veían muy confiadas. Espero que todo salga bien, sino…

"¡Hey! – Saludó una mujer desde la mesa de los jueces. - ¿Qué hay?"

"¡Linith!" – Exclamó Fate.

Alicia terminó de limpiarse la boca y saltó encima de Fate.

"¡Linith! ¿Tienes agua por ahí? Fate me metió una hamburguesa completa…"

Linith suspiró y se acercó a nosotras con una botella de agua. Alicia se la quitó y la tomó como si fuera la última botella agua en el desierto.

"¿Y quiénes son estas niñas?" – Nos miró agachándose un poco.

Alicia justo estaba tomando aire para hablar cuando…

_**BLAM**_

Fate le tiró una bandeja – Sólo Dios sabe de dónde salió esa cosa – y se acercó a Linith.

"Unas amigas de la escuela. Ella es Hayate Yagami, pareja de Alicia. – Señaló a la chica en el piso. – Y ella es - me miró y me pareció ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Puede que sea una alucinación… - Nanoha Takamachi."

Linith se mantuvo en silencio mirándome. Luego miró a Fate y sonrió.

"¿Sólo Nanoha?" – Preguntó la mayor.

"Sí, sólo Nanoha." – Contestó Fate.

"¿Nanoha-Nanoha?" – Continuó Linith.

"Sí. Sólo Na-no-ha."

"¿Sólo Nanoha-Nanoha?" – Persistió Linith.

Fate presionó sus puños con fuerza.

"Sí. – Contestó a regañadientes. – Sólo Nanoha."

"¿Nanoha Takamachi de Testarossa?" – Sonrió Linith.

Fate se paralizó y yo me sonrojé sonoramente. Pude percibir las risas de Hayate detrás de mí y a una Alicia empezando a tomar conciencia.

"¡N-No!" – Gritó Fate.

Linith suspiró.

"Pues yo digo que sí."

"¡Qué no!" - Insistió Fate.

"¡Sí!" – Apoyó Alicia a Linith.

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No!"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Linith.

"¡Sí!" – Contestó Fate.

Hubo silencio.

Un silencio que parecía infinito.

"¡JAJAJASKGMDDFA!" – Se escuchó la risa de Hayate.

"¡EPIC WIN!" – Exclamó Alicia tirándose al piso de la risa.

Fate y yo nos miramos e inmediatamente giramos a lados diferentes.

Puta madre.

¿Qué me pasa con esta chica?

¿P-Por qué ella me pone así?

¡Por el amor de Dios!

"Veo que se están divirtiendo." – Dijo una voz fémina entrando al grupo.

"Ah. Debes ser Nakajima." – Contestó Linith de forma natural.

"Es un placer saber que sepa quien soy Linith-san."

¿Na-Nakajima?

Las risas cesaron y lentamente se reincorporaron.

Cuando giré a la dirección de la voz noté que era Ginga Nakajima. Ella me miraba de manera sospechosa. Luego miraba a Fate y me volvía a mirar a mí.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

"Bueno. – Habló Linith. – Imagino que ya están todos listos."

Ginga asintió.

"Nosotros aún estamos esperando a nuestros integrantes." – Contestó Alicia.

"No hay problema. Empezaremos con un género en el que no se necesitarán instrumentos esenciales. – Sonrió. – Sé que son buenas con todo tipo de instrumento musical, así que no dudo que podrán arreglárselas hasta que lleguen sus miembros.

Alicia sonrió.

"Claro. Podemos hacerlo."

Fate asintió y sacó de su bolsillo un USB.

Ginga sonrió aún más y se retiró.

Linith cambió de un rostro jovial a uno serio.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces. Sabes lo exigente que soy."

Alicia la miró.

"No dudes de nosotras"

* * *

><p>"Bienvenidos a la guerra de bandas del día de hoy, mi nombre es Alto y seré su anfitriona el día de hoy. – Todos aplaudieron efusivamente, incluyéndonos a Hayate y a mí. – Bien gente, tendremos dos grupos, uno de ellos muy conocido y otro nuevo que quiere ingresar a sus corazones, para empezar tenemos al retador, ellos son… ¡Los androides! – Exclamó haciendo que algunos aplaudan y otros silbaran. – Por otra parte tenemos a uno de nuestros campeones… ¡Long-Arch! – Al decir eso todos aplaudieron, silbaron y gritaron en aprobación. Era toda una locura. – Como bien saben, esta batalla consiste en 3 canciones por grupo, el retador canta un género y el siguiente grupo tiene cantar una diferente canción pero del mismo género. – Tosió. – Bien. Ahora empezaremos con el retador. ¡Los androides!"<p>

Ginga ingresó junto con un muchacho que nunca había visto en mi vida. Se acercó a una máquina algo curiosa para mí, mayormente había visto a esa máquina con los DJs.

Luego le preguntaré a Alicia el nombre de esa cosa.

Ginga se acercó al micro y habló.

"Turn me on. David Guetta con Nicki Minaj."

Todos aplaudieron y los mismos aplausos cesaron cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Docta docta, need you back home baby

Docta Docta, where you at?

Give me somethin'

I need your love

I need your love

I need your lovin'

You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'

My body needs a hero

Come and save me

Todos empezaron a aplaudir al tono de la canción.

Something tells me you know how to save me

I've been feeling weird (oh)

Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Oooooooooh!

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Todos coreaban la canción incluyendo a Hayate.

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Hayate me empujó para que siguiera sus pasos.

Me limité a sonreír y seguirla

Oh you make it right

My temperature is super high

If I scream, if I cry

It's only 'cause I feel alive

My body needs a hero

Come and save me

Something tells me you know how to save me

I've been feeling real low

Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Oooooooooh!

Hayate y yo empezamos a corear también la canción y a saltar al igual que los demás

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touche me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

You've got my life in the palm of your hands

Come and save me now

I know you can, I know you can

Todos empezaron a moverse para los lados.

"Déjate llevar." – Susurró Hayate en mi oído.

A pesar de que Fate y Alicia estuvieran detrás del escenario, estaba segura que ellas también hubieran seguido a la multitud.

Don't let me die young, I just want you to fatha' at my young

I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I know you can save me

And make me feel alive

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Turn me on

Al cesar la música todos aplaudieron.

Ginga dio una reverencia y se fue junto con su compañero.

Alto, quien se encontraba algo agitada según parece por bailar, ingresó al escenario y suspiró.

"Vaya, muy buena eh… Bien, vamos ahora con ¡Long-Arch!"

Al decir el nombre y desaparecer los presentes aplaudieron como si fuera un grupo mundialmente conocido.

Fate se acercó a esa máquina y colocó su USB.

Alicia sonrió y se acercó al micro.

"Titanium, de David Guetta y Sia."

Los asistentes aplaudieron y al igual que la otra canción, sus aplausos cesaron al iniciar la música.

You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

Se escuchó a un grupo de chicas gritar 'LAS AMO' mientras Alicia cantaba.

Hayate y yo giramos instantáneamente haciendo que se callaran al mirarnos.

En ese momento se escuchó a todo el lugar empezar a corear mientras se movían lentamente a los lados.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Todos empezaron a saltar instantáneamente y se detuvieron cuando inició la siguiente estrofa

Cut me down

But it's you who'd have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

Hayate y yo sonreímos y nos dejamos llevar por la melodiosa voz de Alicia.

"¡Hayate! ¡Nanoha!" – Llamó una voz. Las dos giramos y vimos a Tiida Lanster.

"¡Lo lograron! – Exclamó Hayate. – Están ya cantando, lo mejor será que se apresuren."

"Felizmente escogieron una electrónica primero. – Miró hacia atrás. – Nos demoramos un poco debido a que Susuka no encontraba una vestimenta apropiada."

¿Susuka-chan?

"Miré detrás de Tiida y vi a Susuka-chan escondiéndose. Sonreí y me acerqué.

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

"Nanoha-chan, no creas que traicioné o algo, yo sigo siendo de las porristas, es solo que-"

La abracé.

"Tranquila."

Arisa, Shari y Teana se unieron y nos miraron sorprendidas.

"¿Nanoha? ¿Hayate?" – Preguntó Arisa.

"Fueron invitadas por las gemelas. – Dijo Tiida. – Pero no es tiempo de hablar será mejor que vayamos de una vez."

Los integrantes asintieron y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium...

Entonces todos empezamos a cantar junto con Alicia quien nos guiaba con sus brazos.

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard, that bulletproof glass

Fate se movía lentamente de un lado a otro. Empezó a mover su cabeza dejándose llevar por la música.

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Todos aplaudimos ferozmente mientras las hermanas nos daban una reverencia para luego salir del escenario.

"Wow… - Susurró Alto ingresando otra vez. - ¡Esto está muy reñido! – Empezó a reír. – Bueno, para seguir con el espectáculo, viene la segunda canción."

Ginga ingresó junto con el resto de su grupo, todos eran hombres. Curioso.

Muy curioso.

"Ignorance. Paramore."

La guitarra empezó a sonar haciendo que todos saltaran de inmediato.

Al igual que Hayate, empecé a dejarme llevar.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle

A mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life

Empezamos a expandirnos por todo el lugar, o bueno Hayate lo hacia y yo sólo la seguía.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same

We're not the same

Oh we're not the same

Yeah the friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good

It's good

Todos empezaron a corear a todo pulmón.

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same

We're not the same

Oh we're not the same

Yeah we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good

It's good

Vimos que entre todos empezaron a golpearse y tomé a Hayate antes que ella también se les uniera.

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

El chico de la guitarra empezó a saltar junto con Ginga haciendo que todos se emocionen y los sigan.

Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out

Todos aplaudieron sin parar, Hayate empezó a gritar de emoción. Yo estaba atónita. Era un exceso de energía el que se desperdiciaba así.

"Vaya, vaya. – Dijo Alto. – Esto está cada vez más caliente."

Giré hacia la mesa de los jueces y Linith junto con otras dos personas anotaban en un papel.

"Para ustedes… Long-Arch…"

Alicia entró junto con Fate siendo seguida por Tiida, Arisa y Teana.

Todos aplaudieron mientras cada uno se colocaba los instrumentos.

Fate se colocó una gorra negra que combinaba con su estilo. Me golpeé mentalmente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella así. ¡Dios mío santo! ¡Ya basta!

Alicia se acercó al micro y susurró.

"Paramore… - Todos aplaudieron. – Misery Bussines…"

Y con eso un golpe de la batería hizo sonar las guitarras lo que logró que todos estallaran en saltos.

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we had caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Todos, incluyéndome. Empezamos a cantar el coro.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Fate se acercaba al micro para apoyar a Alicia con la segunda voz, Teana se esmeraba y seguía el paso.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

Sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way

Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like

It's easy if you do it right

Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Alicia se acercó a Fate y empezó a cantar en su oído.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving...

Alicia lanzó el gorro de Fate al público y señaló a Teana quien inició el solo de guitarra.

Hizo que todos estallaran de energía.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Todos, absolutamente todos, seguimos a las hermanas.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so...

Alicia nos miró a todos y sonrió.

It just feels so good.

Dos de los tres jueces se pararon a aplaudir, sin embargo, Linith sólo seguía anotando en un papel.

"¡Esto está que quemaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Alto gritó y la siguieron todos los asistentes. – Bien, si no empatan esta vendría a ser la última canción… ¿Están listos? ¡Entren androides!"

Todos ingresaron tranquilamente y se colocaron los instrumentos.

Ginga se acercó a un piano y atrajo el micro hacia ella.

Un chico se acercó al micro de la segunda voz y terminó de afinar su guitarra.

"Bring me to life. Evanescence."

El piano se dejó escuchar e invadió el lugar con su melodía.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors…

Me sorprendí de lo tan aguda que había convertido a su voz…

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Se levantó del piano y con el micrófono en mano empezó a cantar.

Wake me up

Cantó el chico con autoridad.

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Se dirigió al público y empezó a cantar.

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

El muchacho tomó aire y cantó.

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Ginga le contestaba a su cantante sin ningún problema, aunque se le notaba algo cansada por forzar tanto su voz.

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

El muchacho se acercó y cantó.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Ginga nos miró y contestó.

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Nos dio la espalda y siguió cantando.

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Se sentó en el piano y terminó de tocar la canción.

Bring me to life

Todos aplaudieron ante la aguda voz de Ginga.

Suspiré. No creo que Alicia pueda agudizar tanto su voz…

"Esto sí que es un reto. Alto tomó un pañuelo y lo pasó por su frente. Bien, ahora sigue Long-Arch." – Dijo alegremente saliendo del escenario.

Junto con los anteriores integrantes, también ingresaron Shari y Susuka, Colocaron un micro extra para la violinista quien agradeció con una sonrisa.

Susuka empezó a tocar con el violín sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Would you mind if I hurt you?

Mentira. Su voz era sorprendente… ¡No creí que la pudiera volver tan aguda!

Understand that I need to

Wish I had other choices

Than to hurt the one I love

Tiida se acercó al micro y contestó.

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now

Alicia sonrió y canto junto con él.

I know I should stop believing

I know that there's no retrieving

It's over now

What have you done?

Tiida tomó aire y gritó.

What have you done now?

Alicia y Fate cantaron junto con él.

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

What have you done now?

Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done now

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done now

Todos empezamos a dejarnos llevar por las voces del grupo.

Would you mind if I killed you?

Would you mind if I tried to cause you have

Turned into my worst enemy

You carry hate that I don't feel

It's over now

What have you done?

What have you done now?

Hayate canto junto con Alicia con mucha pasión, como si sintiera esa canción.

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

What have you done now?

What have you done…

Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done now

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done now

Alicia tomó el micro y cantó como una soprano, sólo eso hizo sorprendiendo a todos. A todos… Linith se paró y cantó junto con ellos.

I will not fall

Won't let it go

We will be free

When it ends

Estoy segura que hasta los integrantes de Ginga cantaron esta canción.

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

What have you done now?

Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

Los jueces aplaudieron, Linith silbó en aprobación y Hayate gritó '_Alicia te amo_.'

Fue un espectáculo muy…

No sé…

Para haber sido sólo seis canciones fueron muy… Batalladas ¿Así sería? No lo sé. Pero debo suponer quién es el ganador.

Alicia y los demás recibieron muchos elogios por parte de los presentes. Demasiados.

Alto se acercó a la mesa de los jueces y le dieron un sobre.

Linith se veía muy sonriente, más que sonriente, se le veía orgullosa… Muy orgullosa.

Alto subió al escenario e hizo que ambos grupos se colocaran a los lados de ella.

"Veamos… Según la decisión de los jueces… El ganador es…"

Hayate y yo sujetamos nuestras manos con fuerza. Estábamos muy ansiosas… Demasiado en sí.

"Pues, estoy más que de acuerdo con el ganador de hoy. – Alto sonrió y miró a Ginga. – Lo lamento. ¡Long-Arch es el ganador!"

Alicia y Fate se abrazaron, Arisa levantó a Susuka, Tiida y Teana abrazon a Shari. Todos eran muy felices. Excepto el grupo de Ginga que a regañadientes bajaron del escenario. Ginga espero que terminaran de celebrar para darle la mano a Alicia.

"Excelente." – Se escuchó gracias al micro.

Ginga sonrió y bajó del escenario tranquilamente.

Long-Arch bajó del escenario y fueron felicitados por todos. Alicia y Fate se las arreglaron para huir ya que aparecieron a nuestro lado a los pocos minutos.

"Una gran performance." – Dijo Hayate dándole un beso a Alicia.

Fate y yo nos sonrojamos al verlas.

Agaché mi cabeza y pasé un poco de saliva.

Al levantar mi rostro me encontré con los ojos de Fate mirándome fijamente.

Pasé saliva y le sonreí.

"Ha sido un espectáculo muy bueno, felicidades."

Fate me sonrió naturalmente y se acercó a mi oído.

"Gracias." – Susurró.

Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda. Estaba congelada.

Me había gustado la manera como me lo susurró.

A pesar que fue un agradecimiento sincero. El simple hecho de sentir sus labios rozando parte de mi cuerpo me volvía loca.

Ok. Necesito ayuda y urgente.

"¡Felicidades!" – Exclamó Hayate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Seguí a Hayate y también los felicite. Habían dado una gran performance, eso era más que cierto.

* * *

><p>Tal y como lo había dicho Vice, la fiesta ya había iniciado. Alicia y Hayate se la pasaban en la pista de baile, a veces bailaba con alguna de ellas o con Tiida, pero me sorprendía que Fate no bailara, se la pasaba sentada en el bar hablando o simplemente tomando. ¿Serán ciertos los rumores de que ella no baila por que lo hace horrible? ¡Quién sabe!<p>

En fin, hace un momento uno de los integrantes del grupo de Ginga le dio un vaso de licor a Alicia, ella lo aceptó alegremente y lo tomó sin chistar. Todo estaba ya muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

Para ser sincera, era muy buena la música, pero la mayoría no me gustaba. Me senté esperando algo al menos que se pudiera bailar, pero nada.

O eso creí.

Dance, yes (RedOne)

Love, next

Dance, yes ( )

Love, next

Eso se puede bailar… A pesar que no me agrade.

Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmy yam

Shimmy yay

I'm a ol' dirty dog all day

No way Jose

Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre

You should check that out

Maybe you ain't turn her out

Alicia se acercó a Fate y le susurró algo, luego me sonrió y Hayate la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a la pista de baile.

Maybe it's none of my business

But for now work it out

Let's get this, dale

Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside

I find it so stupid

So why should I hide

That I love to make love to you baby

(yeah make love to me)

Fate me miró aún sorprendida por que su hermana le había dicho. A pesar de no saber lo que e tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por saberlo.

Fate me sonrió aún nerviosa y me extendió su mano.

"¿Bailas?"

Asentí lentamente sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

"Te advierto que no soy buena bailando." – Susurró cerca a mi oído causando nuevamente esa electricidad que tanto amaba y odiaba.

"Yo te guiaré." – Traté de sonar lo más natural posible.

So many ways wanna touch you tonight

I'm a big girl got no secrets this time

Yeah I love to make love to you baby

(yeah make love to me)

Pasé mis brazos por Fate y empecé a guiarla lentamente.

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then

(let's do it do it do it)

Me separé de ella y empecé a moverme lentamente tratando de seguir los pasos de esa coreografía

Only got just one life this i've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say

(let's do it do it do it)

Llevé una de sus manos al aire y me di la vuelta para empezar a mover mis caderas como mejor sabía.

Que horrible sonó eso.

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Dance, yes

Love, next

Dance, yes

Love, next

Giré y nuestras miradas se conectaron nuevamente. Me pareció ver fuego dentro de su mirada. Oprimí mis labios y seguí bailando nuevamente.

Baby your fire is lighting me up

The way that you move boy is reason enough

That I love to make love to you baby

(yeah make love to me)

I can't behave

Oh I want you so much

Your lips taste like heaven

So why should I stop?

Yeah I love to make love to you baby

(yeah make love to me)

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then

(let's do it do it do it)

Only got just one life this i've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say

(let's do it do it do it)

Esta vez Fate pudo tratar de seguir mis pasos, un poco torpe he de decir. Pero lo intentó al menos.

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Miré a Fate a los ojos y el fuego que había visto antes se intensificó. Fate pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me llevó hacia ella, mis brazos apretaron el abrazo detrás de su cuello. A pesar de la poca luz me pareció verla morderse los labios.

Buscando algo.

Con deseo.

Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman

Modern day Hugh Hef (uh, yes)

Playboy to the death (uh, yes)

Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)

Mami let me open your treasure chest

Play dates, we play mates

I'm the king at snatching queens, checkmate

What you think?

It's a rumor

I'm really out of this world

Moon, luna

Make woman comfortable

Call me bloomer

Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya

But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'

So ahead of myself

Everyday's yesterday

Want the recipe? it's real simple

Little bit of voli, and she'll open sesame

Nos acercamos lentamente, estábamos a pocos centímetros de juntar nuestros labios. Dios mío… Acaso yo…

Cerré mis ojos esperando que ella llegara.

Now dance yes

Love next

Dance yes

Love next

Los saltos de los demás hicieron que nos separáramos, nos miramos sorprendidas y evitamos nuestras miradas nuevamente.

La puta madre.

If this would be a perfect world

We'd be together then

(let's do it do it do it)

Al girar vi a Ginga con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Apretó sus labios y salió corriendo fuera del.

De una forma u otra me sentía mal por ella.

Como si yo tuviera la culpa de eso.

Pero no la tengo.

¿Verdad?

Only got just one life this i've learned

Who cares what they're gonna say

(let's do it do it do it)

La canción estaba a punto de terminar y nosotras seguíamos estáticas en nuestro lugar.

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Hayate y Alicia nos empujaron de casualidad, o eso creí, y nos volvieron a juntar.

Fate y yo nos miramos nuevamente fijamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza y di un paso atrás.

Esto no puede estar pasando…

* * *

><p>Alicia se estaba poniendo más molesta de lo normal. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.<p>

Vice nos había servido unas bebidas a Hayate y a mi, cortesía de la casa. Al principio no pensaba tomar, pero bueno… Ya que es cortesía imagino que no hay que ser una persona maleducada y así que lo recibí. Sonriendo tomé un sorbo de mi bebida, esperando licor obviamente.

"¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" – Escupió Hayate.

"¡JAJAJAJAJ! ¡AKJGSNHHDGHSODMAS!" – Empezó a reír Alicia.

Ya estaba confundida. ¿De qué me perdí?

"¡Esto es sólo soda! ¡No es alcohol!" – Exclamó Hayate molesta.

"En ningún momento dije que fuera algo alcohólico." – Sonrió Vice.

Sin darme cuenta yo también me estaba burlando junto con Alicia. Era muy chistoso ver a mi mejor amiga peleando por una bebida de cortesía sin alcohol.

Limpiando las lágrimas de risa de mis ojos los abrí lentamente y… Bueno. Pude ver a Fate entre la multitud conversando junto con una chica.

"¿Quién demonios es esa?" – Susurré molesta, sin siquiera yo saber por qué.

"¿Ella? Pues debe ser una de las tantas fans de Fate. Suele pasar, y va a pasar más ahora que Alicia tiene pareja." – Me contestó Vice naturalmente.

La sangre me empezó a hervir. O sea quién demonios se cree esa perra para venir a hablarle sabiendo que la joden conmigo ¿Eh?

¿Por qué no viene aquí y le coquetea frente a todos?

Si supuestamente la emparejan conmigo ¿Por qué es tan zorra de coquetearle sabiendo eso?

¡Y peor aún!

Va a pasar más seguido. Simplemente por que no soy la pareja oficial de Fate.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza tratando de contener toda mi ira.

Odio.

Celos.

¿Celos?

"¿Estás bien Nanoha?" – Preguntó Vice ignorando a Alicia que estaba empezando a joderlo con una canción de travestis. Alicia ya se estaba pasando de quisquillosa.

Suspiré.

"Necesito aire." – Me abrí paso entre todos y salí de allí.

Suspiré nuevamente.

En fin, eso no interesa, ya estoy afuera del local y sólo tengo que centrarme en calmarme.

Nanoha.

Cálmate.

…

¿Cómo demonios me voy a calmar si Fate viene a mi cabeza cada vez que cierro mis ojos? ¡Alguien dígame qué debo hacer!

Agh.

Odio lo que me está sucediendo.

De verdad lo odio.

¡Y para empeorar más mi situación siento celos!

¡Yo! ¡Joder!

Lancé una piedra a la pista.

Odio que me esté pasando esto. Lo detesto.

Siento como si así estuviera perdiendo algo muy importante.

No, yo no, es imposible. ¡Por qué lo es! ¿No?

"Eh… Pero si es la parejita de Fate Testarossa." – Escuché detrás de mí.

Giré lentamente y pude ver al baterista de la banda de Ginga junto con el bajista y la segunda guitarra.

'_Parejita_'…

Nuevamente sentí el dolor dentro de mi corazón.

Nunca antes había sentido este dolor dentro de mí.

¿Por qué?

"Bueno, - Escuché con maldad, lo cual me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos estúpidos. – no creo que alguien pueda escuchar tus gritos por aquí."

¿GRITOS?

"Quedamos en que sólo la golpearíamos." – Cortó el guitarrista.

"¿Y tu crees que no va a gritar cuando la golpeemos?"

¿GOLPEARME?

Mierda.

Justo ahora mis piernas no funcionan.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

"Pero es una chica común, si fuera Fate Testarossa sería diferente." – Contestó una voz detrás de mí.

Era el tipo de la primera guitarra.

Joder, joder, joder, joder.

"Vayamos calentando con ésta, de todas maneras hizo llorar a Ginga-san."

¿Qué yo qué?

El tipo de la batería me sonrió con maldad y furia.

De pronto empezó a correr levantando un puño.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe…

_**THUMB**_

Escuché.

Al ver que seguía intacta abrí mis ojos lentamente, para mi gran sorpresa lo que había escuchado era al tipo cayendo al suelo con mucha fuerza y frente a él, estaba mi salvadora.

"¿Por qué mierda se metieron con ella?" – Preguntó desafiante.

"¡Ustedes hicieron sufrir a Ginga-san, eso tiene que pagarse!" – Gritó el tipo del bajo corriendo hacia ella.

Ella se hizo a un lado y luego se agachó para golpearlo en el estómago y luego, desde el estómago arrastró su puño hasta llegar a la nariz.

El chico se agachó adolorido y sobando, su ahora, nariz rota.

Uno de ellos le lanzó un golpe, ella lo recibió y sonrió.

"Marica." – Escuché que dijo ella son la sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella levantó su puño. El cual iba en dirección a la ingle.

"¡DETÉNGANSE!" – Gritó una voz conocida haciendo que giremos.

Era Ginga.

Se acercó lentamente y miró a los chicos de su banda.

"¿Creyeron que yo quería que alguien les hiciera daño a ellas? – Nos señaló. - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ilusos de pensar eso?"

Los chicos se quedaron callados. No tenían palabras.

"Lo lamento Ginga, pero tu grupo queda vetado de este lugar, si deseas tú puedes venir, pero ya no con ellos. No permitiré esta clase de actos en este lugar." – Dijo una voz entre las sombras.

"No se preocupe Linith-san. – Dirigió su vista hacia nosotras. – Lo lamento chicas." – Nos sonrió. Supe que su sonrisa era natural. Totalmente natural.

Linith salió de las sombras y acompañó a Ginga y a su grupo hacia el estacionamiento.

Sentí que la vida regresaba a mi cuerpo. El golpe del retorno de mi energía hizo que me sintiera un poco mareada. Di unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de sostener mi cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?" – Me preguntó mi salvadora sosteniéndome.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

"S-sí." – Respondí lo mejor que pude.

"Lo lamento. – Me abrazó por atrás. – Si te hubiera pasado algo yo-"

Sentí una felicidad rara en mí. Una felicidad que nunca había sentido.

En toda mi vida no me había sentido así.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Gracias por salvarme… Fate."

Hundió sus mejillas en mi cabello haciéndome sentir extrañamente… Cómoda.

"Jamás permitiría que te pase algo."

Me liberé de su abrazo para girarme y mirarla a los ojos.

Sus ojos color carmesí que brillaban más que nunca. Reflejaban culpabilidad y… ¿Qué significaba ese otro brillo que me hacía sentir feliz?

"¿De verdad?"

Asintió lentamente abrazándome nuevamente juntando nuestras frentes.

Nos quedamos mirando toda una eternidad. O eso me parecía a mí.

Me sentía muy bien con ella.

Como si hubiera estado esperando esto toda mi vida.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello. Miré sus labios y yo sabía que ella también miraba los míos.

Con mi mano derecha acaricié su rostro, ella apoyó su mejilla en mi mano.

Era extrañamente cómodo.

Yo…

Levantó su rostro y mordió sus labios lentamente… Con deseo.

Caminamos lentamente hacia el estacionamiento privado, donde se encontraba su auto.

Me cargó y me sentó encima de la capota del auto.

Sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo fuego, se había intensificado.

Mordí mis labios esperando que ella haga lo que yo también quería.

Sin darnos cuentas nuestras manos estaban unidas y ella estaba acariciando con suavidad mi mano.

La miré buscando que lo hiciera, ella me sonrió con ternura y besó mi mejilla. Sentí como si me hubiera dado un choque eléctrico. Ella se percató de ello creyendo que me había incomodado, con la mirada me pidió disculpas y yo negué.

_No vas a parar lo que has iniciado, si lo empiezas lo terminas. _

Fate comprendió mi mirada y me volvió a acariciar lentamente, sintiendo mi rostro como si lo estuviera admirando. Sonreí y disfruté cada momento de su tacto.

Empezó a acercarse a mi rostro lentamente, sentí su respiración en mis labios. Relamí lentamente mis labios y cerré los ojos.

Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron nuestras lenguas empezaron a comprenderse en lugar de pelear como lo hacíamos mayormente mediante nuestros insultos.

La abracé esperando que me diera más de ella, más de esa aura fogosa que salía de ella. Ella comprendió mi mensaje y me besó con más fuerza pero con delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía la mía, con la otra empezó a recorrer desde mi hombro derecho hasta mi cintura.

Su tacto me estaba volviendo loca.

Con suavidad tomé su mano y la llevé hacia mis pechos, sentí su sonrisa mientras nos besábamos, sin ni una pizca de vergüenza empezó a moldear mis pechos.

"F-Fate." – Gemí.

"Nanoha… - Tomó aire. – Yo-"

"¡OH MIERDA UNA RATA!" – Escuchamos y nos detuvimos y peor aún cuando vimos salir una rata del lugar de donde provino la voz.

"¡ALICIA ABANDONA LA MISIÓN!" – Exclamó otra voz.

Fate y yo nos quedamos pálidas. Nos miramos.

Observamos nuestra posición.

Más aún.

Lo que estábamos haciendo.

"¡GAH!" – Exclamamos al mismo tiempo escupiendo y haciendo muecas asquerosas.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?" – Grité.

"¿Yo? Pero si fuiste TÚ quien quería que la tocara."

Mierda.

"¡Jodete Testarossa!"

"¡Jodete tú Takamachi!"

"¡JODANSE TODAS!" – Exclamó Alicia.

Hayate suspiró.

Alicia estaba más loca de lo normal.

"Aquí estaban." – Se escuchó una nueva voz entrando.

"¡Linith!" – Exclamamos sorprendidas.

Sólo espero que POR FAVOR recién haya entrado.

"Alicia he escuchado comentarios que no estás muy bien que digamos. Vamos a tu casa ¿Te parece?"

"¡ME NIEGO!" – Exclamó como si le negaran el mejor juguete de la historia de los juguetes.

Ja.

"Hayate." – Llamó Linith.

Hayate asintió y noqueó a Alicia.

"Tenemos cinco minutos." – Susurró Hayate.

"Perfecto. – Nos miró. – Fate, lleva a Nanoha-san a su casa, yo me encargaré de Alicia."

Fate palideció.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

Hayate reprimió una risa.

"¿Qué? – Preguntó Linith. – Tú tienes que llevarla, Hayate-san me comentó que te habías comprometido a eso."

Fate asintió.

Hayate seguía tratando de reprimir la risa

Y yo…

Puse mi mejor cara de póquer.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

No he hecho más que mandar todo a la mierda el día de hoy.

O a todo lo que concierne a Fate mejor dicho.

Linith nos sonrió con tranquilidad y subió a su auto.

Genial.

Ahora estaré sola con Fate.

¡OTRA VEZ!

.

.

.

¡PUTAS HORMONAS!

**-Fin del quinto capítulo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo extra <strong>_**(¡yay!)**_

Mi nombre es Ginga Nakajima, hace un tiempo mi hermana y yo viajamos a otros país, al volver a nuestro país natal ingresamos a una escuela secundaria, sin embargo en Alemania las clases eran adelantadas, por ende nos adelantaron de grado. De igual forma pasó con los Lanster, unos vecinos y amigos cercanos que volvieron de Italia, pero igual apestamos en las clases.

En fin, eso no importa, pero sí explica el hecho de cómo la conocí…

Había estado en el hospital debido a una intoxicación que tuve, por ende al regresar nuevamente a la escuela tenía que ponerme al día de todo.

"¡Eres una idiota!" – Escuché.

Corrí para ver más de cerca y noté que era la capitana de las porristas gritándole a…

¿Quién es ella?

La rubia la miró con desprecio y se dio la vuelta.

Era la primera vez que la veía.

De seguro era nueva.

Después de hacer mi deber de espiar salí de mi escondite de lo más tranquila.

_**FLAP**_

"¡Lo lamento!" – Dije al darme cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

"Tranquila ¿Estás bien?" – Me dijo una dulce y natural voz.

Levanté mi rostro lentamente y pude ver sus orbes borgoñas preocupados frente a mí.

"S-sí." – Respondí tontamente.

Ella sonrió amablemente y levantó uno de mis libros que se había caído.

"Creo que esto es tuyo."

"U-Uhm." – Asentí con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, un gusto."

"El gusto es mío. – Admití. – Soy Ginga Nakajima."

"Nakajima… ¿Eres pariente de Subaru Nakajima?" – Preguntó con sorpresa.

Asentí levemente escondiéndome entre mis cuadernos.

Joder.

"¡FATE! – Exclamó una chica exactamente igual a ella, lo que hizo que me sorprendiera notablemente. - ¡Apúrate!"

Fate suspiró y luego me sonrió.

"Tengo que irme, mi hermana me llama." – Me sonrió con calidez.

Asentí tontamente mientras la veía correr hacia su hermana.

Su hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Fate le respondió lanzándola al piso.

Jocoso.

Pero aún así seguía sorprendida por lo que ha pasado… Yo…

Mejor lo ignoraré.

Pasaron los días y subí con cansancio a la azotea para relajarme de tanto estrés escolar. Antes de entrar escuché una melodía agradable. Dulce. Amorosa.

Entré con suavidad y vi a Fate en el borde junto con una guitarra y una libreta de notas.

Miraba hacia el patio de entrenamiento y continuaba con la melodía.

¿A quién miraba tanto?

"¡Hey! – Saludé. - ¿Cómo estás?"

Fate me miró y me sonrió.

"Hola Ginga. Pues… - Observó nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento. – Bien, digamos que bien.

Me acerqué a ella y sin querer leí el título de lo que parecía una canción.

'_Por amor al arte'_

"¿Eres música?" – Pregunté, a pesar que lo sabía, ya que el problema entre ella y la carismática capitana de las porristas era muy conocido.

"Sí, - Respondió con naturalidad. – de hecho prefiero tocar y escribir en lugar de cantar. De eso se encarga Alicia."

Me senté a su lado para poder conversar mejor con ella y tratar de saber más sobre su vida.

"Escribes una canción de amor ¿No?"

Fate se paralizó y negó con fuerza.

"No. Esto es sólo… - Miró hacia el campo de entrenamiento y giré junto con ella. Mierda. Estaba mirando a las porristas, no, en sí, sólo miraba a Nanoha Takamachi. – Sólo es una canción." – Terminó con tristeza.

Estaba atónita.

Sorprendida.

Dolida…

"¿Escribes para Takamachi-san?"

Me lanzó una mirada inexpresiva y luego negó levemente.

"Puede ser para cualquiera, puede ser para ella, para mi hermana, para mi madre, e inclusive para ti."

La idea de que fuera para mí me dio una luz de esperanza.

Una luz de alegría en sí.

"Es hora de volver a clase. – Miró al cielo. – Nos vemos Ginga." – Se despidió con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la salida.

Desde ese día me di cuenta que me gustaba Fate y que quería ser parte de su vida. Yagami me aconsejó que sólo fuera yo misma, que no tratara de imitarla ni nada para llamar su atención.

Pero fallé.

Decidí decirle mis sentimientos, los cuales ella no aceptó y me pidió que sólo fuéramos amigas.

No, siempre y cuando tenga la oportunidad intentaré estar con ella.

Y así formé un grupo de música.

¡Inclusive la reté a un duelo de bandas!

Je.

No sé qué me pasaba.

Fue muy…Estúpido de mi parte.

Para colmo, luego de verla con Takamachi en el duelo de hoy fue aún peor.

Lloré lo admito, pero también debía aceptar que Fate se veía diferente, muy diferente, muy… Feliz.

Por ende he tomado la decisión de dejarla en paz. La dejaré ser feliz y no interrumpiré en su vida.

Al final de cuentas… Cada uno está destinado a alguien.

Es sólo cuestión de tiempo…

**-Fin del capítulo extra-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

Hola, hola :D

Aquí les traigo la continuación xD (yay)

Lamento la demora, cada día ando más ocupada ._."

Pero bueno :3

Uhm, ¿Acotaciones? Pues, Subaru, Ginga, Teana estudian en la misma aula que Nanoha, Fate y Hayate debido a que estudiaron en el extranjero, y es por eso que se les adelantó de grado, pero son menores xD Excepto Tiida, que era el mayor de todos xD

Coloque un capítulo extra de Ginga para que comprendan la situación de ella :C

No coloqué la traducción de las lyrics esta vez por que tanta lyric ya estaba ocupando mucho lugar, así que para mayor comodidad se ha omitido la traducción de las mismas, aunque dudo que eso les moleste xD Caso contrario, favor de decírmelo :D

En fin.

Cambié de rating el fic por que... Bueno, ya lo verán xD

Dejen review o no subiré el próximo episodio D=

Ok no xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, inbox, etc :'D

Siempre los tomo en cuenta x3

Espero les haya gustado :D

Nos vemos~ ;D


	6. Tómalo con calma

**Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece, ni las canciones y menos aún la cama en la que estoy acostada…

Espera ¿Qué?

* * *

><p><em>Una recomendación~<em>

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré las canciones en el orden que aparecen para que las programen justo cuando empiecen en el fic, sólo es una recomendación~

1. The Beatles - Yesterday

2. Erasure – Love to hate you

3. Pedro Suarez Vértiz – Me estoy enamorando

4. Bryan Adams – Please forgive me

5. Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is

6. Cream -Sunshine Of Your Love

* * *

><p>"¿Y eso es todo lo que pasó? – Preguntó Precia tomando un té. – "Ganaron, bailaron, tomaron y listo."<p>

Linith pasó saliva sonoramente y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

"Sí…" – Respondió.

Linith no quería que la matriarca Testarossa se entere de lo que en realidad pasó.

Y menos aún del casi acto sexual de Fate y Nanoha. No por el acto, sino por que fue encima de su auto.

"Bien. – Precia se levantó del sofá y tomó su celular. - ¿Tienes el número de Momoko?" – Le preguntó a Lindy.

"Claro, tengo registrados los números de los padres colaboradores." – Sonrió y dictó el número.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la misma Momoko tomara el teléfono de casa.

_"Familia Takamachi, buenas noches."_

"¡Hola Momoko! ¡Soy yo! ¡Precia!"

_"¡Precia! ¡Oh cuánto tiempo!"_ – Contestó la mujer de la otra línea.

"Lo sé Momoko, disculpa que te llame tan tarde pero tengo que pedirte un favor…"

_"No hay problema amiga, dime."_ – Respondió alegremente.

"Bueno es que…"

**-Mientras tanto en la casa Takamachi.-**

"Ajá, bien, yo le diré, no hay problema. Esperaré a que suene algún auto. – Contestó la mujer que tenía el teléfono. – No te preocupes Precia. – Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que decía la otra mujer. – Comprendo, confía en mí. – Sonrió. – Tu también cuídate, adiós."

"¿Quién era?" – Preguntó Shiro Takamachi medio dormido.

"Pues era-" – Se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de un auto como si estuviera aparcando. Se levantó de su cama y salió por la ventana.

Sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado.

"¡Fate! – Cantó. - ¡Tu madre llamó!"

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo VI: Tómalo con calma**

* * *

><p>Subí en el auto y cerré los ojos, suspiré y esperé a que Nanoha ingresara.<p>

"Sabes como llegar a mi casa ¿No?" – Preguntó con falta de interés.

"Sí." – Respondí de forma inexpresiva.

Esperé a que el auto de Linith desapareciera en el retrovisor para recién prender el auto. En silencio pasábamos las calles, un silencio muy incómodo para ser sincera.

"Detente un momento aquí." – Pidió Nanoha suavemente.

Apuntó a una máquina de sodas, así que cedí a su petición y aparqué frente a la máquina. Prendí la radio a un volumen leve y salí del auto junto con ella.

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh, I believe in yesterday

"Los Beatles." – Dijo Nanoha sosteniendo una soda.

Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me Oh, yesterday came suddenly

"Claro, una leyenda." – Respondí naturalmente.  
>Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say I said something wrong<p>

Now I long for yesterday

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away Oh, I believe in yesterday

Nanoha se apoyó en mi hombro y suspiró de cansancio.

Pasé saliva y traté de abrazarla con mi brazo derecho, para mi sorpresa ella se había dejado.

Why'd she have to go? I don't know, she wouldn't say I said something wrong

Now I long for yesterday

"Gracias. – Dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho. – De no ser por ti, solo Dios sabe lo que me pudo haber pasado."

Con mi brazo la atraje más hacia mí.

"Ya deja de agradecerme."

Nanoha soltó una risa y me empujó hacia atrás.

A veces creo que esta chica tiene serios problemas de bipolaridad… Digo… ¿No?

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away Oh, I believe in yesterday

"Se nos hará más tarde, lo mejor será que vayamos avanzado~" – Cantó y se sentó al auto

Boté el resto de la soda en un basurero y subí al auto con una rara presión en mi pecho.

Debe ser el cansancio…

Waoh Oh Oh Oh! Waoh Oh Oh Oh! Waoh Oh Oh Oh!

Waoh Oh Oh Oh! Waoh Oh Oh Oh! Waoh Oh Oh Oh!

Me senté al lado de Nanoha y ella solo se recostó con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados.

I'm crazy flowing over with ideas

A thousand ways to woo a lover so sincere?

Love and hate what a beautiful combination

Sending shivers up and down my spine

Pasé mis ojos por sus piernas, pasé a sus caderas y luego a sus pechos.

For every Casanova that appears

My sense of hesitation disappears

Love and hate what a beautiful combination

Sending shivers up and down my spine

Mordí mis labios cuando mis ojos llegaron a los labios rosa de ella.

And the lovers that you sent for me

Didn't come with any satisfaction guarantee

So I return them to the sender

Pasé saliva y agité mi cabeza con fuerza, prendí el auto y respiré hondo

And the note attached will read

How I love to hate you

I love to hate you

I love to hate you

I love to hate you

Miré la radio con odio por poner esa canción de Erasure con mi peor enemiga al lado.

Oh you really still expect me to believe

Every single letter I receive

Sorry you what a shameful situation

Sending shivers up and down my spine

Pisé el acelerador y di las vueltas en las curvas sin precaución alguna

I like to read murder mystery

I like to know the killer isn't me

Love and hate what a beautiful combination

Sending shivers make me quiver

Feel it sliver up and down my spine

Pude sentir el sudor en mis manos y de la nada empecé a agitarme y a sentirme terriblemente desesperada.

How I love to hate you

I love to hate you

I love to hate you

I LOVE TO HATE YOU!

"¡Mierda!" – Grité y detuve el auto.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Nanoha con sobresalto.

Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos zafiro mirándome fijamente. Cerré mis ojos e inhalé y exhalé tres veces.

Son solo los nervios, nada más.

_Pero nervios ¿De qué?_

"Lo lamento, me pareció olvidar algo, pero no, acabo de recordar que atrás está mi guitarra."

Nanoha suspiró con tranquilidad y se volvió a recostar en el asiento.

_Obviamente nervios después de haberla tocado y besado en el estacionamiento._

Mierda Fate, eres un asco.

Estaba en un club con mi guitarra,  
>no había mucha gente y de espaldas<br>andaban conversando.

Golpeé el timón. ¿En serio? ¡Música en español!

¡Y ENCIMA ÉSTA!

Pero sentí un amor que me miraba,  
>concho de vino el pelo, delgada,<br>ojos de caramelo.

Dicen que el amor es todo un proceso,  
>yo te juro que es mentira,<br>mi alma la amó en ese momento.

Giré y la volví a mirar, dormida, tan reluciente como siempre y tan bell-

¿Qué?

Perdí la canción, perdí las palabras,  
>perdí la noción del tiempo,<br>fue claro,  
>no fue un presentimiento.<p>

Siempre ocurre pero no es igual  
>siempre ocurre pero no es igual<br>no es igual.

Inhalé y exhalé rápidamente para calmarme.

Me estoy enamorando,  
>se que para toda la vida<br>me estoy enamorando,  
>se que para toda la vida.<p>

Te odio Pedro Suarez Vertiz.

Tres de la mañana llamé a tu cuarto.  
>discúlpeme señorita, me encanta, me gusta,<br>soy sincero.

Después de una hora de estar callada,  
>me dijo yo te sigo y te amo<br>desde hace mucho tiempo

siempre ocurre pero no es igual  
>siempre ocurre pero no es igual<br>no es igual

Ok, Fate, son solo hormonas, sí, es eso. Nada más. Nada más.

Me estoy enamorando,  
>sé que para toda la vida<br>me estoy enamorando,  
>se que para toda la vida.<br>Me estoy enamorando,  
>se que para toda la vida<br>me estoy enamorando,  
>se que para toda la vida.<br>Hey, y tu también

¡NO!

Apagué la radio con rabia mientras maldecía a los malditos cantantes de mi infancia.

Malditos sean.

"¡Hey! Esa canción es bonita."

MIERDA.

¡ESTABA DESPIERTA!

"D-Disculpa…"

Habla Fate, ¡HABLA! ASKLAJGSFGSFJAKA

"Esto… - Tragué saliva. - ¿Hace cuánto llevas despierta?".

Me miró dubitativa y luego frunció el ceño.

"Recién, además, ya debimos haber llegado, en lugar de demorarte apagando esa radio ya estaríamos durmiendo cada quien en su casa."

Ah… Demonios, aquí está la antigua Nanoha.

"Ya vamos a llegar Takamachi, no te sulfures."

Cruzó sus brazos y miró al frente.

Nos mantuvimos así unos minutos más antes de llegar a su casa…

Al estacionar al frente de la casa de los Takamachi tomé inconsiente a Nanoha de la mano.

"Gracias por haber asistido esta noche."

Pude notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sacó su mano con delicadeza y sonrió.

"Gracias por traerme a casa sana y salva."

"Ya basta de esos agradecimientos."

Nanoha sonrió y sacó su móvil.

"Dame tu celular, quiero saber al menos si llegaste bien."

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, ladeé un poco la cabeza y se lo dicté sin problemas, luego de eso ambas sonreímos y salimos del auto.

"¡Fate! – Cantó una mujer. - ¡Tu madre llamó!"

Miré a arriba y vi a la madre de Nanoha agitando su mano efusivamente.

Espera.

¿Dijo **mi** madre?

Oh mierda… Estoy reverendamente jodida…

"Parece que alguien está en problemas~" No que va Nanoha, solo me veo asustada y tiemblo por que mi madre me recibirá con un fuerte abrazo… Más que todo por que tengo el auto…

¡MIERDA! ¡EL AUTO!

"Fate~ - Cantó la madre de Nanoha en la puerta – A pedido de tu madre te tienes que quedar esta noche en mi casa."

"¿QUÉ?" – Escupí junto con Nanoha, esto era inaudito, no podía quedarme en casa de los Takamachi, por nada del mundo.

"Lo lamento señora Takamachi, pero tendré que declinar su invitación." – Eso Fate, sé cortés.

"Oh no pequeña, - ¿Me dijo pequeña? ¡SOY MÁS ALTA QUE SU HIJA! – lo que pasa es que Precia tiene miedo que la policía te pille con su auto~ - Reverenda mierda. – Y además quiere que mañana le lleves el auto lavado."

Con un carajo.

"Lamentablemente no tengo otra cama disponible, - Me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia su casa. – por ende, tendrás que dormir con Nanoha~"

"¡NO!" – Exacto, eso, lo mejor es que no lo grité sola, Nanoha me acompañó.

"No puedo aceptar tu respuesta – Sonrió. – cuando éramos jóvenes tu madre nos dejaba dormir en su casa, la diferencia es que ella tenía cuartos extra, aunque se quedaba sola con Lindy… ¡EN FIN!"

Ajá, claro, como mi madre fue caritativa con ella en su adoles-

¿Lindy?

No me jodas…

¿LA Lindy que conozco?

"¿Lindy Harlaown?" – Cuestionó Nanoha.

"Claro. Pero esa es una larga historia que les contaré algún día… Si es que no me olvido claro." Terminó sonriendo y yéndose mientras silbaba la marcha fúnebre.

Ok, la madre de Nanoha está loca.

No estoy de coña, en serio lo está.

Nanoha soltó un fuerte bufido y me jaló hacia su habitación mientras daba fuertes pisadas.

Está molesta, y mucho.

Demonios.

"¿Necesitas alguna pijama?" – Me preguntó ya adentro de la habitación

Negué suavemente.

"Bueno, en ese caso… - Me miró con nerviosismo que no logré comprender ¿Qué pasa ahora Takamachi?- Podrías… - ¿Qué? – Cerrar los ojos, por favor."

Ah… Que cierre los ojos para no ver como te cambias. Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ya que insistes.

Levanté mis hombros y cerré mis ojos.

Crucé los brazos y esperé. Debo admitir algo… Quería abrir los ojos, en serio, no miento, el tan solo pensar que se está cambiando a MI lado me hace… URGH, es que ESTÁ DESNUDA JODER.

Con el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo pude verla mientras se terminaba de quitar el sostén.

FATE DEJA DE MIRARLA CARAJO

POR LA PUTA MADRE DEJA DE HACERLO FDGHDKJFGHKDJHKDHD

Sentí que una gota de sudor pasaba por mi rostro, me relamí los labios inconscientemente y empecé a agitarme sin querer.

Ah mierda, soy una enferma.

Con una de sus manos libres tapó uno de sus senos para colocarse mejor la pijama. Una vez ya lista giró lentamente y me miró, abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Ah mierda, yo andaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡FATE TESTAROSSA!"

Y luego recuerdo a Nanoha golpeándome con un bate (que sólo Dios sabe de donde salió).

* * *

><p>2:00 a.m.<p>

Acostada (y muy adolorida luego del golpe que Nanoha me dio) me preguntaba por qué hice eso. Más que todo… ¿Por qué me la quedé mirando como idiota?

Somos mujeres, o sea, no debería andarme fijando en el cuerpo de otra mujer y menos aún excitarme por eso ¿no?

Ahh mierda.

Suspiré cansada y giré en la cama con pesadez. Para mi sorpresa Nanoha también se había dado la vuelta, por ende estábamos frente a frente… Admiré su rostro, sus facciones, todo en ella, automáticamente acaricié su cálido rostro y sonreí por inercia propia. Con mis dedos bordeé sus labios pensando en el dulce sabor que tenían cuando nos besamos horas antes.

Pasé saliva y negué con fuerza. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué mi iPhone, activé la lista de reproducción en aleatorio y bajé un poco el volumen.

Odio haber olvidado los audífonos en el auto.

It still feels like our first night together

Feels like the first kiss It's getting better baby

No one can better this Still holding on You're still the one

First time our eyes met Same feeling I get

Only feels much stronger I wanna love you longer

Do you still turn the fire on?

Cerré mis ojos y suspire.

So if you're feeling lonely, don't You're the only one

I'll ever want I only want to make it go

So if I love you a little more than I should

Please forgive me, I know not what I do

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Please believe me (Oh believe it), every word I say is true

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

Sentí a Nanoha moverse un poco y luego relajarse.

Still feels like our best times are together

Feels like the first touch Still getting closer baby

Can't get closer enough Still holding on

You're still number one

I remember the smell of your skin

I remember everything

I remember all the moves

I remember you yeah

I remember the nights, you know I still do

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Nanoha directamente a sus ojos.

Se había despertado.

Me miraba con tranquilidad y pasividad.

So if you're feeling lonely, don't

You're the only one I'll ever want I only want to make it go

So if I love you a little more than I should

Please forgive me, I know not what I do

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Please believe me (Oh believe it), every word I say is true

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

Entrelazó nuestras manos y se acercó más hacia mí, pude sentir que mi corazón latía rápidamente y los nervios se apoderaban de mí, a pesar que quería saltar y correo mi cuerpo no respondía, parecía como si mi cerebro ya no funcionara.

The one thing I'm sure of

Is the way we make love

The one thing I depend on Is for us to stay strong

With every word and every breath I'm praying

That's why I'm saying

Sus labios y los míos se fusionaron en uno solo. A pesar de ser corto, lentamente nuestros labios se separaron.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos antes de volver a besarnos.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through

Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Babe believe it, every word I say is true

Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you

No, believe, I don't know what I do

Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you I can't stop loving you

Con el brazo que tenía libre atraje su columna más hacia mí. Escuché un gemido salir de sus labios lo cual me hizo sonreír en pleno acto. Soltó mi mano izquierda y pasó sus manos por mi cuello, luego de hacerlo utilizó sus manos como palancas para que ella terminara encima de mí y ya no de lado.

Entonces sonó Foreigner en mi iPhone, mientras iniciaba la canción Nanoha se agachó para besarme y mantener fijas mis manos en su cadera.

Sonreí con satisfacción y empecé a cantar.

I gotta take a little time  
>A little time to think things over<br>I better read between the lines  
>In case I need it when I'm older<br>Aaaah woah-ah-aah

Nanoha llevó mis manos hacia sus pechos y dejó que la tocara tal y como yo desee.

Now this mountain I must climb  
>Feels like a world upon my shoulders<br>And through the clouds I see love shine  
>It keeps me warm as life grows colder<p>

Aproveché y la acosté en la cama para quedar encima de ella.

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
>I don't know if I can face it again<br>Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
>To change this lonely life<p>

Nanoha empezó a gemir cuando empecé a besar su cuello con necesidad.

Necesidad de ella.

Y canto conmigo.

I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I wanna feel what love is  
>I know you can show me<br>Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

Mientras marcaba su cuello pasé mi mano por debajo de su pijama y toqué sus senos con delicadeza.

I'm gonna take a little time  
>A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh<br>I've got nowhere left to hide  
>It looks like love has finally found me<p>

Nanoha empezó a gemir más, cosa que por cierto, me estaba volviendo loca.

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
>I don't know if I can face it again<br>I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
>To change this lonely life<p>

La miré a los ojos y pude ver toda la delicadeza que había en ella, toda la entrega que estaba a punto de darme… Sin perder más tiempo le quité la pijama para poder ver todo su bello y delicado cuerpo.

I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I wanna feel what love is  
>I know you can show me<br>I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
>And I know, I know you can show me<p>

"¡Nanoha! – Sonó la puerta. – ¿Podrías hacer Karaoke otro día?"

"Mi hermana." – Susurró Nanoha.

Ambas despertamos del trance en el que estábamos y nos miramos.

Nanoha llevó sus manos a la boca y me empujó con fuerza.

Auch.

Empezó a buscar su pijama desesperadamente, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del universo.

A todo esto…

¿Dónde la habré tirado…?

"Hay personas que intentamos dormir…" – Decía con pesadez la persona tras la puerta.

"¡Lo lamento Miyuki!" – Exclamó Nanoha poniéndose la pijama.

Reaccionando tomé mi iPhone y lo apagué. Maldije una y otra vez, sin siquiera saber si era por que estaba a punto de tener relaciones con mi enemiga o por que nos interrumpieron…

Quisiera saber el por qué.

Nanoha se acostó y me dio la espalda por completo.

Para ser sincera, no la culpo. Giré al lado opuesto de ella. Y varias preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza, pero las que más recuerdo fueron:

¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué no pude detenerme a tiempo? ¿Es que acaso yo…?

Nah.

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas…

* * *

><p>7:00 a.m.<p>

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas.

Son solo hormonas.

_**BRRRRRRR BRRRRRRRRR BRRRRRRRRR**_

Empezó a vibrar mi móvil, lo tomé del suelo, miré el ID de llamante, contesté con fastidio.

Ya tengo una idea de lo que dirá…

"¿Alicia?"

"_¡FATE FATE FATE! ¡TUVISTE SEXO CON NANOHA! ¡YO LO SÉ LOQUILLA!"_

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" – Contesté desesperada saltando de la cama.

"_Oh… Creí que sí, ya sabes, somos gemelas y ya bueno…"_

"¿Qué?" – Pregunté colocándome mi chaqueta.

"_Hay gemelos que sienten cosas de otros… Y eso…"_

¡POR UN DEMONIO!

"¡Deja de creer esa mierda!"

Ok, quizás esa mierda sea real.

"_Bueno, vale… ¿A qué hora estás viniendo?"_

Ahm…

"Ni idea, tengo que lavar el auto ¿Mamá te dijo algo?" – Si me dice que no le ha hecho nada me pego un tiro.

"_Pues… -_ ¡Dilo joder! _– Sí, me ha castigado, no veré a Hayate, si queremos vernos ella tiene que venir."_

"Eso es duro." – Respondí colocándome las converse.

"_¡Lo sé! Pero bueno…"_

"Te lo mereces por andar tomando bebidas desconocidas."

"_Creí que no tenía nada, no me culpes."_

"En fin, nos vemos más tarde."

"_Vale, le diré a mamá que estás bien~"_

"Gracias."

"_Adiós~"_

"Adiós."

Puta Alicia, puto móvil, puto día, putos pensamientos, puto auto.

PUTAS HORMONAS.

"¿Alicia?" – Preguntó Nanoha aún a mis espaldas.

Genial, la desperté, como si eso no fuera a ser peor.

Actúa con naturalidad Fate, hazlo.

AHORA.

"Sí. – Di algo más estúpida. – Solo llamó para joder."

"Ah."

¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR?

"Será mejor que bajemos a tomar desayuno."

Ok, Nanoha está actuando muy raro… No es para menos, ayer casi-

¡FATE!

"Vale."

Terminé de pararme y esperé a que se pusiera las pantuflas.

"I wanna rock and roll all night~"

Empecé a cantar para aliviar un poco el ambiente y quitarme el estrés de paso.

"And party everyday~" – Respondió Nanoha.

Genial, el ambiente se siente mejor.

"I wanna rock and roll all night, and party everyday." – Cantamos juntas.

Volvimos a repetir la misma frase mientras saltábamos como idiotas.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU." – Exclamé señalando a Nanoha.

"I wanna rock and roll all night, and party everyday." – Cantó como fan descontralada.

Empezamos a reírnos como idiotas de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Ahora el ambiente está mucho mejor.

Sí, mucho mejor.

"Veo que se divierten. – Dijo una voz entrando por la puerta. – Me sorprende que se hayan levantado temprano para ser sincera."

Oh, buenos días señora Takamachi, un gusto ver como nos acosa entrando sin tocar.

"La hermana de Fate la llamó, eso nos despertó." – Mentira, yo no he dormido ni un carajo.

"Ya veo. - ¿Por qué demonios sonríe? – Según Miyuki estuvieron cantando en la noche. – Mierda… - En fin, tu padre y yo nos vamos a visitar a unos socios, tus hermanos estarán en la pastelería. – El Midoriya~, lo había olvidado. – El desayuno está abajo, cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil, nos vemos. - ¡NO ME MIRE! – Cuídate Fate y saludos a tu madre." – Claro, le diré… Si me acuerdo.

"Gracias por su atención señora Takamachi, no se preocupe le haré llegar sus saludos."

Sonrío y se despidió por última vez.

"Será mejor que vayamos bajando, tienes cosas que hacer."

Ah cierto, lavar el auto y aguantar a Alicia, vaya mierda.

"¿Vienes?" – Preguntó ya en la puerta.

"Ah, sí…" – Respondí a medias.

Bajamos la escaleras y entramos a la cocina, Nanoha sirvió los waffles con leche chocolate (lo cual me parece muy infantil y dulce al mismo tiempo).

Tomamos el desayuno en silencio total, evitamos miradas y cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre nosotras.

Se paró de la mesa y tomó los platos vacíos. Suspiré con incomodidad y la seguí hacia el lavadero.

"Te ayudo."

"Puedo hacerlo sola." – ¿Huh? ¿Está molesta?

"Solo intento ayudarte." – Respondí con sinceridad.

"No quiero tu ayuda - ¿Ah? – Ya has hecho suficiente."

La tomé de la muñeca y le di la vuelta para que me mirara a los ojos.

"¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?"

Agh. No sé por qué dije eso.

"¡Mi problema eres tú!" – Respondió tremendamente acalorada y molesta.

"¿Ahora por qué?" – Dije soltándole la muñeca y tomándola entre mis brazos.

"No sólo me quitaste a mi equipo de porristas sino también me quitaste mi-" – Cortó y miró hacia otro lado completamente sonrojada.

Ahora sí… Esto muy perdida.

"¿Huh?" – Fue lo único que pudo salir en mi momento de 'lucidez'.

Acaricié su rostro con ternura. Ella giró y me miró a los ojos.

Con sus bellos orbes azules.

"Cualquier cosa que te haya hecho lo lamento en serio…"

UGH.

¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME PASA?

"No…" – Giró su rostro hacia un lado.

"Nanoha…" – Susurré.

En ese momento Nanoha volvió a mirarme y me besó, sin dudarlo dos veces respondí a su beso. Con la excitación por las nubes Nanoha empezó a jalar mi cabello, yo por otra parte, empecé a desabotonar esos endemoniados botones.

Nanoha gimió cuando mis manos rozaron sus pechos, y gimió aún más cuando la acariciaba y dejaba marcas en su cuello.

Ya no sabía quien era ni lo que hacía, había perdido el control de mí, ahora sólo la quería a ella y a nadie más que a ella, y quería que sea toda y absolutamente TODA mía.

Me empujó hacia el suelo y caí de espaldas, ella se las arregló para colocarse encima de mí y empezar a menear sus caderas al compás de mis movimientos.

Cuando las cosas empezaban a calentarse más…

_**DING DONG**_

Nanoha despertó (nuevamente) de su trance.

Resumamos lo acontecido en 3 actos:

Primer Acto: Nanoha me mira.

Tercer Acto: Nanoha se molesta.

Tercer Acto: Nanoha empieza a patearme mientras se abrocha la pijama nuevamente.

¿Cómo se llama el acto?

AL CARAJO CÓMO SE LLAME.

El asunto fue que no podía levantarme del piso.

Agité mi cabeza y me levanté con mucho, pero mucho dolor.

No sé de dónde demonios saca tanta fuerza…

"¡Nanoha-chan! ¿Aún sigues en pijamas?" – Esa voz la conozco…

"Ehm. ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Respondió una agitada Nanoha.

"Quedamos que hoy íbamos a ver películas en tu casa."

Me acerqué y vi a…

Bueno a ella.

Ya saben…

Hayate.

"Fate-chan…" – Agh, ya me vio.

"Hola."

Hayate nos miro y de pronto abrió sus ojos con extrema sorpresa.

"Nanoha-chan… - ¿Qué? - ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu cuello…?"

¿En su cuello? Pero nah, debe ser un-

MIERDA.

Nanoha corrió hacia un espejo y oprimió sus labios con cólera.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Piensa Fate.

¡PIENSA!

"Tengo que ir a lavar el auto, nos vemos en la escuela. Nomellamennipreguntenpormiad iós."

Salí detrás de Hayate como alma que lleva el demonio y entré al auto, lo encendí y huí, huí lo más que pude.

Mierda, Nanoha pudo haberme matado.

Ah… Mierda.

Frené el auto ante una luz roja y golpeé mi cabeza en el timón.

"Ugh."

Sacudí mi cabeza y nuevamente arranqué el auto.

No sé qué demonios me estaba pasando, por que carajos… ¿Yo?...

AFF.

Giré en la siguiente curva y busqué una lavandería de autos.

Que no cobre caro por cierto, ya tengo suficiente con una Nanoha molesta.

Me recosté en el asiento y miré hacia el cielo.

"Nanoha…" – Suspiré y me golpeé mentalmente.

"Demonios." – Solté y entré a una lavandería.

Me pregunto si existirán las lavanderías que también limpien mentes.

De existir gastaría todo mi dinero en una de esas.

No lo duden.

* * *

><p>"… Y no más salidas, si quieres verte con alguien tendrá que venir aquí ¿entendido?"<p>

"Sí má. – Contesté fastidiada. – No volveré a sacar el auto y si deseo reunirme con alguien, ese alguien tendrá que venir."

Mi madre suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Ahora ve a tu habitación."

Asentí y subí las escaleras, pude ver a Linith en la cocina hablando por teléfono. Seguro alguno de sus agentes nuevamente.

Respiré hondo y entré a mi habitación.

Soledad.

Eso necesito.

Cerré con pestillo mi habitación y prendí mi Play Station 2.

"Un Guitar Hero no me vendría mal." – Admití y conecté el mando de guitarra.

It's getting near dawn,  
>When lights close their tired eyes.<br>I'll soon be with you my love,  
>To give you my dawn surprise.<br>I'll be with you darling soon,  
>I'll be with you when the stars start falling.<p>

I've been waiting so long  
>To be where I'm going<br>In the sunshine of your love.

I'm with you my love,  
>The light's shining through on you.<br>Yes, I'm with you my love,  
>It's the morning and just we two.<br>I'll stay with you darling now,  
>I'll stay with you till my seas are dried up.<p>

Ok, no puedo más. Detuve el juego, la letra me estaba perturbando de una forma muy… Rara.

Tomé mi móvil y me percaté que había un nuevo mensaje.

Raro, ya estaba en casa. No creo que alguien se quiera comunicar conmigo.

Me senté y abrí el mensaje.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creerlo, esto debe ser una maldita broma.

En serio, una broma.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y pude sentir que mi pecho se apretaba, sin siquiera saber por que.

Dejé el móvil a un lado y me acosté en mi cama.

"Debe ser una muy mala broma…"

Sí, eso debe ser.

* * *

><p>Mensaje de texto recibido: <em>Nanoha.<em>

A las 11:30 a.m.

Mensaje:

_"Te necesito."_

* * *

><p><strong>-Fin del sexto capítulo-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

¡HOLA! ¡Soy Gokú!

Nah, soy Alicia, dejando las notas de autor en lugar de Izumi (miren la hora nomás, ya está dormida)

Quizás en este capítulo no vieron mucho de mi exuberante cuerpo ni el de mi sexy novia, pero en fin, ha habido más NanoFate, y por supuesto, una pizca de lemon (casi nada lol).

Ah, una nota que dejó Izumi:

_Lamento mucho haber demorado con este capítulo, he estado muy ocupada o bien con el trabajo o bien tratando de terminar algunos videojuegos… ¡NO ME JUZGUEN!_

_De paso, les agradezco por sus reviews, los leo todos y siempre los tomo en cuenta para mejorar o para saber que es lo que piensan._

_El día de hoy cumplí 3 años (no oficiales) con mi novia :D así que estoy mucho más que feliz_

_(Digo no oficial por distintos motivos… En fin, el oficial es el 17)_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado :D_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

Y… Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Ah! Y la canción que cantan Fate y Nanoha en la mañana se llama "Rock & Roll all night" de Kiss.

Ahora sí es todo e_e

Bye-Bye /)


	7. Negación

**Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece, ni las canciones, sólo me pertenecen los lentes, la cocaína y el crack que consumo antes de escribir…

Mentira, estoy limpia xD

_Una recomendación~_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré las canciones en el orden que aparecen para que las programen justo cuando empiecen en el fic, solo es una recomendación~ ADEMÁS que en este capítulo he decidido colocar la canción entre dos asteriscos (*) y en letra cursiva. Y en la lista con la terminación que lleva en youtube xD ponen la página el bendito "watch?" y copian y pegan eso –w-

O también pueden solo buscarlas xDDD

1. Pokémon Red Fire/Green Leaf Trainer Theme (v=M3o5-Ny4eU0)

2. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Opening (v=QmJvHILyeOo)

3. Digimon Tamers Opening Latino (v=hgiJ9bflyYE)

* * *

><p>"Y eso fue lo que pasó…"<p>

"Sinceramente, - contestó la persona en la otra línea – no creo que ella haya enviado un mensaje como ése."

"¡Pero es así!" – Exclamó la rubia al teléfono.

"Me vas a dejar sorda…" – Suspiró la persona.

"Ayúdame Signum… Si no hubiera llegado Yagami…"

"¿Hayate? ¿Mi prima? – Preguntó la pelirosada de la otra línea. – Con más razón aún, puede haber sido una mala broma de Hayate…"

Fate suspiró.

"Tienes razón…"

"¡Fate!" – Llamó puerta tras la puerta.

"¿Mamá?" – Preguntó mientras abría la puerta con el móvil aún pegado a su oreja.

"Te busca Nanoha Takamachi."

Fate se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

"¡TESTAROSSA!" – Exclamó Signum despertando a Fate.

"¿NANOHA?" – Gritó aún procesando la información.

"Sí… ¿Por?" – Preguntó Precia restándole interés.

"N-Nada…" – Colgó el teléfono sin despedirse y suspiró.

"¿Vas a bajar no?"

"Sí mamá…" – Respondió cansada la rubia.

La mayor sonrío y bajó las escaleras tranquilamente.

Fate se acostó en su cama y miró al techo con desesperación.

"Me lleva la que me trajo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Te Necesito Ahora<strong>

**Capítulo VII: Negación.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tack tack tack tack<em>**

Sonaban los dedos de Nanoha al chocar con el móvil en sus manos. Hayate hablaba muy feliz con Alicia mientras ella pensaba cómo solucionar este malentendido.

Malentendido ocasionado por Hayate.

Para empeorar las cosas la red de su móvil murió de una forma muy "_sospechosa_" por lo que para "_solucionar_" este pequeño-gran problema decidió ir a la casa Testarossa y conversar directamente con Fate.

Oh sí, Hayate iba a pagar muy caro esto.

Pero esa no era su prioridad… Por ahora.

* * *

><p>Fate bajó las escaleras algo preocupada, más que todo atemorizada. Nanoha no era muy conocida por su dulzura…<p>

"Urgh…" – Pensó en su hermana cantando "Digimon" en su funeral (Motivo de muerte: Furia Takamachi AKA* Nanoha).

"Eh… Hola" – Dijo Takamachi mirando a otra lado.

Fate despertó de su visión sobre su funeral y se percató que se encontraba frente a la castaña, pasó saliva y se sentó al extremo del mueble.

"Hola." – Respondió con un hilo en la garganta.

"¡Y ENTONCES!" – Exclamó Alicia parándose de su asiento.

"¡Te reto a una batalla Pokémon Testarossa!" – Señaló Hayate a Alicia poniéndose al lado de Nanoha.

"_Bitch please_ ¡SOY LA MEJOR ENTRENADORA QUE EXISTE!" – Sacó la mesa del centro y se puso al lado de Fate.

"Eso ya lo veremos… - Jaló a Nanoha y la lanzó al centro - ¡Nanoha yo te elijo!"

"¿Eh?" – Dijo Nanoha viéndose en el centro.

"¿Una Nanoha? ¡No me hagas reír! – Lanzó a Fate al centro. - ¡Fate yo te elijo!"

**_THUMP_**

Fate cayó en el piso.

"¿Con un Pokémon tan débil piensas vencerme?" – Cuestionó Hayate poniéndose una gorra y música de su móvil.

_** __Pokémon Red Fire/Green Leaf Trainer Theme __**_

"¡No te dejes llevar por las apariencias!" – Exclamó Alicia poniéndose un par de mitones.

"¡Ya veremos! ¡Nanoha utiliza bofetada!"

Nanoha miró a Hayate y suspiró.

"Hayate-chan, esto no puede ser en serio… ¿No?"

Hayate infló sus mejillas y giró su gorra.

"Eres una cobarde… Tienes la oportunidad de vengarte contra Fate-chan en un combate justo y ahora flaqueas. Muy mal, muy mal."

"¡Espera qué!" – Exclamó Fate en el otro extremo.

Nanoha presionó sus puños y se puso en posición de ataque (y por '_posición de ataque_' me refiero a que puso una pose parecida a la de Gokú, mal hecha por cierto.) "Nano-Nanoha." – Dijo mirando con furia a Fate.

Fate parpadeó aún sorprendida (y asustada) pero luego copió la pose de Nanoha y frunció el ceño "Fate-Fate." – Repitió mirando a su contrincante.

"¡Ahora! ¡Bofetada Nanoha!"

"Nano-Nano." – Dijo Nanoha lanzándose hacia Fate.

"¡Esquívalo!" – Exclamó Alicia.

Fate saltó hacia el lado opuesto y sacudió su cabeza luego.

"¡Ahora usa arañazo!" – Continuó Alicia.

Fate miró confundida a su hermana y con una sonrisa torcida suspiró.

"¡Fate-Fate!" – Exclamó Fate corriendo hacia Nanoha.

"¡Nanoha utiliza parada de diva!" – Gritó Hayate estirando su mano.

"¡Nanoooooooooo!" – Corrió a toda velocidad para poder patear.

"¡Fate, usa resistencia! – Acto seguido Fate aguantó con sus manos la patada de Nanoha. - ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora usa lanzamiento Testarossa!".

Fate no entendió una vez más a su hermana (entrenadora) y volvió a ignorar los estúpidos nombres mientras empujaba a Nanoha.

"Nanoha usa tu ataque final… ¡RAYO TAKAMACHI!" – Exclamó Hayate poniendo pose de victoria.

"¡Fate! ¡Ahora! ¡Testarossa-Bomba!"

Ambos "_Pokémon_" se miraron y levantaron los hombros. Luego tomaron las almohadas del sofá y empezaron a lanzárselas.

"¡Vamos Fate tu puedes!"

"¡No te rindas Nanoha!"

Gritaban ambas entrenadoras embriagadas en la batalla… Hasta que la música dejó de sonar.

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Opening**_

_My little pony, my little pony._

_Ah~_

_My little pony!_

"Ah espera, cambio de canción, dijo Hayate deteniendo la batalla (guerra de almohadas) para fijarse en su móvil."

"Veo que se divierten niñas." – Comentó Precia llegando con galletas y soda.

"¡GALLETAS!" – Lloró Alicia corriendo hacia su madre.

Precia notó las intenciones de su malintencionada hija y se hizo a un lado haciendo que Alicia (con toda su velocidad y humanidad) se golpearan con la pared.

"Mooo… ¡Mamá!" – Dijo Alicia levantándose y sobándose la cabeza.

"Eso te enseñará a ser paciente."

"¡Jajajajajajajaja!" – Reían las chicas ante la astucia de Precia.

"Bueno, ya regreso iré de compras al supermercado, no demoro.

"¡Vale~!" – Cantaron Alicia y Fate.

Nanoha y Hayate se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y a observar como la mayor de la casa pasaba por la puerta principal.

Alicia y Hayate sonrieron con malicia y miraron a Nanoha y a Fate.

"Es hora de…"

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo terminé aceptando hacer esto?" – Preguntó Fate de cabeza.<p>

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo Testarossa." – Respondió Nanoha encima de Fate con una pierna cerca a la cabeza de Hayate.

"¡No sean ladillas! Tienen la grandiosa oportunidad de rozar con mi bello y escultural cuerpo." – Contestó Hayate con la cabeza en el piso.

"Fate, mano azul." – Dijo Alicia con el cartón de Twister en su mano.

"Urgh…" – Trataba de moverse la joven Testarossa.

"¿Sabes qué? Ya me aburrí." – Dijo Hayate parándose haciendo que Fate y Nanoha caigan a lados opuestos.

"¿Tanto te cuesta pedir permiso?" – Bufó Nanoha algo exaltada.

Hayate la miró con desinterés y abrazó a Alicia.

"Vayamos a preparar algo para ver una película."

"Está bien." – Respondió Alicia sonriente mientras guardaba el juego.

Hayate terminó de ayudarla y se abrieron paso a la cocina.

"Pft…" – Dijo Fate dejándose caer en la alfombra.

"Vaya que son imparables." - Suspiró Nanoha.

"Ni que lo digas Nanoha."

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio.

Fate la había cagado una vez más.

¿Por qué mierda la llamé por su nombre? – Se cuestionó.

¿Acaso acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? – Dijo para sus adentros una sonrojada Nanoha.

"Ehm yo…" – Empezó Nanoha.

Fate pasó saliva y empezó a sudar peor que yo cuando me entero que mi novia está por llegar y no he ordenado mi habitación.

¿Qué? Bueno, el punto es que Fate la estaba pasando mal.

"Vine porque el mensaje que recibiste en realidad…"

Fate empezó a contar en su cabeza a los 49534697547 Pokémon y a los 935604560250 Digimons.

Fate cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor. (Aunque ni ella misma sabía qué podía ser peor.)

Nanoha suspiró.

"Lo envío Hayate."

De pronto el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación…

"Cuando intenté enviarte un mensaje contándote eso no podía y en la pantalla sale _Servicio Restringido_. – Hizo un puchero. – No sé que demonios le hizo Hayate a mi móvil, así que la única solución era venir a decirte eso… Y llevarlo a un técnico.

Fate parpadeó varias veces boquiabierta mirando a Nanoha.

_Y pensar que llamé a Signum por las puras_ – Se recriminó.

"Jajajaja, tranquila, eso se arregla fácil. – Extendió su mano pidiendo el móvil. Lo tomó y asintió varias veces. – Ese truco lo solía hacer Alicia conmigo, tienes que ir a Configuración de Redes – Indicaba mientras miraba el móvil. – luego vas a Red local y por último lo activas en Automático. Después de hacer eso, apagas el móvil." – Miró a Nanoha y sonrió con naturalidad.

Nanoha no pudo evitar que el rubor de sus mejillas llegara.

Fate al notarlo evadió su vista en un santiamén.

"Ahora lo prendes, y voilà! – Le devolvió el móvil – Listo."

"Gracias. – Contestó Nanoha guardando su móvil. – Ahora ya sé cómo defenderme de ella en el futuro." – Sonrío sin ganas y se levantó del sofá.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Preguntó Fate con cierta preocupación.

"Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. – Respondió refiriéndose al mensaje de texto. – Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí." – Terminó y salió por la puerta principal sin decir más.

Fate suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Takamachi cada vez era más difícil de comprender…

Para la mala suerte de Fate, Hayate ya le había comentado a Alicia sobre la marca en el cuello de Nanoha, por ende, ambas chicas no dejaban de hostigarlas al querer dejarlas solas bien sea en clase, actividades o reunión de estudios. Pero Nanoha o Fate siempre terminaban yéndose de la escena. La rutina se estaba volviendo pesada y Fate y Nanoha solo se comunicaban mediante monosílabos, sin embargo Alicia y Hayate no se rendían. No obstante, para Lindy los problemas entre Nanoha y Fate no eran importantes, por lo que decidió dejarles una tarea más…

"Alicia, tu tarea por favor". – Pidió la profesora extendiendo su mano.

_**Digimon Tamers Opening Latino**_

"Yo… - Alicia se levantó y miró fijamente a la profesora. – Yo no hacía la tarea jamás, pero eso se ha quedado muy atrás. Todo comenzó por curiosidad, porque yo quiero entenderlo todo." - Miró a Hayate.

"Por todas partes tropecé, – Siguió Hayate. - fue doloroso yo lo sé, sé bien cómo te sientes…" – Sonrío.

Alicia se paró encima de su asiento y siguió.

"Algo interior me impulsó y volví a estar de pie. – Se subió al pupitre y tomó aire. – ¡Tomé la oportunidad!"

_**PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**_ – Sonaron los pupitres contra las palmas de los demás alumnos.

"Sueña siempre, sueña intenta y así pronto triunfarás." – Corearon todos los alumnos menos Nanoha (quién estaba ocupada poniéndose al día con la tarea de Hayate), Fate (que miraba avergonzada el espectáculo de su hermana mayor) y la profesora que miraba sorprendida a todos.

"Hazlo todo con amor y pon mucha atención." – Siguió Alicia.

"Sueña siempre, sueña intenta y así pronto triunfarás." – Corearon nuevamente.

"Confío en ti, lo lograrás, no pares de correr." - Cantó Hayate.

"Sueña siempre, sueña intenta y así pronto triunfarás."

"¡Al despegar no pararás! ¡Muy lejos llegarás!" – Respondió Alicia con energía.

_**PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**_ - Terminaron los alumnos y aplaudieron con fervor.

"Gracias, gracias." – Se inclinaban Alicia y Hayate.

La profesora enrolló su libreta y golpeó a ambas en la cabeza.

"¡A la dirección! ¡Ahora!"

Alicia sonrío y le entregó su tarea a la profesora, Hayate la imitó una vez que Nanoha terminó y se dirigieron a la dirección tarareando la canción.

La profesora presionó con fuera su libreta y siguió recogiendo las tareas.

"Atención, atención, solicito la presencia de Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa en mi oficina. Gracias". – Comunicó la voz de Lindy.

"Ya escucharon." – Señaló la puerta la profesora sin mirar a las antes nombradas.

A pasos largos y pesados caminaron hacia la dirección siendo acompañadas por un silencio incómodo.

Hayate y Alicia se encontraban ya adentro riéndose junto con la directora.

_El exceso de azúcar_. – Pensó Nanoha.

"¡Muchachas! – Exclamó con alegría la directora. – Tomen asiento por favor.

Alicia y Hayate siguieron con sus miradas divertidas a la pareja recién llegada.

"¿Sucede algo directora?" – Preguntó Fate con desinterés.

"Sí, como sabrán, quedan pocas semanas para el festival que les encargué, sin embargo el club de teatro ha solicitado ayuda, por ende, quiero que ustedes ayuden al club en la escenografía, varios alumnos del club de teatro se graduaron el año pasado, así que al menos pueden apoyar en eso."

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nanoha carraspeó y se dirigió a la directora.

"Usted sabe que nos queda menos de un mes, y estamos tratando de hacer todo lo más rápido posible."

"Si sus conversaciones fueran más allá de los monosílabos ya habrían terminado la organización". – Respondió Alicia.

Nanoha miró sorprendida a la mayor de las Testarossa, o sea, quién demonios se creía para meterse en esos asuntos.

Ah cierto, era la hermana mayor.

"Lo lamento, pero nos parece demasiada carga." – Continuó Fate ignorando al espectáculo de miradas entre Nanoha y su hermana.

"Pues, tendrán que apresurarse, confío en ustedes chicas, además sé que Alicia-san y Hayate-san también las pueden ayudar. ¿Verdad?" – Sonrío.

Las nombradas asintieron enérgicamente siendo seguidas por el suspiro por parte de Nanoha y Fate.

Esto iba a ser más jodido de lo que ya estaba siendo…

* * *

><p>"Soy Carim Gracia, presidenta del club de teatro, agradezco su cooperación." – Hizo una reverencia.<p>

"Ah… - Fate giró los ojos. – No hay problema." – Dijo algo atontada por la belleza de la rubia frente a ella.

"Vinimos por la escenografía." – Cortó Nanoha.

Carim sonrío y las hizo pasar. Alicia y Hayate saludaron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, cosa que no le sorprendió a Gracia, ya que ambas eran conocidas por… tener zafados algunos tornillos.

"¡Señorita Carim! ¡No tenemos protagonistas para la obra!"

Carim llevó sus manos a su rostro completamente aterrorizada ante tal declaración.

"¡No hay problema! – Exclamó Alicia tomando el brazo de Hayate. – Nosotras tomaremos el papel."

Carim sudó frío al pensar que esas dos locas trastornadas podrían formar parte de SU obra de teatro (Ya que ella la escribió).

"Uhmm…" – Miró a otro lado preocupada la presidenta.

Alicia le quitó el libreto as una chica y carraspeó.

"¡Oh mi dulce princesa! ¡No temas! ¡Os salvaré!"

Hayate tomó el libreto y continuó.

"¡No os preocupéis por mí! ¡Salid de aquí! ¡Mi padre os puede cortar la cabeza!" – Se lanzó al suelo misma drama queen.

"¡Oh mi dulce princesa! ¡No tenéis que temer! ¡Lucharé por vuestro amor!" – Cantó con gallardía.

_**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP.**_

Empezaron a sonar las palmas de Carim y sus compañeras.

Nanoha y Fate miraron con asco tal presentación.

Era muy… Meloso y dramático para ellas.

"¡Nos han salvado! ¡Os agradezco!" – Carim abrazó a las nuevas protagonistas.

Para la buena suerte de las chicas, el club de teatro era muy cooperativo y no tenían que trabajar mucho en la escenografía, así que en menos de una semana habían avanzado con el 70% del trabajo encomendado por la directora.

"¡Bien! Alicia-san, en el cuarto piso está el almacén, por favor saca una caja que tiene la etiqueta de 'Adornos'. Es algo pesada, te recomiendo que vayas con alguien."

Alicia negó y sonrío.

"Carim, no te preocupes, tomé mi lechita cuando era una pequeña niña rubia y hermosa, ahora que soy una hermosa y sensual rubia tengo la suficiente fuerza paras cargar lo que sea."

"No sé… Alicia-san…"

Alicia movió su mano de lado a lado y le pidió que no se preocupara. Con una última sonrisa se dirigió al cuarto piso.

"Uhmm… - Miró a todos lados y divisó en un estante superior la caja solicitada por Carim. – Vaya, está muy arriba… - Sonrío y sacó su móvil con una carta de Digimon Tamers. - ¡Cambio de carta! ¡Súper fuerza! – Río para sus adentros y colocó la escalera cerca a la ventana. – Ay… Sí está un poco pesada… - Trataba de mantener el equilibrio para bajar las escaleras. – Urgh." – Cerró sus ojos y sintió que la caja se le iba a caer. Oprimió sus labios con fuerza y sostuvo la caja… Pero la escalera no aguanto dicha maniobra. De pronto vio como la escalera se iba de lado. Soltó la caja y trató de saltar hacia adelante pero…

_**CRASH.** _– Sonó el cuerpo de Alicia saliendo por la ventana.

"Mierda." – Río.

* * *

><p>"Es un milagro que solo se haya fracturado el brazo. Cualquier persona al caer de un cuarto piso puede perder la vida. ¡Y ella solo se ha fracturado un brazo! – El doctor revolvió los cabellos de Alicia. – Eres una niña con suerte." – Salió por la puerta junto con Precia para conversar sobre el tratamiento de la joven.<p>

"¿Lo siento?" – Sonrío Alicia con vergüenza a su hermana.

Fate solo negó con los ojos cerrados.

"Alicia, por favor, la próxima no hagas tonterías como esas." – Decía preocupada Hayate.

Alicia se acurrucó en Hayate y suspiró.

Nanoha guardó su móvil y se dirigió a las demás.

"Ya están tranquilos de saber que Testarossa uno está bien. Pero ahora hay que buscar una nueva protagonista, Alicia no puede actuar con un brazo enyesado."

"Entonces yo no participaré. – Dijo firmemente Hayate. – Sin Ali-chan, no participaré."

"¡Déjate de tonterías Hayate! ¡Ya te comprometiste!" – Reprendió Nanoha.

"¡Sin Alicia, no hay Hayate!" – Respondió la aludida sin temor.

"Oye, es injusto…" – Alicia miró a Hayate.

"Olvídalo, vámonos Testarossa dos. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer."

Fate se acercó a la cama de su hermana y le sonrío.

"Recupérate pronto tonta." – Guiñó el ojo y salió por la puerta.

Alicia colocó su mano izquierda (la que no sufrió ningún inconveniente) y miró luego a Hayate.

"Tengo una idea…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al día siguiente…<em>**

"… Y por eso procederemos con un sorteo para elegir a los protagonistas, el día de hoy en el auditorio se elegirán a los alumnos de tercero para hacer el sorteo. Se solicita que se vayan acercando al auditorio – Comunicó Carim mediante el intercomunicador de la directora. – Gracias por su comprensión."

Hayate salió disparada en dirección opuesta, seguro a la enfermería, ya que Alicia se encontraba ahí tomando unas medicinas, a pesar que le prohibieron ir a clases.

Nanoha bufó y salió lentamente en dirección al auditorio. Los demás alumnos de tercero seguían su camino de una forma muy animada.

Seguro por perder clases.

Fate suspiró al ver a todos los alumnos amontonados en el lugar. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado negando la actitud de los chiquillos.

Carim carraspeó en el escenario.

"Bien, comenzaremos con el papel de la princesa." – Anunció la presidenta.

Los chicos empezaron a rogar que ninguno de ellos salga elegido.

Arisa río al imaginarse a Scrya en vestido. Susuka le pedía que guardara silencio, mientras Fate se acomodaba al final de las butacas.

"Ok, la princesa será… - Sacó el papel y lo abrió lentamente. Miro al escenario y pronunció el nombre. – Ginga Nakajima."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la joven nombrada. Ella de manera muy tímida se acercó al escenario y subió dando pasos torpes.

"Felicidades." – Dijo Carim sonriendo.

Ginga asintió lentamente sin decir nada más.

"Ahora, procederemos con el príncipe." – Metió su mano para sacar el siguiente papel.

Los chicos discutían por ser elegidos para ser el príncipe de la hermosa porrista Ginga Nakajima. Y quizás podrían tener una cita con ella. ¡Quién sabe!

"Uhmm… - Dijo Carim viendo el nombre en el papel. – Interesante… - Miró a Fate y volvió a mirar al papel. – Ehm…"

Nanoha de pronto se quedó fría en su asiento.

¿Acaso Fate había sido elegida para ser el **PRÍNCIPE **de **GINGA**?

No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar y empezó a morderse las uñas.

"El papel del príncipe es para… - Tomó aire. – Fate Testa-"

"¡NO! – Exclamó Nanoha parándose de su asiento. - ¡Me niego!"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Nanoha, incluyendo la mirada de la misma Ginga Nakajima, sin embargo ella solo miraba a Fate… Rogándole y pidiéndole con la mirada… Que no aceptara…

Solo eso le pedía…

Nada más…

**-Fin del Capítulo VII-**

* * *

><p>*AKA: Also Kwon As = También conocido como.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Sí, sí, ya sé que me perdí durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo… Bueno... Lo que sucede es que tuve un cuadro de depresión de escritor, yo… Leí y escuché cosas de algunos lectores/autores que me dejaron… Uhmm… Rara, no suelo hacer caso a esas cosas, pero… Vaya, no sé cómo caí en eso. Yo… Lo siento, no debí haber caído así. Pero no es bonito leer que "no sirves" o "a nadie le importas". En cierta forma me dolió porque son personas que consideraba importantes, así que bueno, tenía miedo de escribir, de que autores, o sea, **colegas** empiecen a criticar y seguir criticando porque a ellos no les gusta y que a las finales ellos pueden poner a algunos en contra de otros y yo tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieran leer ni nada por el estilo y sé que hice muy mal, ya que… Me sorprendió bastante ya que estas personas recién están comenzando por aquí, y ya se creen la última coca cola del desierto pero eso no debe ser así, somos autores que queremos **ENTRETENER** a los demás, no usarlos, sino entretenerlos, divertirlos, sacarles alguna sonrisa o alguna emoción interna, pero… No con el fin de pft… En fin, tarde me di cuenta que estaba haciendo mal, que no debía dejar de escribir, aún así escribiera para una sola persona. Escribo porque quisiera mostrarles algunas ideas, sacarles una sonrisa, ya que como ven, me encanta hacer comedia, y si pruebo con otros géneros es para saber qué tal me va… No para que venga un tercero y me escupa en la cara diciendo que no sirvo, que me dedique mejor al Facebook, foros, etc. **¡NO! **Les pido disculpas de corazón por haberme perdido todo este tiempo, luego tenía bastante trabajo, y comencé a hacer la historia aunque sea unos minutos y poco a poco llegué hasta donde estoy ahora. He ahí el motivo de mi demora. Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto y el haber tenido tanto miedo. Escribo para hacerlos reír, para entretenerlos, y para relajarme.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por brindarme esos ánimos y esos empujoncitos que necesitamos algunos.

Voy a tratar de seguir avanzando con la historia, me hubiera gustado tenerla para el día 10 como un autoregalo de cumpleaños para mí xD pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida xD

¡Espero volverlos a ver pronto en alguna actualización! ¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por su apoyo! :D

Oh, lo olvidaba:

¡Feliz **fin** del mundo!

Digo.

¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! ;D

PD. ¡Por cierto! Si desean alguna canción en especial, no me vendría mal alguna recomendación eh xD


	8. Lo siento

**Disclaimer: **MSLN no me pertenece, ni las canciones, ni el dinero que tengo en mi bolsillo :'c

_Una recomendación~_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré las canciones en el orden que aparecen para que las programen justo cuando empiecen en el fic, solo es una recomendación~

1. Pokémon - Primer Opening.

2. Human League - Don't you want me.

3. Muse - Knights Of Cydonia.

****Nota:** Sobre las canciones que me han pedido, les solicito que por favor me pongan el nombre, porque el youtube anda con su mes y no pude ver los links que me mandaron ;_; Además, las canciones son tomadas en cuenta c:

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más.<em>

Alicia levanta su mirada y mira al cielo vestida con una gorra, mitones y un chaleco.

_Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal._

Apareció Shari siendo atrapada por una pokeball y a Fate siendo lamida por Ginga.

_Yo viajaré de aquí allá, buscando hasta el fin._

Ahora Alicia salía tirando una pokeball y luego corriendo con Fate, Ginga, Shari y Subaru.

_Oh pokémon, yo entenderé tu poder interior._

Alicia salió sentada junto con Fate encima de Subaru navegando por el mar.

_Pokémon, tengo que atraparlos._

Ginga se lanzó encima de Fate, y ella la evadió con facilidad.

Fate y Alicia se abrazaron para luego pasar a una escena de Nanoha rompiendo un edificio.

_Somos tú y yo, nuestro destino así es._

Alicia levanta una pokeball como si fuera un trofeo.

_Gran, amigo es._

Al lado de Alicia primero salió Susuka y luego Arisa.

_En un mundo por salvar._

Ahí salió Carim y su séquito.

Y al final Hayate mostrando una pokeball.

_Pokémon tengo que atraparlos._

Fate salió corriendo.

_Mi amor es real, nuestro valor vencerá._

Hayate, Susuka y Arisa se esconden detrás de una piedra de las llamas de Nanoha.

_Te enseñaré y tú también._

Fate y Alicia sonríen mientras abrazan a Shari.

_Pokémon._

Fate sale encima de Tiida en pose firma.

_Atraparlos ya._

Por último, Alicia sale lanzando una pokéball a la pantalla.

_Atraparlos ya._

_Pokémon._

"¿Qué mierda fue esto?" – Preguntó Fate con un tic en el ojo.

"Fue la mejor introducción del mundo". – Respondió Alicia con estrellas alrededor de ella.

* * *

><p>Corrí por el pasillo junto con Hayate luego que me avisara la idiotez que Carim estaba haciendo.<p>

El papel era nuestro carajo.

"¡ALTO AHÍ!" – Exclamé abriendo la puerta con una patada.

"¿Alicia?" – Cuestionó Carim al verme con pose imponente.

"Gracias Ginga, pero esta es mi obra." – Escupí sin asco.

"¿Eh?" – Dijeron los estudiantes.

"Espera un segundo – Replicó Carim bajando del escenario. – estás mal, esto lo hacemos por tu bien."

"Carim, esta es mi obra, me elegiste a mi y a Hayate y ahora nos dices 'no', lo lamento, pero aún así esté moribunda, haré mi trabajo."

Carim suspiró con desgano, subió nuevamente y tomó el micrófono.

"Hagamos lo siguiente… Que las personas que deseen participar que tomen un tema a interpretar y lo practiquen en media hora, los demás pueden volver a clase, gracias."

Terminó y bajó.

"Espero que esto no sea en vano Alicia."

Sonreí ante las palabras de Carim.

"No lo dudes nena."

* * *

><p><strong>Te Necesito Ahora<strong>

**Capítulo VIII: Lo siento.**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué Nanoha hizo qué?" – Exclamó Hayate sorprendida al saber que su amiga había hecho tremendo espectáculo frente a los demás.<p>

"Solo les daba tiempo, es todo." – Mintió Nanoha mirando hacia otro lado.

"Sí, claro." –Dije con una sonrisa burlona que nadie, pero **NADIE**, ni tu abuela, podía sacarme.

"Ejem. – Carraspeó Fate. – El punto es… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Fate, - Llamé. – vamos a interpretar una canción y necesitamos que Nanoha y tu la canten, es una simple, la de Human League."

"¿Cuál de tantas?" – Fue el turno de preguntar para Nanoha.

"Don't you want me." – Canté.

"¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos? – Preguntó mi hermana.

"Sólo canten, Hayate y yo actuaremos."

Fate y Nanoha se miraron algo dubitativas.

Oh vamos, solo van a cantar, no ha tener sexo.

"Vale." – Dijo Nanoha mirando a otro lado.

Fate asintió sonrojada.

Sonreí.

Ahora solo faltaba ensayar un poco con Hayate y con Arisa y Susuka como las de fondo.

Quizás también deba llamar a los Lanster y a Shari…

Al final de cuentas terminamos ensayando relativamente bien la canción. Muy a pesar que sólo teníamos 30 minutos para ensayar, y la verdad es que lo único que teníamos que hacer en la práctica era semi-bailar y sí, dije 'semi-bailar' y me llega al pito si existe o no esa palabra.

Al cabo de 25 minutos estábamos exhaustas. Sobretodo las que semi-bailábamos.

Carajo, dejen de mirarme así, esa palabra **AHORA** existe.

He dicho.

Pero muy a pesar de nuestro cansancio físico a Carim le importó un huevo relleno de manjar con puré de patatas.

Asqueroso ¿no?

Bueno, el asunto es que no le importó ya que nos llamó primeras y ahora nos encontrábamos frente a ella.

"¿Qué van a actuar?" – Preguntó Carim tomando nota mirando al escenario.

"Una canción." – Sugirió Hayate poniéndose en posición.

Carim arqueó una ceja y escribió en su libreta.

Sonreí y di la señal a Fate y Nanoha que estaban al otro lado del escenario.

Shari colocó la pista y se puso detrás de Hayate.

Entonces la música empezó a sonar…

Empecé a caminar junto con Arisa y luego paramos en seco cuando vimos a Hayate con Tiida supuestamente coqueteando.

Entonces Fate empezó.

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

When I met you.

I picked you out

I shook you up

And turned you around

Turned you into someone new.

Entonces empecé a arrastrarme evitando rozar el piso con mi brazo herido mientras Arisa supuestamente recriminaba mi actitud por seguir a Hayate con su supuesto pretendiente.

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet

Success has been so easy for you.

But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now

Hayate me miró sin inmutarse y tomó de la mano a su nuevo pretendiente.

And I can put you back down too.

Me arrodillé y mire al vacío y moví mis labios como si dijera:

Don't

Don't you want me? - You know I can't believe it

When I hear that you won't see me.

Don't

Don't you want me? - You know I don't believe you

When you say that you don't need me.

Me levanté y caminé hacia Hayate.

It's much too late to find

When you think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.

Ella se alejó a unos pasos de mí y Tiida con Arisa desapareció de la escena para dejarnos a las dos supuestamente cantar.

Don't you want me baby?

Don't you want me - oh?. . .

Don't you want me baby?

Don't you want me - oh?. . .

Hayate entonces tomó el control y me miró con determinación conmigo a sus pies cuando Nanoha empezó a cantar.

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

That much is true.

But even then I knew I'd find a much better place

Either with or without you.

The five years we have had have been such good times

I still love you.

But now I think it's time I live my life on my own

I guess it's just what I must do.

Entonces volví a arrastrarme siguiéndola como un amante fracasado.

Don't

Don't you want me? -

You know I can't believe it

When I hear that you won't see me.

Don't

Don't you want me? -

You know I don't believe you

When you say that you don't need me.

It's much too late to find

When you think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.

Por primera vez dentro de nuestra actuación me digné a mirar hacia el lado oscuro del escenario donde Fate y Nanoha cantaban para verlas a las dos mirándose a los ojos cantando la canción como si ambas se recriminaran todo lo que la canción describía.

Raro.

Don't you want me baby?

Don't you want me - oh?. . .

Don't you want me baby?

Don't you want me - oh?. . .

Con las últimas notas de las letras ambas nos pusimos en posiciones opuestas junto con nuestros bailarines de fondo (que no salieron por maricas) y miramos a Carim.

"Bastante original debo decir." – Respondió tomando notas.

"¿Y bien?" – Pregunté entusiasmada.

"Tengo que evaluar más grupos, por ende aún no puedo darles los resultados, sin embargo pueden saberlos en una hora y media aproximadamente, vayan yendo a sus clases mejor." – Sonrío y llamó al siguiente grupo.

Alegres, salimos del escenario y algunas fueron a sus salones y otras de nosotras (como mi caso) preferimos saltarnos una vez más las clases.

Aunque no debería importarme, ya que ando con descanso médico supuestamente.

Sin más remedio subí las escaleras y llegué hasta la azotea, subí por el tanque de agua y me acosté ahí, disfrutando la brisa del viento y los dulces rayos de sol.

Cuando creí que era muy pronto para dormirme la puerta se abrió y decidí asomarme para ver quiénes entraban. Al ver a las dos figuras que acababan de ingresar decidí esconderme detrás del tanque de agua y escuchar con atención una conversación, que de seguro, era privada.

"Esto tiene que terminar." – Dijo Nanoha frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Terminar algo que ni siquiera ha empezado? ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado de tu parte decir esa clase de cosas?" – Respondió Fate sin asco.

A veces me sorprende lo fría que puede llegar a ser.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Nanoha cruzó los brazos y giró dándole la espalda a Fate. – Las miradas, las caricias, los besos…" – No pudo terminar la lista por algún motivo que desconozco, pero sí pude observar tristeza en sus palabras.

"Mira, no sé cómo empezó ni porqué, pero podemos evitar estar cerca si así te sientes mejor." – Dijo Fate más tranquila.

"Testarossa, ya no quiero tener más conflictos contigo, pero tampoco quiero que sigamos yendo por el rumbo que hemos estado yendo."

"Veo tu punto." – Sonrío Fate escondiendo la tristeza de sus ojos.

¿Por qué la tristeza Fate?

Nanoha extendió su mano y sonrío.

"¿La paz?"

Fate negó con la cabeza y suspiró con una sonrisa.

"La paz."

Se dieron la mano y las separaron al cabo de unos segundos.

"Para afianzar esto Testarossa… Voy a salir con alguien, con el primer huevón o huevona que se me cruce en el camino."

Fate se encogió de hombros como si no fuera su asunto.

Pero sus ojos no me mienten a mí, sí parece tu asunto Fate, más aún por la molestia combinada con tristeza que destellan tus ojos.

Nanoha miró con tristeza a Fate y justo en ese momento sonó la campana de cambio de hora.

El ruido era tan estridente que no pude escuchar lo que Nanoha le dijo a Fate, pero sí pude ver sus labios.

Lástima que no sé leer labiondígeno.

¿Qué? Es un nuevo idioma.

Ambas salieron por la puerta aunque no al mismo tiempo pero casi, casi.

Aún faltaban aproximadamente cuchicientos minutos más para la respuesta de Carim.

Decidí bajar e ir a la habitación de enfermería. De una manera u otra Carim se las arreglaría para avisarnos a todos a tiempo.

Pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en el encuentro de mi hermana con Nanoha. ¿Qué es lo que exactamente ha pasado? Aún así no haya escuchado lo que dijo Nanoha observé bien sus labios, sin embargo no logro descifrar el significado.

Suspiré.

No hay más vueltas que darle, lo mejor será esperar a ver qué pasa.

Pasaron así un par de horas más, al parecer Carim ha tenido muchos postulantes. O simplemente es una floja de mierda.

Pero no iba a pasar mucho para escuchar el mensaje por toda la escuela.

"A los estudiantes del grupo 4 y del grupo 7 por favor pasen al auditorio, gracias." – Dijo Carim mediante el intercomunicador. Me levanté algo extrañada, ya que el grupo 4 somos nosotras, pero… ¿Quiénes son los del grupo 7?

Fui camino al auditorio con ansiedad, más que por el hecho de saber el ganador, era por el hecho de saber que había un grupo más que quedó con nosotras. O sea, podía ser un empate o quizás nos ganaron.

* * *

><p>Ya, Alicia, cálmate.<p>

Al entrar vi a mis amigas (y hermana) en el extremo derecho y al otro extremo vi…

Ah mierda.

O sea, de todos ¿Porqué siempre ella?

Pft.

Era obvio creo yo, sólo que no lo quise aceptar.

Ginga estaba al otro extremo junto con Chrono y Verossa conversando de lo más felices.

"¿Así que ellos son el otro grupo?" – Murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que mi grupo me escuchara.

Nanoha se notaba incómoda, mientras Fate evadía contacto con el otro grupo.

O sea, ¿Qué demonios?

Suspiré y miré a Arisa quien sólo le limitó a negar con la cabeza, ella tampoco sabía cómo nos ganaron.

Me leyó el pensamiento, ja.

"Ejem, - Carraspeó Carim. – bueno, los he reunido aquí para darles los resultados."

Miramos a Carim con desconcierto, quien sólo se limitó a abrir la libreta que tenía en la mano.

"Bien, lo que sucede es que tuvimos un empate. – Lo supuse. – Así que para proceder con un desempate les voy a dar 15 minutos para que piensen qué pueden hacer para salir elegidos. – Miró su reloj y luego sonrió. – Empezando desde ahora. Gracias".

Terminó y se sentó en una de las butacas.

¿Qué carajo?

Bufé con impaciencia y jalé a mi grupo a un extremo, no creí que tendría que usar esto, pero al parecer no queda de otra.

"Miren, tengo una idea, que en sí, quería usar al principio, pero no lo creí necesario."

Me miraron con desconcierto.

Hayate sonrió, ella sabía mi plan desde un inicio.

"Haremos una interpretación de la obra de Carim con una simple canción, Fate quiero que cantes y Nanoha serás la narradora."

Tomé un papel y un lapicero y escribí un libreto muy simple, sólo demoré cinco minutos antes de darle el papel a Nanoha y continuar con la explicación.

"Miren, esto será lo que haremos…"

* * *

><p>Carim nos sacó del auditorio, el desempate iba a empezar y lo mejor de esto era que no iniciábamos el espectáculo (gracias al imbécil de Chrono que quería salir de una vez).<p>

Me imaginé a Ginga toda fastidiada por las decisiones de éste imbécil.

Nos sentamos en las bancas que se encontraban afuera del auditorio y empezamos a repasar paso por paso las cosas a hacer.

Honestamente, no creo que perdamos con lo que vamos a hacer. Sin embargo, aún así no debemos confiarnos.

Aproveché ése momento inoportuno para abrir mi bocota.

"Hey, Nanoha, Fate, ¿Qué hacían en la terraza?"

Fate escupió su bebida y Nanoha empezó a toser muy fuerte.

Sonreí maléficamente, tengo un don para esto.

"No sé de lo que hablas Alicia". – Respondió Nanoha tomando aire.

Hayate sonrió como gato y se acercó a Nanoha.

"Ara, ara, con que andabas con secretitos, seguro hicieron cosas muy, pero muy malas."

Nanoha se sonrojó fuertemente, seguro de pensar en esas 'cosas malas' y empujó a Hayate quien cayó riendo.

Teana carraspeó y miró a Arisa.

Quien estaba mirando el espectáculo como un día más en la escuela.

"¿Deberíamos detenerlas?" – Sugirió Susuka al ver la mirada de Teana en Arisa.

"No lo sé." – Contesto al ver que Nanoha perseguía a Hayate con un sable.

¡CARAJO! ¿DE DÓNDE MIERDA SACA ÉSTA MUJER ESAS COSAS? FKJDKSNFGNKJHKJHD

En fin.

Volvamos a la historia.

"Meh, es lo mismo de siempre." – Giró hacia el otro lado donde Fate me jalaba las mejillas con furia.

"Espero no estén muy ocupadas." – Dijo Carim en la puerta del auditorio.

"¿Y YO QUÉ SOY?" – Exclamó Tiida desde su asiento con Shari.

Carim suspiró.

"Bueno, espero que no estén muy ocupadas ni OCUPADOS." – Corrigió la presidenta del club de teatro.

Tiida sonrió triunfante.

"¿Ya debemos entrar?" – Preguntó Teana.

"Sí, ya les toca". – Dijo para volver a meterse con su libreta en mano.

Pasé saliva y miré a mi grupo.

Asentimos y caminamos hacia el auditorio.

Una vez en el escenario nos escondimos detrás de los telones, ya que era Nanoha la que iniciaba.

Nanoha, quien se encontraba debajo del escenario junto con Fate, esperó que la música empezara.

Cuando empezaron a sonar los caballos dentro de la pista y las guitarras empezaron a tocar fue cuando Nanoha tomó la posta.

"Una vez una pequeña princesa de tan sólo 10 años salió del palacio para dar rienda suelta a sus más grandes esperanzas a su edad: Conocer al pueblo.

Sin vigilancia la pequeña salió y fue cuando al ser acorralada por unos hombres encapuchados fue salvada por un mendigo de tan sólo 11 años.

Desde aquel acontecimiento el niño se volvió el guardián de la princesa.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que pasaran los años y lo volvieran caballero personal de la misma.

Sin embargo, aún así hayan pasado 6 años, el sentimiento que tuvieron cuando recién se conocieron empezó a aflorar.

El lindo sentimiento que luego los condenaría.

La princesa de 16 años tenía que contraer matrimonio con el príncipe de un reino lejano. Un príncipe algo violento y de 20 años.

Siempre empuñaba su espada hasta cuando estaba con ella.

Sin embargo, el caballero y la princesa sabían que si no se alejaban, el sentimiento que compartían jamás tendría frutos.

Mala decisión de ellos…"

Salí junto con Hayate de la mano y nos abrazamos fuertemente (tratando de no dañar mi brazo) mientras Fate empezaba a cantar.

Come ride with me,

Through the veins of history,

I'll show you how God

Falls asleep on the job.

Tomé a Hayate y la besé con mera inocencia. Hacía señas indicándole que íbamos a escapar y ella sonreía ante la decisión que este supuesto caballero tomó.

And how can we win,

When fools can be kings,

Don't waste your time,

Or time will waste you,

"Lo que no sabía este par era que las paredes tenían oídos, los planes de estos amantes llegaron a los oídos del príncipe, el cual furioso salió a toda prisa de su habitación para encontrar a este par en la habitación de la princesa empacando algunas pocas cosas.

La ironía… Al encontrarlos abrazados la furia se inundó de él, quién empujó al caballero y tomó a la princesa por el cuello, se había vuelto loco."

Shari salió corriendo, ya que ella era la supuesta chismosa y de pronto Tiida, que hacía el papel del príncipe salió en la escena junto con Teana, Susuka y Arisa que eran sus guardias. Arisa me empujó haciendo que caiga (obviamente de manera actuada) en el piso, Tiida tomó a Hayate y empuñó su 'cuchillo' (el cual era un lápiz) y señaló el cuello de Hayate.

No one's gonna take me alive,

The time has come to make things right,

You and I must fight for our rights,

You and I must fight to survive,

El príncipe empezó a sonreír de manera desquiciada y entonces hizo que Teana y Arisa me tomaran por los brazos para que yo presenciara como Hayate iba a ser ejecutada.

No one's gonna take me alive,

The time has come to make things right,

You and I must fight for our rights,

You and I must fight to survive

Susuka mantuvo mi rostro hacia arriba haciendo que no me pierda el espectáculo que Tiida, o mejor dicho, el príncipe estaba creando.

Fue entonces, cuando acuchilló a Hayate y le abrió la yugular.

En éste último solo Nanoha no iba a hablar, sino yo iba a actuar.

Golpeé con la cabeza a Susuka, pateé a Arisa y le rompí la nariz a Teana (supuestamente, claro). Tomé mi espada (escuadra) y maté a Susuka de una, Arisa me daba batalla junto con Teana.

Mientras Tiida reía enloquecido (por su papel, claro).

Al matar a Arisa y a Teana me abalancé contra el Príncipe.

No one's going to take me alive,

The time has come to make things right,

You and I must fight for our rights,

You and I must fight to survive.

Él simplemente me dio un golpe en el corazón con el mismo cuchillo que mató a Hayate. En mis pocos segundos de vida caí, me arrastré entre el supuesto charco de sangre alrededor y estiré mi mano tratando de hacer que llegue a la de Hayate, con los útimos 5 segundos del solo llegué a su mano y sonreí antes de morir.

Cuando la música se detuvo, escuché aplausos y sollozos de una persona.

Hayate me ayudó a levantarme y todos nos juntamos en el escenario.

Carim limpió sus lágrimas y empezó a asentir.

"Bravo, bravo, han hecho toda mi obra en una sola canción. Bravo." – Decía terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

Todos sonreímos, fácil lo habíamos logrado.

"Pero el problema es que éste papel sólo era para el príncipe, o mejor dicho, el caballero y la princesa." – Dijo lamentándose por los demás.

"Hey, nosotros únicamente hicimos esto para ayudar a nuestras amigas" – Respondió Tiida que fue uno de los que más disfrutó la obra.

Las demás le dieron la razón al mayor del grupo.

Carim abrazó a Hayte y seguidamente a mí.

"Fue un excelente trabajo. – Luego miró a los demás. – De todos ustedes. Felicidades, el papel es suyo."

No pudimos evitar reír, habíamos ganado el papel, gracias al apoyo de nuestros amigos.

Fue muy genial, en serio.

"¿Y qué cantó el grupo de Ginga?" – Preguntó Shari inocentemente.

"Héroe, de Enrique Iglesias, pero Chrono empezó a ponerse muy sufrido y Ginga terminó bajando del escenario."

"Vaya carácter." – Respondió Tiida.

Carim se limitó a subir los hombros restándole importancia.

Como siempre, el imbécil de Chrono la caga.

Bueno, decidimos salir junto con Carim, mientras hablábamos de ponies y digimons. Pero la presencia de alguien nos detuvo.

Hayate suspiró cansada.

"¡Qué onda hurón!" – Exclamó Arisa.

"Ho-Hola." – Dijo el rubio con un ramo de flores en la ma…

¿Un ramo de flores?

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Scrya-san?" – Preguntó Susuka, amablemente, como siempre.

"Y-Yo. – Bajó la mirada y tomó aire. – T-Tengo que hablar con Nanoha."

Fate cerró los puños al acto.

Arisa, Tiida y Teana estallaron en risas.

Hayate y Susuka miraban extrañadas.

Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos y luego miró a Fate.

Y luego a mí.

Entonces entendí… Lo que le había dicho Nanoha en la terraza a Fate.

Ella aceptaría al primer huevón que se le declare. Fue por eso que ella dijo… 'Lo siento'.

**-Fin del Capítulo VIII-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

Sí, lo sé. Soy una muy mala persona.

¿Ya son qué? Casi 6 meses ¿no? :c

No me odien chicos, ando copadísima, en los pocos tiempos libres que tengo, los uso para jugar videojuegoskhahgkjafkhsjgfsnbfkjs c:

En fin, antetodo, agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes, en serio, nunca creí que tendría tanto apoyo por parte de mis lectores. Les agradezco de corazón el apoyo, los reviews, los mp, hasta los mp suicidas, todo.

Gracias a personas como ustedes, una se esmera en seguir actualizando c:

Se les quiere mucho muchachos.

Nos vemos, y reitero, muchas gracias.

¡Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización! :D


	9. La promesa

**Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece, ni las canciones, ni la novia de mi hermano c:

Lol!

* * *

><p><em>Una recomendación~<em>

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré las canciones en el orden que aparecen para que las programen justo cuando empiecen en el fic, solo es una recomendación~

1. Telephone – Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé.

2. Just give me a reason – Pink ft. Nate Ruess.

* * *

><p>"¡Falcon-Punch!" – Gritó Alicia mientras golpeaba a Yuuno y lo lanzaba varios metros lejos.<p>

Hayate se acercó donde el muchacho y se agacho para que la pueda escuchar mejor.

"Nanoha-chan no está disponible. – Sonrío. – Así que por favor retírate."

Se paró y regreso a paso seguro donde sus compañeros, tomó a Nanoha del brazo y camino hacia la cafetería.

Los demás entendieron el mensaje y se fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

Ya que Hayate y Nanoha tenían que conversar.

* * *

><p><strong>Te Necesito Ahora<strong>

**Capítulo IX: La promesa.**

* * *

><p>"Y… Es por eso."<p>

Hayate tomó un sorbo más de su soda antes de responderme.

"Es estúpido que hayas quedado así con Fate, en sí, es estúpido que evites tus propios sentimientos."

"¿Perdón?" – Pregunté sin saber lo que me decía.

Es decir ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

"Mira, simplemente, deshaz esa promesa, dile a Fate que no te es posible, que vas a dejar que todo pase como Dios manda".

"Hayate, en serio, no comprendo."

Hayate me miró con fastidio ya.

"Sólo has lo que te digo."

* * *

><p>"He escuchado que hubo un concurso por un papel en la obra de este festival, el cual fue elegido por temas musicales. – Tómo aire. – Por ende, en la clase del día de hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente, se van a agrupar de 2 y van a cantar una canción, el que mejor cante puede saltarse el trabajo que me tienen que presentar la próxima semana." – Sonrió entusiasmada la profesora de música.<p>

Los demás alumnos murmuraron entre ellos alegres. Otros empezaban a formar sus equipos.

"¿En serio es tan difícil el trabajo de música?" – Preguntó Arisa con fastidio.

"Más bien, emociona el hecho de poderte saltar un trabajo Arisa-chan." – Respondió una alegre Susuka.

"¡Contengan sus orgasmos perras! – Exclamó Alicia, la cual decidió entrar a clases. – Hayate y yo ganaremos esto, así que pueden irse por el camino de la derrota."

"¡Alicia! ¡Deja alardear y busca a tu canción!" – Gritó Arisa.

"_Fufufu_, cantaremos un opening, así que no te gastes güerita."

"¡¿Qué me has dicho?!"

"Aquí vamos otra vez…" – Susurró Fate mirando con aburrimiento.

Susuka sonrió, se paró y jaló la oreja de Arisa, la cual dejó de quejarse y se sentó tranquila.

Por otro lado, Hayate simplemente dijo 'no más sexo' y Alicia se quedó sentada como una niña buena.

"Me pregunto si…" – Susurré.

Sin querer no me había dado cuenta que estaba mirando a Fate, por lo que me giré en el instante antes que lo notara.

"¿Equipos listos?" – Preguntó la profesora.

"Nanoha. – Escuché. - ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?" – Preguntó Fate de la manera más simple.

Sonreí y asentí varias veces.

Ya ni sé lo que está pasando.

"La dinámica es la siguiente – Dijo la profesora. – la pareja con mejor sincronización ganan 5 puntos en el promedio final. La canción se las daré yo."

"¡No es justo profesora! ¡Fate y Nanoha transmiten ese sentimiento de amantes prohibidas!"

_**PLAF**_

Sonó una silla en el rostro de Alicia.

Arisa arregló su cabello y se sentó como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Hayate se limitó a suspirar y seguir escuchando.

"Bueno… - Empezó a pasar por los grupos dejando una hoja con la canción y su respectiva letra. – Tienen 30 minutos, si en los primeros 20 segundos no me transmiten nada están descalificados."

Con esa última orden nos dio el papel de la canción que nos tocaba.

"O sea... La omisión del trabajo es para el que mejor lo haga y los 5 puntos para los que mejor conecten ¿no?"

"Así parece." - Le respondió Susuka a Arisa.

Fate y yo nos miramos un poco incómodas al ver la canción que nos tocaba.

Estábamos jodidas.

Todos en la clase la estaban pasando genial, se divertían entre ellos, pero no era igual con nosotras.

Pasaron los 30 minutos y no ensayamos, simplemente empezamos a ignorar la presencia de nosotras, nos dedicamos a otras cosas, en mi caso a hacer dibujos en mi libreta, en el caso de Fate a dormir.

Empezaron a pasar las performances y la profesora cortaba cada performance ni bien empezaban, según ella no sentía esa "conexión" en las parejas.

No quiero ni pensar qué nos dirá a nosotras que ni hemos ensayado.

Entonces, llegó el turno de Alicia y Hayate. La profesora le dio play a su equipo de sonido y la canción empezó a sonar.

La reconocí en un instante…

"Telephone" de Lady Gaga

Alicia fue la que se puso al frente y empezó con la canción.

Hello hello baby you called

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you say? say?

Wha-wha-what did you say huh?

You're breakin' up on me

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy

K-kinda busy

K-kinda busy

Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

Entonces Hayate empezó a bailar desde su sitio siguiendo los pasos de Alicia.

Vaya que saben bailar estas idiotas.

Just a second

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?

You shoulda made some plans with me

You knew that I was free

And now you won't stop calling me

I'm kinda busy

Hayate y Alicia se juntaron al frente y siguieron bailando mientras ambas cantaban el coro

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

La profesora sonriente bailaba sentada y los demás alumnos las seguían con notable interés en ellas.

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephonin'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephonin'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Fate miraba con desinterés la performance de las chicas, seguro ya las había visto ensayando en su casa antes. En algunas de las tantas citas de este par.

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Hayate ahora tomó la posta y empezó a cantar.

Boy why you blown up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster

Put my coat on faster

Leave my girls no faster

I shoulda left my phone at home

'Cuz this is a disaster

Calling like a collector

Sorry, I can't answer

Alicia dio un giro y empezó a cantar.

Not that I don't like you

I'm just at a party

And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

Con una sonrisa Hayate continuo su parte.

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls

'Cuz I'll be dancin'

Ambas volvieron a cantar hacienda que los alumnos empezaran a bailar.

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'

Stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Lo admito, me gusta mucho la sincronización que tienen, demonios, han reventado a todos.

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephonin'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Stop telephonin'

Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

La profesora se paró y se puso a bailar junto con ellas, así mismo algunas alumnas la siguieron.

My telephone

Ma ma ma telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone

Ma ma ma telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club

And I'm sippin that bubb

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Con las últimas notas de la melodía las chicas se limitaron a sonreír y pararon en seco. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y con una reverencia se sentaron en sus asientos.

"Estupendo, bravísimo, espectacular, me encantó." – Decía la profesora mientras anotaba en su registro de notas.

Era obvio, aprobaron.

El siguiente turno era de Arisa y Susuka, y al igual que Alicia y Hayate, se lucieron con su gran sincronización al cantar "Estés en dónde estés" de Ha-Ash.

La profesora seguía sonriente, ahora la competencia se había puesto difícil, así que decidió cambiar las reglas.

"Bien, veo que se están esforzando y es difícil escoger a un solo grupo cuando veo tan buena sincronización en otros, por ende, le daré los puntos a los grupos que logren sincronizarse, vamos chicos, pongan todo de ustedes." – Animó la misma.

Sería mentir el decir que eso no animó a los alumnos, puesto que sí, hubieron otros aparte de las ya mencionadas que lo hicieron muy bien y se ganaron sus puntos.

Pero era obvio quienes **NO** ganarían los puntos.

Y éramos Fate y yo.

"Takamachi, Testarossa, es su turno." – Llamó la profesora con una gran sonrisa.

"Mierda…" – Susurré.

"Tu empieza la canción, cuando sea mi turno cantaré." – Habló Fate mirando a la ventana.

Algo no me gustaba, y era lo que sentía dentro de mí, sentía emoción y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Esto no está bien.

"Está bien." – Contesté, me levanté y caminé al frente.

La canción que nos tocaba interpretar era "Just Give me a reason" de Pink con Nate Ruess.

Cerré mis ojos, esperé que empezara la melodía y canté.

Right from the start

You were a thief, you stole my heart,

And I your willing victim.

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch

You fixed them

Abrí los ojos y miré a Fate dejándome llevar por la canción.

Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh

Things you never say to me oh oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love

Our love

Estruje mi uniforme y le canté… Sin darme cuenta que lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Fate me miró, se levantó y empezó a cantar mientras caminaba hacía mi.

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

A lo que yo le respondí.

Oh we had everything

Ella negó y siguió.

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And It's all in your mind

Le contesté dolida

Yeah, but this is happening

Tomó mi mano y pegó su frente con la mía mientras cantábamos.

You've been having real bad dreams oh oh

You used to lie so close to me oh oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love...

Ambas empezamos a cantar desde el fondo de nuestros corazones.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Me separé de ella.

Oh tear ducts and rust

Y ella juró.

I'll fix it for us

Yo la mire y seguí.

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

Fate cantó con una sonrisa dolida.

You're holding it in

Yo señalé su mano.

You're pouring a drink

Me atrajo hacia ella.

No! Nothing is as bad as it seems

Le supliqué.

We'll come clean

Secó mis lágrimas y sonrió.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Tomó mi mano y ambas sonreímos.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Me volví a separar de ella y le empecé a cantar sonriendo.

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Sonrió mientras me miraba.

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Nos miramos fijamente y empezamos a acercar nuestros rostros.

Para sellar la promesa que hicimos con esa canción.

Al sellarla y sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos la clase empezó a aplaudir.

Nos separamos asustadas y nos miramos con terror.

Luego miramos a la clase y vimos a nuestros compañeros llorando mientras aplaudían y a una profesora sin consuelo.

Poco a poco fueron cediendo los aplausos y la profesora aprovechó la situación apra tomar el mando.

"Esto fue… - Dijo entre sollozos. – Hermoso, es la mejor performance que he visto. – Siguió llorando. – No tengo palabras para esto, es… Sencillamente maravilloso. La conexión, la canción, la interpretación, el beso. ¡Oh, el beso! – Secó sus lágrimas y sonrió. – Son maravillosas chicas, en serio lo son."

Pasé saliva, no sé que acaba de pasar, ni siquiera sé porqué actué como acabo de hacerlo. Miré a Fate y ella no se veía confundida sino nerviosa.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Porqué ella y yo nos…?

Toqué mis labios.

¿Sellamos una promesa?

¿Qué promesa?

¿Qué demonios siento hacia ella?

Puse mi mano en mi corazón.

Oh, Dios mío.

No me había dado cuenta.

Puesto que nunca lo había sentido.

Acaso yo…

Yo…

¿Estoy enamorada de Fate?

**-Fin del Capítulo IX-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

c:

Capítulo número 9... ¿Saben que se acerca el final no?

"IZUMI PORQUÉ HICISTE EL CAPÍTULO TAN CORTO HIJA DE LA REVERENDA ASDAJHHGSGF"

Sé que leeré algún comentario así xD

Bueh... Lo dejé ahí porque en sí, había pensado que lo iba a dejar así desde que lo empecé a escribir c:

Me demoré mucho, lo admito y pido las respectivas disculpas, en serio, he estado terriblemente ocupada, en el peor de los casos la inspiración desapareció, pero volvió c:

Antes de proceder a despedirme quiero decirles algo...

El fic de "Nuestro amor", he recibido mensajes, entre otros diciendo "¿Porqué lo terminaste así?", pues, el penúltimo capítulo la malogré, por ende, al hacerlo simplemente ya había malogrado toda la historia.

Soy humana, no soy perfecta, errores los cometemos todos, y honestamente, no sabía como enmendar mi error, es por eso que tuvo ése final. Les pido mil disculpas, soy terrible, lo sé.

El caso de mi demora es porque... No quiero malograr más historias, el apoyo que me dan ustedes, los lectores es impresionante, y lo estimo mucho, en sí, es lo que me impulsa a mejorar más y escribir para divertirlos o distraerlos un rato, como ustedes quieran verlo.

De por sí, estoy muy, pero muy agradecida con ustedes, todos y cada uno, mil gracias.

Ustedes son lo mejor gente, en serio.

Saludos y cuídense muchos, nos vemos en otra actualización! (:

Bye, bye!


	10. La espía

_**Disclaimer:** _MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco la ropa interior que se está lavando en estos momentos.

¿Qué? Pueden ser de mi hermana.

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de apararición, no es necesario que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Queen - Don't stop me now

2. Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody

****Nota:** A continuación van a ver un fic sobre otro fic, es decir, sobre una película que se ha vuelto muy popular (porque es demasiado genial) van a ver algo así como un "final alternativo" así que cualquier spoiler que ocasione, no se preocupen, ya que eso no pasa en la peli :v

Sí, la película es _Frozen_.

No sé si alguien habrá escrito lo mismo que yo, eso lo escribí hace mucho :v

¡Pero no me responsabilizo por los traumas (spoilers) que pueda causar!

En fin, disfruten ;)

* * *

><p>Sonreí ante todo lo que estaba pasando, era muy jocoso, y estúpido al mismo tiempo por cierto.<p>

El timbre del cambio de hora sonó y Nanoha seguía parada al frente junto con Fate. La profesora se levantó y se despidió de todos. Hayate aprovechó y tomó a Nanoha del brazo haciéndola reaccionar del trance en el que se encontraba.

Yo, por otro lado, le tiré un libro a Fate, el cual hizo que despierte y se lanzara encima de mí.

Admito que todo lo que acaba de suceder es muy pendejo que hasta yo estoy confundida, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminará todo esto, solo sé que mi hermanita y Nanoha están enamoradas, pero son tan estúpidas, idiotas y babosas que no se van a confesar.

Aunque espero que no demoren mucho, esta historia se está alargando demasiado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Izumi no me paga lo suficiente, esa maldita hija p-

**-Transmisión interrumpida-**

* * *

><p>Entonces, Anna se parte en pedazos por culpa del príncipe Hans.<p>

"¡NO!" - Exclamó Elsa, en un ataque de ira, levantó puntiagudos picos de hielo que atravesaron el cuerpo del príncipe.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó.

Elsa se acerco al cuerpo moribundo del príncipe y le sonrió.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" - Cantó antes de arrancarle la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento cuando grandes picos de hielo cayeron sobre el pueblo.

Mientras esto sucedía Elsa trataba de reconstruir el cuerpo de su ya fallecida hermana pegando los pequeños bloques de hielo con sus poderes.

Mientras lloraba y cantaba...

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?".

Fue entonces cuando.

* * *

><p>"Testarossa, fue… demasiado, por favor deténgase". – Suplicó la profesora.<p>

"¡Pero aún no llego a la mejor parte!" – Reclamó Alicia.

"Tome asiento por favor."

"Nunca dejan que explote mi escritor interior."

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo X: La espía.**

* * *

><p>"Estamos a menos de un mes para el festival y aún no tenemos nada."<p>

Los días pasaban y justo a 2 semanas del festival nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en cero.

"Sí Fate, pero hay otro problema, Hayate y yo actuaremos, por ende, no podré cantar al menos las 2 primeras canciones."

Fate pasó su mano por su rostro.

"Alicia, no sé porqué aceptaste ese papel conociendo las consecuencias."

Suspiré.

"Deja de ser tan amargada, mira el lado positivo, Nanoha es buena cantante".

"¡No!" – Exclamó la castaña cuya presencia había olvidado hasta el momento.

"No te hagas la modesta Nanoha, te he escuchado cantar en la ducha mientras te bañas con tu patito".

"¿Qué carajo?" – Cuestionó Fate con un tono de molestia.

"¿Celosa?" – Alcé mi ceja.

Fate sólo atinó a sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza.

Oh, pobre mi hermanita.

No se da cuenta que todo esto es adrede.

"Mira, la cosa es simple, cantan y ya."

"Si fuera tan simple Hayate…" – Susurró Nanoha.

"Ejem. – Carraspeó Fate. - ¿Porqué no lo intentamos?"

Nanoha se sonrojó en el instante y bajó la mirada.

Ladeé la cabeza, esto ya es demasiado obvio.

"Si tanto les fastidia ensayar juntas, ensayen por separado y esperemos que salga bien todo en unas semanas." – Sugirió Arisa entrando en la habitación.

¡POR LA PUTA MADRE!

Arisa vino a joder mi plan maestro, reverenda hija de ricachones.

"Sí, es una opción." – Contestó Fate sin entusiasmo.

"Fate, - Llamó Nanoha mirando al piso. – no olvides que mañana tenemos que reunirnos en tu casa para terminar el trabajo de Economía."

Música para mis oídos, Nanoha irá a mi casa.

Mmm

Mmm

Mmm

Sensacional, ahora sí podré hacer de las mías

Inserteaquíwinkwink

* * *

><p>Ya sábado por la tarde decidí reunirme con Hayate en la sala de música que teníamos, a pocos instantes de que Nanoha llegara, todo adrede, claro está.<p>

"¿Y bien? Qué es lo que tienes pensador hacer hasta ahora." – Cuestionó Hayate.

"Primero. – Me senté en el piano. – Música."

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

Canté mientras tocaba el piano.

I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah

And floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

Hayate cantó el coro mientras tocaba la pandereta.

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

Empecé a cantar tratando de pararme en el asiento mientras tocaba.

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go go go

There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time just give me a call

Don't stop me now

'Cause I'm having a good time

Don't stop me now

Yes I'm havin' a good time

I don't want to stop at all

Me volví a sentar y seguí cantando con toda mi energía.

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite I'm out of control

I am a sex machine ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh oh oh oh oh explode

I'm burnin' through the sky yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me don't stop me

Don't stop me hey hey hey

Don't stop me don't stop me

Ooh ooh ooh, I like it

Don't stop me don't stop me

Have a good time good time

Don't stop me don't stop me ah

Oh yeah

Alright

En eso Fate entró con su solo de guitarra, no sé en qué momento llegó, pero llegó en el momento oportuno.

Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time (wooh)

Just give me a call (alright)

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)

Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

La da da da daah

Da da da haa

Ha da da ha ha haaa

Ha da daa ha da da aaa

Ooh ooh ooh

"¡Grande Freddie!" – Exclamó Linith desde la puerta.

"Qué onda Linith." – Saludé levantandome del piano.

"Ah pues, justo le abrí la puerta a la señorita Nanoha mientras ustedes estaban extasiandose con el gran Mercury."

"Ah lo siento Nanoha." – Dijo Fate quitándose la guitarra.

"No tienes de qué disculparte." – Sonrió muy amablemente.

Linith me miró de manera pícara y yo asentí.

El lugar se tornó rosa con miles de corazones alrededor.

"Es mejor que vayamos empezando". – Sugirió Fate saliendo de la habitación llevándose a Nanoha (¡DE LA MANO HUEVÓN! ¡DE LA JODIDA MANO!) hacia su habitación.

"Ya suelta, dinos tu plan." – Habló Linith sin pelos en la lengua.

"En si, aún no tengo ninguno, pero ya que se han ido a la habitación de Fate, sería genial si logran crear una distracción para que yo pueda meterme y esconderme en el armario de Fate y ver que sucede."

"Verías todo el jodido porno." – Rió Hayate.

"Posiblemente." – Secundó Linith.

"De ser así, tendré asientos en primera fila." – Les seguí el juego.

"Oye, pero no has dormido nada, has estado haciendo idioteces en la internet y no has cerrado el ojo ¿segura que no te dormirás?"

"Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado Hayate, claro que no, todo estará bien, confía en mi."

"Lo digo porque recuerda que van a estudiar y eso es aburrido…"

Amo a esta mujer.

"Ya, no creo que eso llegue a pasar, sería muy tonto." – Me apoyó Linith.

"Vale ¿qué hacemos entonces? Digo, para sacarlas de la habitación". – Preguntó Hayate.

"Vamos a aviviar las ganas de cantar de Fate."

"¿Que-qué?". – Dijimos Hayate y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos a cantar…"

OH FUCK! CANTAR CON LINITH

HONOR DE LOS HONORES

HABIDOS Y POR HABER

HOLY FUCK

"Dale." – Sonreímos juntas.

* * *

><p>Is this the real life?<p>

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide

No escape from reality

Linith empezó a tocar en el piano mientras Hayate y yo seguíamos las notas de la partitura.

Open your eyes

Look up to the skies and see

Linith cantó la parte de Freddie sin dificultad.

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go

A little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Linith siguió tocando y cantó sin mirar a la partitura, como si se lo supiera de memoria.

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, uuh

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Tomé la pandereta y se la di a Hayate, estaba conteniendome de no sentarme en la bateria. Aunque en algún momento tenía que hacerlo, pero para eso Fate tenía que estar aquí.

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)

I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

Dicho y hecho, Fate bajó y empezó a tocar el solo.

Nanoha se unió al lado de Hayate y trató de seguirnos.

I see a little silhouetto of a man

Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me

Gallileo, Gallileo,

Gallileo, Gallileo,

Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

Nosotras seguíamos haciendo el coro mientras Linith se encarga de la voz principal.

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Easy come easy go will you let me go

Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go

Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go

Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go

Will not let you go let me go (never)

Never let you go let me go

Never let me go ooo

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me

For me

For me

Tomé la batería y empecé a tocar junto con Fate siguiendo la voz de Linith.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh baby can't do this to me baby

Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Nothing really matters

Anyone can see

Justo ahí toqué el platillo.

Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me

Mientras el piano seguía y las demás seguían distraídas aproveché y corrí hacia la habitación de Fate hasta escuchar la última estrofa.

Anyway the wind blows

Esa fue la señal, era cuestión de minutos para que subieran.

"Lamento mucho nuevamente el haberme distraído." – Escuché a Fate disculparse desde la puerta.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, entiendo que tu pasión hacia la música te ponga así."

"Es que ahora debo enfocarla en eso ya que no puedo expresarlo a quien debería."

Dicho eso Fate se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

Nanoha se quedó helada antes de poderse sentar en la mesa.

Mierda, esto va a estar bueno.

"Lo siento, yo no- ugh yo-" – Fate no encontraba palabras para poderse expresar.

Nanoha pareció entrar en si y tomó un libro.

"De acuerdo, según indica aquí, debemos enfocarnos en el inicio de la segunda guerra mundial."

Fate asintió toda sonrojada.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas y admito que me quedé dormida aproximadamente 1 hora, pero felizmente logré levantarme, nuevamente, je.

"El principal objetivo declarado de la política exterior alemana de la época inmediatamente anterior a la guerra era, por una parte, la recuperación de esos territorios, así como del Corredor polaco y la Ciudad libre de Dánzig, en los antiguos territorios de Prusia perdidos por Alemania después de 1918. Esas reclamaciones territoriales constantes constituían elementos importantes de inestabilidad internacional, pues Berlín reivindicaba abiertamente su restitución, de forma cada vez más agresiva, con la intención de reconstruir la Gran Alemania Großdeutschland.

El apoyo al levantamiento militar del General Francisco Franco en España por parte de Italia y Alemania con tropas y armamento desafió abiertamente al acuerdo de no-intervención en el conflicto civil (Guerra Civil Española) de las naciones extranjeras. Hitler había firmado ya el Pacto de Acero con Mussolini, el único de los dirigentes europeos con un ideario similar. El apoyo a las fuerzas franquistas fue un intento de establecer un Estado fascista controlando el acceso al Mediterráneo con vistas a una futura guerra europea, algo que sólo funcionó a medias.

El oeste de Checoslovaquia (la región conocida como los Sudetes) era el hogar de una gran cantidad de población de ascendencia germana, cuyos derechos, según el gobierno alemán, estaban siendo infringidos. La anexión de los Sudetes fue aceptada en los Acuerdos de Múnich en septiembre de 1938 tras una conferencia tripartita entre Alemania, Francia y Gran Bretaña, donde el francés Édouard Daladier y el primer ministro británico Neville Chamberlain, siguiendo una Política de apaciguamiento, confiaron en que sería la última reivindicación de la Alemania nazi. Hitler había transmitido personalmente esa idea a Chamberlain, tras entregarle un conjunto de informes con supuestas atrocidades cometidas contra habitantes alemanes en los Sudetes. La postura inglesa y francesa se debía en gran parte a la reticencia de sus poblaciones a verse envueltos de nuevo en una guerra a escala mundial, así como al convencimiento (sobre todo por parte de ciertos sectores de la sociedad inglesa) de que realmente el Tratado de Versalles había sido excesivo."

"Eso acabas de sacarlo de Wikipedia." – Contestó Nanoha fastidiada.

"Claro, supuestamente estamos aún sacando ideas principales."

"Sí, pero pudiste elegirlas en lugar de leer tres párrafos completos.

Fate se levantó y se acercó a Nanoha.

"¿Me estás llamando inútil?"

"No es necesario hacerlo." – La enfrentó Nanoha.

Se pegaron frente a frente y se quedaron mirando según ellas de manera 'amenazante'.

Saqué el popcorn.

"Aveces creo que me tientas apropósito." – Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Nanoha sin separar sus rostros.

"No hay manera que puedas probarlo." – Sonrió.

Y Fate se lanzó y la besó, la besó con necesidad, con furia, con lujuria.

Nanoha siguió muy bien los pasos de Fate y se dejó llevar por lo que mi hermana menor le hacía.

La canchita se me cayó de la boca.

Fate la lanzó encima de la cama, Nanoha sin pudor alguno dejó que Fate la empezara a tocar por debajo de su ropa interior.

Seguido de un gemido con el nombre de mi hermana.

Fate la besó para que Nanoha se callara.

Seguramente pensó en Hayate y en mi.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Qué debó hacer…? Esto es demasiado, puta madre, nunca creí llegar a este punto.

"Hey ¿Me pasas la canchita?" – Me dijo una poni rosada a mi lado.

"¿Pero qué cara-?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y me encontré adentro del armario de mi hermana, vi hacia afuera y estaban Fate y Nanoha tratando de estudiar.

Suspiré hacia mis adentros, seguro me había quedado dormida.

Volví a mirar hacia afuera ya más tranquila.

Nanoha de rato en rato miraba a Fate, y viceversa.

Agh, son tan desesperantes.

"Bueno, ya son las seis de la tarde, tengo que regresar a casa."

Fate asintió y se levantó apra acompañarla.

Justa al momento de abrir la puerta Fate se da la vuelta y se encuentra con los grandes ojos de Nanoha mirándola fijamente.

La veo pasar saliva.

"Ha-Hasta el lunes." – Salió Nanoha por la puerta.

Fate la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

La abrazó y suspiró.

"Te voy a llevar."

Noté que Nanoha se acurrucó en el pecho de Fate.

"Gracias."

Se miraron durante una eternidad (para ellas, en realidad fueron 40 segundos, lo que se considera una eternidad, pero en fin.)

Luego Nanoha se soltó lentamente de Fate para ir bajando las escaleras, Fate tomó su saco y salió por la puerta.

Aún me cuesta procesar todo lo que ha pasado.

Joder, ha sido muy intenso para mi gusto…

Sobretodo ese sueño de mierda.

Soy una maldita enferma.

Hayate y Linith no demoraron en entrar, ansiosas por escuchar mi jugosa versión.

¿Debería omitir mi sueño?

Sí, sería lo más sano.

"Bueno nenas, esto pasó."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

CARAJO!

ESTOY VIVA NEGROS!

Sí, sí, tardona de mierda n shit.

Sorry, he estado BASTANTE ocupada :'c

Lo lamento mucho chicos :c

Algunso hasta creían que me había retirado, lo siento, no fue eso xD

En fin :c

Aquí va el décimo capítulo :D

Ya pronto se acerca el final :c

Una pena, sin embargo todo llega a su fin u_u

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia ya... ¿CASI DOS AÑOS?

Shit, mil perdones ;_;

Espero les guste chicos c':

Gracias por sus reviews, mensajes, y stalks a mi facebook (ok, lo último no, eso asusta).

Mil gracias chicos, aprecio bastante el apoyo que me dan con la historia c:

Estamos en contacto :'D

Saludines!


	11. Un cambio inesperado

_**Disclaimer:** _MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones ni sus corazones.

Me odian, yo lo sé ;_;

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de apararición, no es necesario que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Cómplices - Es por ti

2. Grupo Rio - Todo estaba bien

* * *

><p>"¿Porqué me andas evitando?" – Preguntó la más alta al ver a Precia saliendo del trabajo.<p>

"No te he estado evitando, simplemente, tengo mucho trabajo." – Respondió tratando de pasar de largo.

Pero Lindy la detuvo.

"Precia, tenemos que conversar."

"¿Sobre qué? No hay nada que conversar ya Lindy, ya pasó, somos amigas y punto."

"¿Así es como pretendes dar fin a nuestra historia de amor?"

"Es solo que yo… - Oprimió sus labios y se volteó para enfrentarla. – Es solo que yo necesito algo de tempo."

"¿Más de quince años no te parece mucho tiempo?"

"Hablo de lo que paso recientemente Lindy, no me presiones."

Precia subió la mirada y se enfrentó ante los ojos verdes de Lindy, los cuales esperaban una respuesta.

"Te amo Precia, nunca dejé de hacerlo."

"Lindy yo-"

Antes que pudiera decir algo más Lindy presionó sus labios contra los de Precia, haciendo que la misma se quede atónita ante la actitud de la mayor.

Precia rompió el beso que nunca respondió y corrió hacia su auto.

Lindy se limitó a verla parada desde el suyo.

Precia cerró la puerta rápidamente y se recostó en el asiento.

"Si es por nosotras, no deberías presionarte". – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Miró por el retrovisor y vio a su hija mayor sonriendo.

"Ve mamá, se feliz, nosotras lo somos gracias a ti, date una oportunidad."

Precia miró con curiosidad a su hija.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"Tengo un duplicado mamá."

"Alicia, me vas a dar esa llave."

Alicia sonrió de lado.

"Ya vete."

Precia le sonrió cariñosamente a su hija y salió del auto.

Corrió y abrazó a Lindy dándole un apasionado y algo torpe beso.

Lindy respondió de inmediato y la abrazó por la cintura.

Alicia suspiró y encendió el auto dando en retroceso.

"¡CONSIGANSE UNA HABITACIÓN!" – Gritó por la ventana antes de salir del parqueo.

Las mayores no pudieron oprimir sus risas ante la insolencia de la hermana mayor de las Testarossa.

Al ver que ya estaba lejos de su alcance sacó su móvil y le marcó a su hermana menor.

"Contesta Fate…"

* * *

><p><strong>Te Necesito Ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XI: Un cambio inesperado.**

* * *

><p>"Te voy a llevar".<p>

Nanoha se acurrucó en mi pecho.

"Gracias".

Dijo suavemente.

Abrí la puerta y caminé junto con ella hacia abajo.

"Mi madre está usando el auto, no creo que haya problema si vamos caminando ¿O deseas ir en taxi?"

Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos caminando Fate-chan."

Fate sonrió cálidamente y tomó la mano de Nanoha.

"Vamos."

Ya estaba anocheciendo, sin embargo caminamos en silencio, un silencio cómodo.

"Ahora que hemos terminado las tareas solo quedan pendientes las canciones."

"Deberíamos ir ensayando algunas." – Respondí ante el comentario de Nanoha.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" – Preguntó curiosa.

"Algo, se podría decir, elige un número del 1 al 5." –

"Bueno, 4". – Respondió Nanoha y con eso saqué mi móvil y coloqué la canción que encontré en el puesto número 4.

_Es por ti que veo ríos_

_Donde sólo hay asfalto_

_Es por ti que hay océanos_

_Donde sólo había charcos._

_Es por ti que soy un duende_

_Cómplice del viento_

_Que se escapa de madrugada_

_Para colarse por tu ventana._

Canté mirando a Nanoha, quien se sonrojó levemente.

_Es por ti que no hay cadenas_

_Si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas._

Presioné su mano y le sonreí.

_Es por ti que rozo la locura_

_Cuando navego por tu cintura._

_Es por ti que soy un duende_

_Cómplice del viento_

_Que se escapa de madrugada_

_Para colarse por tu ventana._

Le susurré en el oído provocando que la atmósfera se vuelva algo rara pero cómoda.

_Y decirte..._

_Tus labios son de seda,_

_Tus dientes del color de la luna llena,_

_Tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,_

_Tus besos la tinta de mis versos,_

_Que siempre te cuentan._

_Oh, oh, oh..._

Nanoha mordió su labio inferior haciendo que provoque chispas dentro de mí.

_Es por ti que veo ríos_

_Donde sólo hay asfalto_

_Es por ti que hay océanos_

_Donde sólo había charcos._

_Es por ti que soy un duende_

_Cómplice del viento_

_Que se escapa de madrugada_

_Para colarse por tu ventana._

Nos detuvimos en la esquina de su hogar y nos miramos firmemente.

_Tus labios son de seda,_

_Tus dientes del color de la luna llena,_

_Tu risa la sangre que corre por mis venas,_

_Tus besos la tinta de mis versos_

_Que siempre te cuentan._

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_Que siempre te cuentan._

Pasé mi mano derecha por su rostro.

Ella se sonrojó más ante mi detalle.

Volvimos a mirarnos fijamente y poco a poco fuimos acortando el espacio entre nosotras.

Nanoha fue cerrando sus ojos y yo la estaba sintiendo.

Estaba a punto de sentir el calor de sus labios.

HASTA QUE LA HIJA DE PERRA DE ALICIA LLAMÓ.

Bueno, no es hija de perra, porque mi mamá no es perra, pero eso no quita el hecho que JODIERA EL MOMENTO PERFECTO. Ya saben, para confesarme.

¿Qué no se dieron cuenta? Todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de Nanoha.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Contesté exasperada el móvil.

"¿OYEFATESABESDÓNDEESTÁMAMÁ?" – Gritó.

"Imagino que en su trabajo. ¿Porqué?"

"Porque estoy afuera en estos momentos y acabo de presenciar algo que me parece que debes saber."

"Escúpelo Alicia."

La mayor suspiró tras el teléfono.

"Mamá y Lindy han empezado a salir." – Dijo justo cuando puse el altavoz.

"¿QUÉ?" – Exclamé Fate presionando fuerte la mano de Nanoha.

Susurré que lo sentía y ella solo asintió sin molestia, sin embargo ella también estaba sorprendida ante tal noticia.

"Sí, eso, me preguntaba si estabas ya en casa de Nanoha, ya que su madre era amiga de Lindy y de nuestra madre."

"Ella había dicho que sí, solían dormir juntas y eso…" – Dijo Nanoha tratando de recordar.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio un minuto.

Nanoha y yo nos miramos.

"¿QUÉ ELLAS QUÉ?" – Exclamamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

"Ok, hemos sido muy estúpidas al no darnos cuenta, al parecer van a cerrar su historia de amor y toda esa mierda." – Dijo Alicia cansada.

"Oye, pero estabas en casa hace un rato ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido donde mamá?"

"Fácil, salí a los segundos que ustedes salieron, para preguntarle a mamá si era normal tener sueños raros en donde aparecen ponies, y tu hermana menor con su waifu a punto de fornicar y esa mierda."

Nanoha y yo nos miramos.

Nos sonrojamos y nos separamos al instante.

"¡ESTÁ EN ALTAVOZ SO PEDAZO DE BABOSA!"

Escuché reír a mi hermana.

"Fate, ya cálmate, solo hazlo y ya."

Negué con la cabeza.

¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué es lo que mi hermana quería que hiciera exactamente?

Suspiré y colgué el teléfono sin despedirme de ella.

Caminé nuevamente hacia Nanoha y le sonreí.

"Lo siento."

Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes."

La llevé hasta la puerta de su casa donde Momoko nos recibió amablemente, con una última reverencia me di la vuelta y partí de regreso a casa.

Preguntándome muchas cosas.

Entre ellas estaba

¿De qué forma me le puedo confesar a Nanoha?

* * *

><p>Llegué temprano a la escuela y me senté en mi pupitre.<p>

Saqué un libro que Alicia me prestó.

_Amor para idiotas._

Era una guía para declararse y eso, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, en realidad me está dando una idea de lo que debo hacer.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el pupitre.

¿En qué estoy pensando? Nanoha nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Sin embargo esos varios besos que hemos tenido…

¡Mierda! Debe sentir algo y si no me lanzo ahora no lo haré nunca, mierda, mierda, mierda.

La vi entrar por la puerta principal saludando a todos.

Estaba tan resplandeciente y hermosa como siempre.

Se sentó y me saludó desde su asiento.

Yo atiné a torpemente saludarla desde el mío –obviamente escondiendo el libro que Alicia me había prestado.-

Alicia entonces entró con guitarra en mano y me sonrió.

"Ayer escuché a mi hermana cantar esto antes de dormir, aprovechemos estos pocos minutos antes que llegue el profesor para cantarla."

Hayate se puso de campana en la puerta mientras Alicia se situaba adelante.

Traté de detenerla pero Susuka y Arisa ya me estaban conteniendo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Alicia empezó a tocar la guitarra y miró a Nanoha.

"Al parecer alguien de esta aula te dedica esta canción. O bueno, lo hizo cuando recordó que salías con ese tipo que te trató mal."

Guiñó el ojo para luego mirarme a mí.

Nanoha me miró sorprendida y yo me limité a sonreír ya rendida ante mi vano esfuerzo de librarme de mis amigas.

_Comenzamos este juego tú y yo_

_¿Yo por que? no tenia nada de perder_

_Cuando yo te encontré_

_Tu ya tenias otro a quien amar_

_Cada instante te hace más dueña de mí_

_¿Y cada locura que? tu hagas es por mi_

_Y todo sigue igual_

_Y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar_

Cerré los ojos y me hundí en mi pupitre, mi hermana estaba contando mi jodido pasado.

_¿Yo se que? esperas algo mas de mi_

_Yo nunca lo diré_

_Quiero olvidarte_

_Tu no haz hecho nada para yo cambiar_

_Quizás temes no volverme a encontrar_

_Tú sabes como soy_

_¿Y te imaginas que? nunca cambiare_

Golpeé mi cabeza maldiciendo a mi hermana.

Esta me la iba a cobrar muy caro.

_Tu siempre esperando mas de mi_

_Ninguno cederá_

_Debo olvidarte voy a marcharme_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a pensar en ti_

Levanté mi mirada y vi a Nanoha mirándome a mí y no a Alicia, sonriendo con tristeza.

_Cada instantes te hace más dueña de mi_

_¿Y cada locura que? tu hagas es por mi_

_Y todo sigue igual_

_Y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar_

_¿Yo se que? esperas algo mas de mi_

_Yo nunca lo diré_

_Debo olvidarte, voy a marcharme_

Nanoha miró al piso y se levantó de su pupitre en dirección hacia mi sitio.

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a soñar_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

_Y empecé a soñar_

_Todo esta bien, pero llegaste tu_

Nanoha tomó mis manos y me sonrió.

"Todo este tiempo…"

Bajé mi cabeza con obvio nerviosismo.

"Incluyendo la canción que escribiste para el concurso…"

Pasé saliva.

Nanoha levantó mi rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

"Perdóname por nunca haberlo visto Fate-chan…"

Entonces ahí estaba Nanoha acercando su rostro hacia el mío.

No sabía como reaccionar, o bueno sí lo sabía.

¿Pero esto de verdad está pasando?

Si es así, le debo un paquetón de galletas a Alicia.

Cerré mis ojos para seguir el paso que Nanoha había iniciado.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, mi corazón se aceleraba más y más.

Relamí mis labios para sentir el dulce sabor de los de ella.

Estábamos a escasos centímet-

"¡AHÍ VIENE LA PROFESORA!" – Gritó Hayate haciendo que salgamos de nuestro trance.

Arisa tomó a Nanoha y la sentó en su pupitre.

Los demás alumnos también bufearon junto conmigo ante la intromisión de la profesora.

Suspiré.

Nanoha giró hacia atrás y me sonrió.

No pude evitar sonreírle también, de manera tonta e idiota.

"Muy buenos días alumnos. – Saludó la profesora. – El día de hoy tenemos a una nueva chica en clase, espero se porten bien con ella. ¿Vale?".

Todos miramos atentos a la puerta.

"Buenos días. – Oh mierda. – Soy Quatro. – Golpeé mi cabeza (nuevamente) contra el pupitre. – Y soy la prometida de Fate-chan. – Volví a golpearme. – Un gusto en conocerlos."

Nanoha giró y me miró con sorpresa, yo no sé que cara habré tenido que volvió a mirar al frente completamente molesta.

¿Porqué todo lo malo me pasa a mí?

Volví a golpear mi cabeza contra el pupitre.

Dios, sé que estás ahí, dame una manita pues. ¿Quieres?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

PLOT TWIST!

JAJAJAJAJA! Apuesto que algunos me deben odiar por haber hecho eso :v pero como dije, mis fanfics yo los tengo listos antes de escribirlos xD

Hey muchachos *hugs* mil gracias por su apoyo en serio, cada día recibo más apoyo del que debería, lamento mucho por haberme demorado con las actualizaciones, de ahora en adelante trataré que sean más seguidas.

Se les quiere chicos c:

¡Nos vemos en la próxima! :D


	12. ¿Te quedas?

_**Disclaimer:** _MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones ni l dinero que supuestamente gano al trabajar ;_;

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de apararición, no es necesario que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Taylor Swift - I knew you were a trouble

2. Zedd ft. Hayley Williams - Stay The Night

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior de Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo<p>

Nuestros amigos pelearon contra un monstruo muy feo que no sé que nombre ponerle. Fue entonces cuando apareció-

"Izumi, te volviste a equivocar de serie" – Susurró Alicia.

¡Cállate mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>Te Necesito Ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XII: ¿Te quedas?**

* * *

><p>"O sea, ¿Qué carajo? – Exclamé molesta. - ¿Crees que este es uno de tus animes de mierda en que llega una amiga, prima, colega, quien chucha sea del pasado y malogra toda la historia?"<p>

"Alicia, nuestros personajes están basados en una serie de anime de chicas mágicas…" – Susurró Susuka.

"¡Tu te callas! – Exclamé fastidiada. – Además, lo que estás haciendo Quatro, es incesto ¿Entiendes? ¡INCESTO!"

"Oh vamos, no me vengas con esos argumentos que te la pasas publicando en tu _Facebook_ y en tu _Tumblr_ fanfics, imágenes y demás de Elsa y Anna." – Escupió Quatro riéndose

"¡NO TE METAS CON _FROZEN_ ME HAS ESCUCHADO!"

Arisa me sujetó.

"Cálmate gemela número 1, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así". – Suplicó la ricachona.

Ya era la hora del receso y yo estaba peleando con Quatro, quien viene a ser nuestra prima, hija del tío Scaglietti, el hermano de nuestra madre.

"Además, Fate-chan me prometió hace tiempo cuando éramos niñas que nos casaríamos".

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS VAINAS DE ANIME CARAJO!" – Exclamé molesta volviéndome a lanzar contra ella y siendo sujetada otra vez por Arisa.

"Déjame ver si entiendo, eres prima de Fate, y has venido desde Italia solo para cumplir la promesa que según tu hicieron de niñas."

"¡HAYATE! ¡NO HAY PROMESA! ¿Entiendes? ¡NO LA HAY!"

"Alicia, cálmate. – Dijo mi novia levantando su dedo índice. – Quatro, honestamente, no te creo."

"¡GRACIAS!" – Grité siendo soltada por Arisa.

"Me da igual si me crees o no Yagami, simplemente digo lo que sé."

"Es que las promesas de niñas suena a algo tan trivial y estúpido…" – Habló Arisa esta vez.

"Ok, ok, lo admito – tomó aire. – No, no hay promesa."

"¡LO SABÍA!" – Grité levantando mis brazos en victoria.

"Simplemente… Fate siempre ha sido muy linda conmigo, siempre cariñosa y adorable y de la nada, Precia decide que deben regresar a su país natal y me dejan sola…"

"Tienes como cincuenta hermanas."

"¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO ALICIA! El asunto es que… - Miró al cielo poniendo una pose dramática. – Es que Fate es perfecta para mi…"

"No, es perfecta para Nanoha". – Intervino Susuka.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA ESA TAKAMACHI!"

"¿Ah sí? – Vino una voz detrás de nosotras haciendo que todas (menos Quatro) tembláramos de miedo – Pues debería importarte, puesto que no solo me ridiculizaste en frente de la clase, sino que destrozaste mi corazón con tal declaración, Fate y tu la van a pagar."

No pude evitar darme un golpe en el rostro, Nanoha sí que es estúpida.

"Fate no siente nada por ella… ¡Es solo una historia inventada! ¡Que viene inventando desde que somos niñas!"

"¡Claro que no!" – Exclamó Quatro.

"Te callas. – La señalé. – Nanoha. – Miré en dirección a ella. – En serio ¿Crees que han pasado todo esto por las puras? No lo creo honestamente… - Suspiré. – Es algo que debes pensar tu, no yo, ni ninguna de nosotras, sino tu sola."

Nanoha miró molesta hacia un lado, ella sola se había cerrado, no pensaba escuchar a nadie.

El timbre de la clase sonó, suspiré cansada ya y caminé junto con las chicas en dirección a la clase.

"Piénsalo bien." – Le susurré a Nanoha antes de seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Llegué al aula y vi a Fate sentada en su pupitre mirando hacia afuera.<p>

"Hey. – Saludé a mi hermana. - ¿No has comido?"

"No es que tenga mucha hambre tampoco." – Dijo sin mirar a la ventana.

Metí la mano a mi maleta y saqué un sándwich.

"Si te pasa algo mamá me va a matar, así que come aunque sea esto." – Le sonreí.

Fate me miró y asintió lentamente.

"Tienes una rara manera de decir que te importo."

"Eres mi hermana, es obvio que me importas." – Sonreí y me senté.

"Bien alumnos. – Saludó la profesora entrando. – Me gustaría empezar las clases como siempre, pero, la directora me ha encargado que las siguientes personas se acerquen a la brevedad posible al auditorio. – Aclaró su garganta. – Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa, Hayate Yagami y las demás personas involucradas en el festival de la próxima semana. "

Nos paramos y caminamos hacia el auditorio en silencio.

La directora nos miró con firmeza y se acercó a nosotras.

"Es ahora cuando deben empezar sus ensayos ya dentro de la escuela."

Asentimos y procedimos a arreglar nuestros instrumentos.

"Por cierto Takamachi. – Llamó la directora. – Me gustaría escuchar tu voz, sé que has sido recomendada hasta para cantar en el festival, por ende, me gustaría escuchar al menos una canción tuya."

Nanoha asintió y miró a los músicos.

"Knew you were a trouble." – Dijo en el micro.

Abrí mi boca con sorpresa, miré a Fate y ella miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…" – Susurré para mi misma.

Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

You got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me

Miró a Fate con rabia contenida.

I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard

You took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

Tomó el micro y caminó por el escenario.

And he's long gone

When he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

Tomó aire y se acercó a Fate.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

La señaló con desprecio.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Teana hizo los coros con culpabilidad en sus ojos.

No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize the joke is on me

Se señaló a sí misma y volvió a tomar aire para seguir con el coro.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Hayate pasó su mano por su frente, esto era demasiado directo.

When your saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything

Yeah

Lindy miró a Fate de reojo y luego a Nanoha, ahora hasta ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Miró ahora solo a Fate.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Dejó el micro en su sitio y bajo del escenario.

"Bueno… - Dijo Lindy. – Eso fue intenso… - Carraspeó. – Pero cantas muy bien."

Nanoha agradeció mediante uan reverencia y se sentó.

Fate se levantó sin que nadie diga nada y fue directo al micro.

"Stay the night."

Shari asintió a la cuenta de tres empezó a tocar.

I know that we are upside down

So hold your tongue and hear me out

I know that we were made to break

So what? I don't mind

Fate siguió mirando al piso con los puños cerrados.

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds

Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes

I know that we were made to break

So what? I don't mind

Levantó su Mirada y miró a Nanoha directamente.

Are you gonna stay the night?

Are you gonna stay the night?

Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Tomó el micro y no rompió su mirada ningún momento.

Are you gonna stay the night?

Doesn't mean we're bound for life

So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Empezó a saltar por todos lados mientras continuaba.

Are you gonna stay the night

Doesn't mean we're bound for life

So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night

Se detuvo de pronto y miró otra vez a Nanoha ahora desde la esquina, a punto de bajar las escaleras.

I am a fire, you're gasoline,

Come pour yourself all over me

We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds

Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes

I know that we were made to break

So what? I don't mind

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia Nanoha

Are you gonna stay the night?

Are you gonna stay the night?

Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Tomó la mano de Nanoha y siguió cantando.

Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)

Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)

So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Teana siguió el coro.

Night night night night night...

ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT?!

Fate entrelazó sus dedos con los de Nanoha sin perder el contacto visual.

Are you gonna stay the night?

Doesn't mean we're bound for life

So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Tiida se acercó al micro y terminó la canción

Are you gonna stay the night?

Are you gonna stay the night?

Oh oh oh oh.

Are you gonna stay the night?

Fate presionó el agarre.

"Te demostraré que nada de lo que he dicho o hecho fue mentira."

Sonreí, mi hermana estaba metiendo más goles que el Barcelona.

Nanoha miró sorprendida y completamente en shock.

Fate besó su mejilla y la abrazó.

Nanoha intentó responder pero las lágrimas que caían de su rostro podían más que sus acciones.

Todas las personas presentes decidimos quedarnos en silencio sin siquiera mirarnos o decirlo.

Fate soltó el abrazo y miró al piso aún sosteniendo los hombros de Nanoha.

"Nanoha… Yo-"

_**PAM**_

Sonaron las puertas del auditorio abriéndose.

"¡Aquí estabas Fate! ¡Te estaba buscando mi amor!"

Nanoha se tensó y empujó a Fate.

Fate fue hacia atrás sin decir nada, sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar.

"¡Que no es nada tuyo!" – Le grité a nuestra prima.

"Sea o no algo suyo, definitivamente te saliste de clases, por ende, a mi oficina, ahora señorita."

Quatro asintió molesta y me sacó la lengua.

Bufé fastidiada.

Crucé mis brazos y giré a mirar a Fate.

Aún seguía fría en su lugar.

En cambio Nanoha tomó sus cosas y salió del auditorio ni bien Lindy se llevó a Quatro.

"Esto va a ser más pesado de lo que ya es."

**-Fin del capítulo 12-**

* * *

><p><em>¡CAPÍTULO EXTRA!<em>

**Especial de San Valentín**

_Hace unos meses antes de los acontecimientos del primer capítulo_

"¿Es esa una forma sutil de preguntarme si me gustan las mujeres?"

Alicia abrió su boca durante un segundo y la volvió a cerrar, luego volvió a abrirla y respondió.

"Bueno, es que es raro conocer a personas con gustos tan exquisitos, como series lésbicas."

Carim se rió ante el comentario de la mayor de las Testarossa.

"Que rara eres Alicia". – Terminó Carim para darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

Alicia suspiró y giró hacia su hermana.

"Hey ¿Planes para hoy?"

Fate cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza y miró a su hermana.

"Jugar videojuegos."

Alicia bufó ante el comentario de su hermana.

"¿Es que nunca vas a buscar el verdadero amor hermana?"

"¿Es que nunca te vas a callar la boca?" – Contestó la menor.

Antes que Alicia pudiera responder, esta se tropezó con una persona.

Haciendo que los libros de esta se cayeran al suelo.

Sacudió su cabeza y corrió a ayudar a esta persona.

"Lo lamento mucho, estaba peleando con mi hermana y-" Alicia levantó su mirada y se cruzó con unos ojos azules que la cautivaron al segundo.

Hayate sonrió y acomodó su cabello mientras terminaba de recoger los libros en el suelo.

Con una reverencia caminó hacia adelante siguiendo su camino.

Alicia volteó y vio que Yagami también volteó para verla nuevamente.

Sonrió tontamente luego que Hayate girara y entrara a otra aula.

"¿No saben hacer otra cosa que no sea estorbar?" – Comentó la recién llegada.

"Nadie se ha metido contigo Takamachi, además, fue un accidente". – Respondió Fate sin mirarla.

"El accidente es que ustedes hayan llegado a esta escuela."

"Mira Takamachi, si tienes algún problema conmigo." – Contestó Fate.

"Tengo muchos problemas contigo." – Respondió Nanoha ahora mirándola a los ojos.

Luego de una batalla de miradas Fate terminó suspirando y sacó una barra de chocolate de su maleta.

"Feliz día de San Valentín". – Colocó la barra de chocolate en manos de Nanoha.

Nanoha abrió los ojos y miró sorprendida la pequeña barra que tenía.

Antes que pudiera responderle a la rubia, esta ya había seguido su paso de largo, junto con su hermana, la cual estaba siendo arrastrada, al parecer estaba en un trance.

Nanoha presionó la barra y sonrió involuntariamente.

Guardó el chocolate en su bolso y siguió su camino, aún sin saber porque le agradó el pequeño detalle de la joven Testarossa.

**-Fin del capítulo-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas del autor<span>  
><strong>

¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos! Bueno sí, aquí les traigo la actualización junto con un capítulo extra, el cual no sabía como empezar hasta que hoy hablando con una de las lectoras le hice una pregunta que quizás la incomodo xD (por eso la pregunta del inicio del capítulo extra) Sorry si te incomode :c en algunas ocasiones me paso de curiosa :c

En fin!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D el apoyo que recibo de ustedes es muy importante y de verdad, estoy muy agradecida con todos c:

Seguiré tratando de actualizar más seguido!

Y sí, también voy a actualizar los otros 2 fics que tengo aparte de este xd

¡Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer :D!


	13. Un corazón roto

_**Disclaimer:** _MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones, ni la comida que hay en la nevera. Nadie come en esta casa, todos comemos en la calle xd

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de apararición, no es necesario que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Elvis Crespo ft. Milly Quezada - Para Darte Mi Vida

2. A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera - Say Something

* * *

><p>"¿A qué te refieres con incesto?"<p>

"¡Mamá! – Exclamó Alicia. – Tu y yo sabemos que Quatro está LOCA."

"Sí, pero no creo que esté enamorada de Fate."

"¿Es qué no me estás escuchando?"

"Calma. – Dijo Lindy tomando a Alicia por los hombros. – Yo me encargo de esto."

Alicia suspiró.

"Bien."

Lindy sonrió, Alicia estaba siendo bastante auténtica con ella y no necesitaba aparentar nada, aún así sea la actual pareja de Precia.

"Lo que sucede es lo siguiente…"

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XIII: Un corazón roto.**

* * *

><p>Fate esperó en la puerta del aula a Nanoha, la rubia no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente nerviosa, Nanoha no la escuchaba y la paraba evitando, no pudo explicar lo que en verdad sucedía, ya que las pocas oportunidades que tuvo las desaprovechó miserablemente.<p>

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tenía las de perder, su silencio la condenaba, hacía que Nanoha creyera lo que pasaba, cuando en realidad no era nada más que una confusión muy grande.

Rendida, decidió que lo más inteligente era dejarle la rosa y la carta en el casillero. Oprimió sus labios y corrió en dirección al casillero de Nanoha, donde encontró a una muy preocupada Hayate.

"¿Sabes que esto se está poniendo feo?" – Cuestionó la más baja.

Fate miró a otro lado, no sabía que decir, ni ella misma sabía que hacer ante esta situación.

"Ayúdame…" – Atinó a decir.

Hayate sonrió, era la primera vez que Fate pedía su ayuda. Asintió y miró el casillero de su mejor amiga.

"Imagino que esa rosa y esa carta son para ella. ¿Cierto?"

Fate asintió ligeramente.

Hayate rió suavemente y abrió el casillero de Nanoha, una vez introducidas la carta y las rosas le aconsejó a Fate que vaya avanzando a clases, ya que Nanoha no iba a demorar en llegar.

* * *

><p>"Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer." – Exijió Alicia en la oficina de Lindy.<p>

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, Quatro fue enviada con los papeles necesarios y no hay forma que la saque de la clase de ustedes y muchísimo menos de la escuela, lo siento chicas."

Lindy se sentía frustrada, quería ayudar, en serio quería, pero no sabía cómo.

Alicia golpeó la pared con fuerza.

"Esto es injusto, supuestamente el chiste de esta historia es que Nanoha y Fate terminen juntas, no que venga una maldita prima de un maldito lejano país y a lo bien anime quiera quedarse con Fate."

Lindy sonrió, a veces Alicia solía decir cosas raras.

"Alicia, son ellas las que deben luchar, nosotras no podemos hacer nada, ni tu madre, ya la escuchaste, Jail no aceptaba la partida de su hija, pero era lo que ella quería, así que, no queda de otra más que una de ellas se sincere, y la primera en hacerlo debe ser tu hermana."

Alicia se sentó y miró al techo.

"Entonces todos nos vamos a la mierda en ese instante."

"A menos que…"

Alicia miró a Lindy de golpe, ella quería saber lo que la mayor tenía en mente.

Lindy sonrió.

"No está de más un pequeño empujón con una lista de canciones."

Alicia sonrió.

"El repertorio para este sábado."

Lindy asintió.

* * *

><p>Nanoha llegó completamente fastidiada, estos días se le paraba viendo malhumorada, lo cual dejaba mucho que desear sobre su actitud, ya que se comportaba peor que nena engreída.<p>

Cerró los ojos cansada, ella sabía que su comportamiento era un simple mero capricho para llamar la atención de Fate, ya que se encontraba muy dolida por todo, sin embargo, necesitaba que Fate le demostrara que de verdad se sentía mal por lo que pasaba, Nanoha era muy exigente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver una rosa y un pedazo de papel con la misma.

Tomó la rosa y recorrió los pétalos con sus dedos, sonrió, disfrutando el aroma de la misma.

Luego leyó la nota que contenía esta

_"En el receso, en la aula de música._

_F."_

Nanoha sonrió inconscientemente, luego miro a los para buscar a cierta rubia de ojos carmesí, pero no tuvo éxito, sonrió nuevamente y llevó la nota y la rosa a su pecho.

Fate se estaba esforzando.

* * *

><p>"Bien chicos, hoy día el repertorio que tenemos son canciones movidas, iremos desde reggeaton a salsa, a cualquiera le tocará un género y tienen que bailarlo con las parejas que yo misma asignaré. – Designó la profesora de música. – Formaré grupos de dos parejas, la primera parte de la canción la baila una pareja mientras otra canta, y la segunda parte de la canción se turnan las parejas para que la que bailó, canté y la que cantó, baile."<p>

Alicia sonrió para sus adentros, Lindy había pedido a la profesora que hiciera eso y que seleccione a cierta pareja en específico.

Muy aparte del repertorio que seleccionó para el día del evento.

La profesora fue caminando y señalaba al azar y emparejaba así a los alumnos, cuando llegó el momento de Quatro, rogó porque le tocara con Fate, sin embargo la profesora negó con la cabeza y emparejó a Fate con Nanoha.

Alicia estaba disfrutando esto.

Alicia y Hayate fueron seleccionadas por su excelente química, así como Arisa y Susuka.

La profesora asignó a Hayate y Alicia con Fate y Nanoha y les dio el papel.

Alicia lo leyó y sonrió.

"Bien, nosotras empezamos cantando." – Extendió el papel a Nanoha.

Nanoha soltó el papel ni bien vio el nombre de la canción.

Fate tomó el papel sin decir nada, asintió y miró al frente.

Las parejas fueron pasando una a una.

El nerviosismo de Nanoha crecía, de todas las canciones ¿Porqué siempre le tocaban esas? Era simplemente, injusto.

"Grupo número 7". – Llamó la profesora.

Alicia se levantó muy entusiasta, Hayate sonrió ante el comportamiento de su novia y Fate simplemente se limitó a suspirar.

Alicia tomó la posición de canto junto con Hayate.

Nanoha tomó aire y se puso al frente de Fate. La más alta le sonrió y la tomó de sus manos, colocó una de las manos de Nanoha en su hombro y la otra la sostenía con su mano derecha.

La música empezó y Fate guió los pasos de Nanoha sin romper el contacto de sus ojos.

_De un lado tu, pidiéndome una noche enamorada_

_Del otro yo, huyendo por la esquina acostumbrada_

Cantó Hayate sonriendo.

_Y tú… mojándome de sueños... tú_

_Cayendo por mí esquina... tú_

_Rompiéndome la calma... tú_

_Girando de mi vida y tú_

Fate le dio una a vuelta a Nanoha y ambas sonrieron ante su química.

_Comprando la recuerdo yo_

_Palabras de otros días que..._

_Un turno equivocado, yo~_

Luego de otra vuelta más se olvidaron que el mundo existía y estaban solo ellas dos.

_Para darte mi vida_

_Yo volveré, salida del incendio_

_Del amor que soñé_

_Para darte mi vida..._

_Para darte mi vida yo volveré_

_Volando en una estrella y en ti renacer_

_Para darte mi vida_

_Yo volveré..._

Justo luego de otro giro más Alicia aprovechó y tomó a su hermana por la cintura y la guió al puesto de cantante, Hayate tomó a Nanoha e hizo lo mismo.

Nanoha y Fate seguían sin romper el contacto de sus ojos y empezaron a cantar.

_De un lado tu..._

_Borrándome las dudas con tus ojos_

_Del otro yo..._

_Tomándole prestado el corazón_

Nanoha tomó aire y siguió.

_Y tú... tendiéndome la mano tú..._

_Quemándome los sesos yo..._

_Buscando algún atajo_

_Perdida en otros tiempos_

Sonrieron y empezaron a bailar mientras cantaban

_Para darte mi vida_

_Yo volveré, salida del incendio_

_Del amor que soñé_

_Para darte mi vida..._

_Para darte mi vida yo volveré_

_Volando en una estrella y en ti renacer_

_Para darte mi vida_

_Yo volveré..._

Fue entonces cuando las dos parejas bailaban al son de la música, ambas partes disfrutando del gran momento que pasaban.

Fue así como las cuatro cantaron juntas.

_Para darte mi vida_

_Yo volveré, salida del incendio_

_Del amor que soñé_

_Para darte mi vida..._

_Para darte mi vida yo volveré_

_Volando en una estrella y en ti renacer_

_Para darte mi vida_

_Yo volveré..._

Y así continuaron bailando sin parar, riendo, divirtiéndose, amándose…

Con una última vuelta finalizó la canción, y con la misma vinieron los eufóricos aplausos tanto de la profesora como de los alumnos.

Fate abrazó a Nanoha, respirando así el dulce aroma a vainilla de la misma.

Nanoha se dejó llevar por el calor y seguridad que sentía en los brazos de la rubia.

"Te espero en el receso". – Susurró Fate.

Nanoha se sonrojó y asintió lentamente.

Regresaron a sus asimientos, Fate con la confianza recuperada y Nanoha cayendo nuevamente por la rubia.

Hayate y Alicia notaron eso y se limitaron a reír para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>Nanoha entró lentamente al aula de música, ahí encontró a una sonriente Fate en un piano.<p>

"Siéntate por favor." – Pidió Fate señalando una butaca al frente del piano.

Nanoha asintió y se sentó.

Fate suspiró y empezó a tocar.

_Say something, I'm __**not**__ giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm __**not**__ giving up on you_

Nanoha se levantó y canto junto con Fate.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

Nanoha miró a Fate y viceversa mientras cantaban.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm __**not**__ giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm __**not**__ giving up on you_

Ninguna de las dos rompió el contacto de miradas que tenían.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm __**not**__ saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm __**not**__ giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm not giving up on you_

_Say something_

Fate se levantó del piano y se acercó a Nanoha.

"Como puedes escuchar, le hice algunas modificaciones."

Nanoha asintió y se acurrucó en el pecho de Fate.

"¿Y sabes porqué?"

Nanoha negó en silencio.

"Porque yo nunca me rendiría por ti."

En ese momento ambas se miraron profundamente, Fate definitivamente estaba luchando por ella, y Nanoha lo sabía, ¿Era acaso tan fácil conquistarla? ¿O es que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Fate?

Nanoha abrazó a Fate por el cuello.

"Lo sé."

Ambas sonrieron, y se miraron con adoración, una adoración que únicamente se ve en los ojos de verdaderos amantes.

Sus rostros poco a poco se fueron acercando.

Olvidaron la escuela, los estudiantes, el mundo y sobretodo, los problemas.

Y así fue como se besaron, sus labios chocando ferozmente, como si estuvieran saciando la sed que tenían de ambas.

La falta de aire las obligó a separarse.

Las palabras sobraban, con sus miradas podían decirse todo, juntaron sus frentes y disfrutaron el momento que pasaban juntas, esperaron que el tiempo se congelara para seguir disfrutando una de la otra, sin embargo el cambio de horario lo impedía.

Las clases pasaron rápido y una Nanoha más segura de sí misma se mostraba.

Hayate y Alicia estaban tranquilas ya, por fin el tormento había pasado al parecer.

Chocaron las manos y sonrieron.

El timbre del final de hora sonó y Fate le prometió a Nanoha que la esperaría en la puerta.

* * *

><p>Nanoha corrió emocionada hacia la puerta de salida, sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó su corazón se rompió en pedazos, los libros que tenía en los brazos se cayeron, el sonido de los mismos cayendo hicieron notar su presencia.<p>

Quatro dejó libres los labios de Fate y le sonrió a Nanoha.

Fate, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock, reaccionó al ver a Nanoha.

"Nanoha, no es lo que parece."

Nanoha negó con su cabeza y empezó a llorar, tomó sus libros y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Donde nadie pudiera verla, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarla.

Donde nadie vea su corazón hecho trizas.

**-Fin del capítulo XIII-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

¡Feliz cumpleaños mizuki ryu! Este capítulo este lector/a, me lo pidió justo para el día de hoy, así que espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños :'D

Pásala boni!

Por cierto, si alguien conoce o sabe algo de Caza95, estaría muy agradecida si me brindan información sobre su estado actual, quisiera saber como se encuentra, ya que debido a mi se metió en problemas :c

Lo siento mucho Katia.

Bueno, al capítulo de hoy! Pues, algo de angst... Alguito nomás, creo que este vendría a ser el primer capítulo "serio" por así decirlo xD

En fin, los últimos 3 capítulos van a ser narrados por mi persona, por ende, faltarían dos capítulos más, Dios mediante ;)

¡Espero publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo!

Saludos chicos, se les quiere mucho y mil gracias por al apoyo que siempre me dan, abrazos :'D


	14. No

Día 79.

Izumi logró escapar de la prisión en la que se encontraba cautiva. En realidad había sido secuestrada por Quatro, ya que ella quería que la emparejaran con Fate, pero como Izumi se negó (por falta de presupuesto), fue secuestrada y cruelmente torturada con videos de Justin Bieber y Crepúsculo.

Sin embargo, gracias a la colaboración de la NASA, Gokú, los Caballeros del Zodiaco y los Power Rangers, lograron rescatar a Izumi de su cautiverio.

Es momento de ir por unas galletas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones, ni el perro que tengo en la foto de perfil de mi Facebook.

¿Qué? ¡Amo a los perros!

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de apararición, no es necesario que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Say my Name - Within Temptation.

2. Amo - Axel

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XIV: No.**

* * *

><p>Ginga bajó de su bicicleta y la estacionó. Había llegado al bosque central de la escuela, un lugar donde rara vez habían estudiantes (irónico, dado su nombre de '<em>central<em>', la autora de esta historia debe tener algo malo en la cabeza). Ella tenía la costumbre de ir ahí cada viernes, de esa forma podía disfrutar del agradable ambiente que le daba la naturaleza.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de acostarse en el pasto vio una sombra correr, prefirió no confiar en su vista y corrió hacia el lugar donde vio la sombra pasar.

A paso ligero llegó la joven, sin embargo los sollozos hizo que se detuviera.

Ginga pasó saliva y se asomó, entre los arbustos vio a Nanoha Takamachi, la joven porrista, la cual lloraba sin parar mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Ginga suspiró aliviada de que no sea un fantasma, sin embargo luego la preocupación se apoderó de ella. ¿Porqué la capitana de las porristas estaba aquí y no en su ensayo? ¿Porqué estaba tan triste? ¿Acaso pasó algo con Fate?

Oh.

_Fate_.

Ginga sacudió su cabeza y se acercó lentamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Nanoha levantó la mirada y sus ojos hicieron contacto. Nanoha secó torpemente sus lágrimas y se puso de pie.

"Lo siento, creí que no había nadie".

"No lo había. – sonrió Ginga. – Solo me pareció ver algo y bueno, aquí me tienes."

Nanoha asintió silenciosamente.

Ginga pasó saliva y llevó a Nanoha a una banca y la sentó.

"Nanoha, quizás no sea la persona más adecuada, no obstante, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, aún así sea un desfogue de esos malditos." – Empezó a reír.

Nanoha sonrió levemente.

"Sé que hemos tenido problemas, pero aún así preferiste hacerte a un lado por mí. ¿Porqué?"

_¿A un lado?_

_Quizás se refiere a Fate._

_Fate…_

Ginga suspiró.

"Nunca, pero nunca, vi a Fate luchar así por alguien, ni siquiera había visto esa devoción con la que a ti te mira."

Nanoha negó.

"Ginga… - Tomó aire. – Quatro besó a Fate, en mi cara."

Nakajima abrió los ojos como si fueran platos y su mandíbula se mantuvo abierta.

_Quatro es una hija de perra._

"Tu sabes muy bien que fue Quatro la que lo hizo, no Fate."

"Ginga, dime entonc es ¿Porqué no la ha detenido hasta ahora? Deja que siga haciendo de las suyas y eso a mi me lastima."

"Nanoha… Quatro es la prima de Fate, no es que se la pueda quitar fácilmente. Metería en problemas a su familia."

Takamachi solo atinó a tapar su rostro con ambas manos.

Luego de un fuerte suspiro, Ginga abrazó a Nanoha.

Ese gesto solo hizo que Nanoha llorara más fuerte aún.

La joven estaba destrozada, y parte de lo que dice Nanoha es cierto, Fate debe hacer algo para detenerla.

Aunque no es tan fácil que digamos.

Las jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos más, Nanoha se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Ginga, mientras que Ginga solo pensaba cual podría ser la solución perfecta, ya que hablando pacíficamente no iba a lograr nada.

A menos que…

* * *

><p>"¿Estás loca? ¡Recurrir a mi tío solo haría el problema más grande!" – Exclamó Alicia.<p>

"No creo, además ¿Encuentras otra solución?"

Alicia golpeó la pared, Ginga tenía una solución algo perturbadora, pero la tenía.

"Si tienes otra solución quiero oírla." – Contestó Hayate a Alicia.

Alicia chasqueó la lengua, no tenía nada en mente.

"Primero tienes que deshacerte de Quatro si quieres a Nanoha en tu vida."

Fate asintió levemente con los brazos cruzados.

No había mejor lugar que idear un plan que la propia sala de estar de las Testarossa.

"Para poder hacer eso primero tengo que conversarlo con mamá."

"Pero mamá sabe de eso ¿Acaso crees que no entendió?" – Cuestionó Alicia.

Fate negó con la cabeza.

"Ella es la única que nos puede ayudar a convencer al tío Jail."

"Ah, cierto, además Lindy nos ha ayudado bastante, es momento que mamá también haga algo". – Sonrió Alicia.

Ginga miraba curiosa a la conversación de las hermanas ¿Qué papel jugaba la directora en la vida de las hermanas?

Meh, no era algo que le importara al final de cuentas.

"Pero eso tenemos que hacerlo cuando antes, el festival es en unos días, y luego ahí nomás la graduación."

Fate tomó aire.

"Yo hablaré con mamá, no creo que lo tome muy bien que digamos."

* * *

><p>"Fate, tu tío la mandó porque ella le insistió tanto, pero tanto que para que deje de molestarlo accedió."<p>

"Sí, pero mamá, está fastidiando mi vida."

Precia miró a su hija detenidamente y luego sonrió.

"No sé como se tome Momoko el hecho que su hija y la mía tengan una relación. – Miró al techo. – Pero si es así como quieres que sean las cosas, te ayudaré."

Fate sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias mamá." – Acto seguido, abrazó a su madre.

Precia rió y respondió el abrazo de su hija, le estaba pidiendo un favor e iba a cumplirlo.

Así que lo que primero que hizo fue contactarse con su hermano.

"¡Precia! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin oír tu voz hermana!" – Saludó galantemente su hermano.

"Jail, cariño ¿Cómo ha estado la familia?".

"Bien, bien, para mi buena suerte las cosas se han calmado bastante, sobretodo luego que Quatro se fue para allá."

Precia oprimió sus labios.

"Justo es sobre eso… Que tengo que hablar contigo hermano."

"No… ¿Qué ha hecho esa mocosa ahora?"

"Jail, Quatro está hostigando demasiado a las chicas, al punto que ha metido en problemas a Fate con su pareja."

"Ah, pero si son problemas de adolescentes."

"El problema es… Que Quatro está enamorada de Fate."

"…"

"Hipotéticamente hablando hermano, no sé que tan cierto sea lo que dice, sin embargo me preocupa, sobretodo si mi hija no es feliz con eso."

Y era cierto, Precia no tenía ningún juicio con nadie ni con las fijaciones de las personas, sin embargo, si su hija no era feliz con su prima, entonces, no hay chiste para que Quatro siga insistiendo en algo que simplemente Fate no quería.

"Perdón hermana, esto ha sido mi culpa, ella estaba tan empecinada en ir que… No había tomado en serio sus palabras."

"¿En serio sus palabras?"

"Así es, ella amenazó con ir y conquistar a Fate, pero lo tomé como un comentario cualquiera, no creí que fuera en serio, lo siento hermana, solo me pidió dinero para quedarse en un departamento aparte, creí por eso que, no era más que palabrería barata, en serio, lo siento mucho Precia."

Precia suspiró, ya tranquila.

"Jail, no te preocupes, no hay problema, solo tenemos que buscar una solución a este conflicto."

"Déjamelo a mí."

Luego de unos minutos más Jail cortó la conversación, buscó su maleta y su pasaporte, él era el único que podía ponerle fin a esto.

* * *

><p>El día en la escuela había pasado más pesado que de costumbre, y Nanoha no hacía más que evitar a Fate, cosa que fastidiaba a Hayate, ya que ella quería estar con Alicia, pero no sería capaz de abandonar a su mejor amiga.<p>

Así que durante el receso comieron en silencio, ninguna de las dos quería conversar, y menos aún si el tema principal tenía algo que ver con las Testarossa.

No obstante.

"¿Cómo pasó todo esto?"

"¿Uhm?" – Cuestionó Nanoha.

"Primero odiabas a Fate, luego te enamoraste de ella y ahora sufres por su amor."

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

"Yo nunca he dejado de odiar a Testarossa, no confundas unos cuantos besos con amor."

"¿Unos cuántos besos? – Hayate tiró el tenedor al piso. - ¡Te estás muriendo por dentro y me vienes a cuestionar! ¡Estás loca!".

"O quizás simplemente ya me rendí."

Hayate miró a Nanoha, totalmente paralizada.

¿Rendirse?

¿Esa palabra existía en el diccionario de los Takamachi?

_No, claro que no._

_Hay algo más y no es eso._

"Alguna vez… - Habló Nanoha, sacando a Hayate de sus pensamientos. - ¿Te has preguntado qué harás cuando Alicia se vaya a Italia a estudiar?"

"¿Perdón? – Preguntó Hayate. - ¿Te refieres a la universidad?"

Nanoha asintió.

"La distancia nunca es un problema, si es que a eso te refieres, y no, yo ya programé un viaje para hacer mis estudios allá."

Ese último comentario hizo que Nanoha se quedara fría.

¿Porqué nunca Hayate le había contado eso?

¿Acaba de pasar?

¿Es palabrería?

¿Qué es en realidad?

"¡No papá!" – Ese grito hizo que las dos miraran al patio.

Los ojos de Nanoha se dieron con la sorpresa o alegría quizás, de ver al padre de Quatro llevándosela de la escuela.

"¡Ya has ocasionado muchos problemas! ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Mi hermana Precia ha tenido que llamarme a decirme como fastidias a tu prima!"

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!" – Exclamó la menor.

"Lo es, porque soy tu padre, y tengo tu potestad hasta los 21 años. Ahora vámonos."

El hombre se veía decidido y molesto, jaló a su hija hasta la salida y la metió en un taxi.

"Al aeropuerto."

Es lo último que se le escuchó decir al hombre.

Nanoha no había notado que una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

Quatro por fin se había ido, ya no estaba más en sus vidas.

¿Pero quién logró esto?

¿Acaso fue Fate?

_Fate…_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Lo lograron…" – Comentó Hayate mirando alegremente hacia la ventana.

Nanoha volvió a sentarse y continuó comiendo su aperitivo.

Curiosamente tenía apetito nuevamente.

Ginga pasó por el lado de Nanoha.

Nanoha percibió su presencia y la miró.

Ginga sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

Nanoha sonrió y continuó comiendo.

_Gracias Ginga…_

* * *

><p>"Y… ¡Está fuera!" – Exclamó Alicia con un bate de béisbol. Festejando la salida de Quatro.<p>

"¡Hey ten cuidado!" – Le pidió Arisa.

Alicia sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Qué pasa güerita? ¿Le tienes miedo a un pedazo de madera?"

Arisa tomó otro bate de béisbol.

"Maldita sea Alicia, tu de verdad, no aprecias tu vida."

Alicia le sacó la lengua y luego empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

Arisa la había empezado a seguir para golpearla.

"Cuidado con los instrumentos chicas." – Pidió Lindy mientras entraba.

Alicia le tiró una silla a Arisa haciendo que la joven perdiera y balance y cayera. Luego de su gran azaña (y de estar orgullosa de la misma) Alicia se acercó a Lindy.

"¿Es toda esa lista?" – Preguntó Alicia al ver la lista de canciones.

"En sí, son algunas, las canciones finales las elegiremos mañana." – Respondió Lindy.

Nanoha entró junto con Hayate y tomó el cancionero que estaba encima del piano.

"¿Con cuál empezaremos?" – Preguntó Takamachi.

Alicia sacó su guitarra y la conectó a los amplificadores.

"Vamos a hacer una prueba con algunas canciones, dime una letra al azar Nanoha."

Nanoha miró al techo y respondió.

"S."

Alicia asintió y miró a Fate.

"Dime la primera canción que empieza con S."

Fate miró la lista.

"Say my name."

"De Within. - Dijo Alicia mientras asentía. – Buena elección Lindy."

Lindy sonrió.

"Bien, dado el timbre de voz, esta canción la cantará Nanoha."

Alicia bajó del escenario y espero que la banda se ubicara en sus posiciones.

"Tengan en cuenta que yo no estaré, sino que Fate tocará la guitarra y cantará al mismo tiempo." – Dijo mientras le entregaba la guitarra a Fate.

Fate asintió.

Nanoha se ubicó unos dos metros lejos de Fate.

Alicia no pudo evitar notar eso.

"Hoy el escenario es tuyo Shari."

Shari asintió mirando sus partituras.

Luego de un corto lapso de silencio Shari empezó, siendo seguida por el violín de Susuka.

Fue entonces cuando Nanoha empezó.

Say my name

So I will know you're back you're here again

For a while

Oh let us share

The memories that only we can share

Together

Nanoha miró inconsientemente a Fate.

Tell me about

The days before i was born

How we were as children

Fate la miró con la misma intensidad que ella.

You touch my hand

These colors come alive

In your heart and in your mind

I cross the borders of time

Leaving today behind to be with you again

Sin dares cuenta Nanoha se estaba acercando a Fate.

Entonces despertó gracias a la entrada de la batería de Arisa.

We breath the air

Do you remember how you used to touch my hand

You're not aware

Your hands keep still

You just don't know that I am here

Nanoha se alejó y miró al escenario.

It hurts too much

A pray now that soon you release

To where you belong

Sin embargo, volvió a dirigir su Mirada a Fate, quien tocaba la guitarra.

You touch my hand

These colors come alive

In your heart and in your mind

I cross the borders of time

Leaving today behind to be with you again

Ambas se miraron mientras Nanoha vocalizaba.

Please say my name

Remember who i am

you will find me in the world of yesterday

Nanoha ahora estaba sola con Shari.

You drift away again

To far from where I am

When you ask me who I am

Entonces volvieron a entrar todos.

Say my name

These colors come alive

In your heart and in your mind

I cross the borders of time

Leaving today behind to be with you again

Nanoha tomó un poco de aire y terminó.

Say my name

Alicia notó como el par se miraba, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos hacía ningún movimiento.

_Puta madre, me caga que sean así._

Se levantó y volvió a mirar la lista.

"Muy bien, sin embargo Nanoha, trata de no expulsar tanto aire, es como si hubieras querido gritarle la canción a alguien. ¿A quién? No sé."

Respondió para si misma la gemela mayor.

Nanoha cerró los puños, era obvio que Alicia le estaba diciendo que estaba despechada y que por eso le gritaba la canción en la práctica a Fate, como si quisiera sacarle algo en cara.

"Bien, Teana, dime una letra."

"T." – Contestó Lanster.

Alicia rió, ya que con esa sílaba empezaba su nombre.

"Oh vaya." – Dijo y le mostró la lista a Hayate.

Hayate la miró y empezó a reír.

"Te amo." – Sonrió Alicia.

"De Axel." – Terminó Fate mirando la lista.

"Fate, esa canción la vas a cantar tú."- Dijo y se sentó.

Shari se apoderó de la tensión del momento y tocó.

Fate tomó aire y se quitó la guitarra.

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas

Amo lo que muestras o insinúas

Amo lo que eres o imagino

Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

Nanoha se quedó fría mirando a Fate cantar.

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes

Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas

Yo amo tus dudas y certezas

Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

Fate sintió la mirada de Nanoha y la miró.

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas

Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos

Amo tus olores, tus fragancias

Te amo en el beso y la distancia

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo por amor sin doble filo

Te amo y si pudiera no amarte

Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Se miraron intensamente, e inclusive a Alicia le pareció ver lágrimas en los ojos de Nanoha.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo por amor al dar lo mío

Te amo con orgullo de quererte

Porque para amarte yo he nacido

Los demás bajaron del escenario, menos Shari y Susuka.

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas

Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas

Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas

Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas

Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas

Te amo en la carne y en el alma

Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

Fate empezó a caminar a paso seguro y lento hacia Nanoha, mientras cantaba.

Amo lo que pides y regalas

Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas

Amo tus instantes y lo eterno

Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas y continuó.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo por amor sin doble filo

Te amo y si pudiera no amarte

Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Tomó el micro y se arrodilló.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo por amor al dar lo mío

Te amo con orgullo de quererte

Porque para amarte yo he nacido.

Mientras seguía vocalizando apretaba más sus manos.

Shari y Susuka se detuvieron y todas las miradas se centraron en las dos jóvenes en el escenario.

"No miento cuando digo lo que siento por ti." – Susurró Fate.

"El amor es algo muy fuerte, no puedes hablar tan fácilmente de él." – Respondió Nanoha, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

"No lo estoy tomando a la ligera."

Nanoha empezó a reír y abrazó a Fate.

Fate suspiró tranquilamente, así como todos los presentes.

Todo se había acabado.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por afirmar.

"Nanoha… ¿Quieres estar conmigo?".

Nanoha sonrió y se separó de Fate.

"No. No quiero ser parte de tu vida."

Bajó del escenario y se fue por la puerta.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo sucedido.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

¿Cómo pasó esto?

¿Por qué Nanoha rechazó a Fate?

¿Acaso Hitler está detrás de esto?

"Entérense en el próximo eposidio de… ¡Batman!"

¡Maldita sea Alicia! Te volviste a equivocar de serie.

"Ups, lo siento."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

¡DIOS SEÑOR SANTO! ¡QUÉ CAPÍTULO PARA MÁS JODIDAMENTE SERIO! (Y jodidamente lento, demoré un huevo de dinosaurio!)

Sin embargo, me odian, sí ya lo sé.

"Izumi actualiza."

"Izumi eres una demorona."

"Izumi no te comas mis galletas."

"Izumi deja ahí esas golosinas."

No los entiendo, solo quería un poco de dulce :'(

La canción de Axel fue pedida por Aili.w y así también, ustedes pueden pedir sus canciones :D

Aunque trato de poner las que me piden, dado que hay algunas que no van acorde a la historia, pero trato de encajarlas ¡sea como sea!

¡Esa es mi gloriosa misión!

Admito que he reído con los reviews xD

Así que trataré de responderlos por aquí.

Seleccioné unos al azar (haciendo de tín marín).

¡Es normal ya!

Veamos, el primero es...

**Aihara Yuzu: **No la odies, solo quiere un poco de amor :'c

**KuroNekoTenshi-Nyan:** No mueras lentamente :c dicen que así se sufre más, mejor muere rápidamente c: dklfshfhslkhsdgj (es broma, no lo tomes en serio)

**Danny:** NO ME GRITES :c y oh shit, cómo sabes de los ponies? Acaso me tienes en face y me acosas vía virtual :c me siento acosada y eso es una violación a mis derechos :'c

**Kukiiii:** Muchas gracias teniente, si no fuera por el aviso que dio a la NASA, era muy posible que hubiera terminado mucho peor, agradezco vuestra colaboración, tome su galletita con chispas de choco- espera, dónde están las galletas?

Oh lo siento, creo que me las comí c:

Por el momento iré tratando de hacer esto, es la primera vez que lo hago, no me hagan bullying :'c

Bueno, sí, quizás demore algo en la siguiente y posible actualización final (sí, **posible**, me la estoy pensando).

Pero ahorita tengo que presentar varios trabajos a la universidad, así que andaré un poco ocupada c:

¡Y los trofeos de PS3 que aparecen en mi Facebook son una ilusión!

c:

Chau.


	15. Quédate a mi lado

**_Disclaimer:_ **MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco esta computadora, estoy en la oficina WOOOHOOO

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de aparición, no es necesarios que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Fall out boy - Thanks fot the memories

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas tienen que pasar por un sinfín de problemas.<p>

Pero los problemas que pone esta escritora ya se pasan de pendejos. ¿No lo creen?

Se preguntarán el motivo por el cual les estoy volviendo a contar la historia, bueno, seré breve.

Izumi ha tenido un blowmind y ha decidido continuarla un poquito más, sí, solo un poquito.

Así que espero que estén felices de tenerme de vuelta.

Sí, nadie es tan sexy como sho, Alicia.

Ahora, volvamos al tema, en el capítulo anterior podemos entender que Nanoha se ha enterado que los planes míos y de mi hermana son viajar a Italia para seguir nuestros estudios universitarios.

Pfft, eso obviamente ha frustrado al demonio blanco y es por eso que Nanoha le dijo que no a Fate por más que se moría por decirle que sí.

Han pasado 3 días desde esa ocasión, y el día de mañana es el festival que todos han estado esperando.

Ah no esperen, alguien habla por el intercomunicador.

"_Estimados alumnos, sé que todos están muy entusiasmados por el festival de mañana, sin embargo, vamos a tener que aplazarlo ya que el Club de Teatro ha tenido un accidente con su vestuario y van a necesitar tiempo para arreglar este inconveniente, lamento los problemas muchachos, y sigan estudiando. Para eso sus padres los han matriculado aquí, menudos niños ignorantes y flojos."_

A veces creo que Lindy es mi madre biológica y no mamá Precia.

¿Ese accidente? ¿No es obvio?

**-Flashback-**

"Tírale pintura a esos de ahí".

"¿Estás segura de esto Alicia?".

"Hayate, te prometo que si lo haces te hago pole dance todo el día y te someteré en la cama."

"Oh, más vale que cumplas." – Con esas últimas palabras Hayate lanzó pintura por todas partes.

Arruinando así el vestuario del Club de Teatro.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Tsk, tsk, tsk, admítanlo, me adoran.

Ahora, sigamos con esta historia rara, estúpida y bizarra.

_Wink, wink._

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XV: Quédate a mi lado.**

* * *

><p>Bostecé completamente aburrida, la clase de matemáticas es una de las más apestosas del mundo.<p>

Y no lo digo solo por el curso, sino también por el olor del profe, uff, alguien necesita un desodorante.

Con urgencia.

Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos mientras me estiraba.

El profesor se encontraba muy ocupado escribiendo en la pizarra, así que aproveché y saqué mi SUPERHIPERDUPERMEGA GLORIOSA ARMA SECRETA.

Ah, es solo un papel.

Tomé una de las ligas que tengo como pulsera y la lancé por la clase.

"Ouch". – Escuché.

Sonreí al ver que mi objetivo había recibido el daño.

Arisa completamente molesta me saca el dedo del medio y procede a hacer lo mismo que yo.

Me agacho para evitar el golpe y Hayate lo recibe.

Hayate miró directamente al alma de Arisa (quien pasó saliva temiendo por su vida) y rompió TODA UNA HOJA de su cuaderno y se lo tiró.

Arisa en su intento de evitarlo decide usar sus baquetas como bate de béisbol, así que el papel termina en la cara de Fate.

Fate al recibir el impacto frunce el ceño y toma el mismo papel para tirarlo en dirección a Arisa.

Pero como mi hermana es medio pajera* el papel termina en la cara de Suzuka.

La dulce y tierna Suzuka se levantó y se paró encima del pupitre, tomó vuelo y lanzó el papel con todas sus fuerzas.

Lamentablemente el papel terminó en la cara de Nanoha Takamachi.

Todos vimos nuestras vidas pasar por una película durante un segundo.

Nanoha apretó el papel con fuerza.

Arisa y Suzuka escaparon del salón de clases diciendo que tenían que ver algo con la directora.

_Pinches hijas de puta. - _Pensé.

Hayate decidió esconderse debajo de su pupitre.

Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba expuesta ante el demonio blanco.

"Oh mierda." – Susurré.

Nanoha lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la bola de papel.

En un último intento por salvar mi vida agarré a mi hermana como escudo humano y recibió todo el impacto.

Fate (quien no sabía cómo demonios terminó como escudo) se soltó de mi agarre y señaló a Nanoha.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Nanoha?"

"Ja, - rió Nanoha. – como si fueras algo importante Testarossa, solo estaba cobrando lo que me hicieron."

"¿Lo que te hicieron? ¡Querrás decir lo que te hizo Suzuka!"

En algún lugar de la escuela la pelimorada sintió frío por la espalda.

"Juego que tu seguiste, no es mi culpa que seas una cobarde para no admitir tus errores."

"¿Perdón? ¿Cobarde? ¿Yo?"

Mierda, se armó la gorda.

"¡Sí Testarossa, eres una cobarde!"

"¡Mira quien lo dice! Yo no soy la que huye de sus sentimientos."

"¿Sentimientos? ¿Hacia ti? Debes estar de joda."

"¿Ahora dices eso?"

"No fuiste más que algo del momento Fate, solo y puramente eso."

Ouch.

"¿Qué?" – Pude ver el dolor en los ojos de mi hermana.

"No fuiste nada crucial en mi vida, y jamás lo serás."

"Esto… Alumnas."

"¡Usted cállese!" – Exclamaron las dos en unísono.

No pude evitar reír ante eso.

Antes que el profesor pudiera replicar algo el timbre de receso sonó.

Y TODOS, pero TODOS salieron corriendo por sus vidas, no querían ver la pelea de ellas dos.

Antes que Hayate y yo podamos seguir la sabia decisión de los demás, nos vimos acorraladas por un pupitre volador.

Nanoha había lanzado ese pupitre molesta hacia Fate.

"En serio, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?"

"¿Qué me sucede? Eso debería preguntarme yo, tu tratando de conquistarme y yo cayendo en tus… UGH en tus manos."

"Acabas de decir que no era más que algo pasajero para ti, te estás contradiciendo."

"¡Yo soy la que decide por mi vida! ¡Y decido que no vas a formar parte de ella!"

"¿Así es como quieres que sean las cosas?"

"¡Sí, así quiero!"

Fate suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros.

"Como usted desee. – Hizo una reverencia. – Su majestad."

Fue entonces cuando un móvil empezó a sonar.

I'm gonna make you bend and break

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

Fate reconoció la canción y la continuó

In case God doesn't show - Let the good times roll

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

Who does he think he is?

If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys

Se puso al frente de Nanoha y empezó a cantarle.

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

Nanoha completamente indignada empujó a Fate y la acorraló en una pared.

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter

Fate dejó de cantar cuando los labios de Nanoha presionaron fuertemente contra los de Fate.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Mientras tanto el móvil seguía sonando, supongo que será alguna alarma, las llamadas no duran tanto…

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

Fate tomó a Nanoha por la cintura y la giro para ser ella quien la acorrale.

It's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past

One night stand - One night stand off

Hayate y yo decidimos permanecer en nuestro escondite (debajo de los pupitres)

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

Los gemidos de Nanoha no tardaron en llegar, y las manos de Fate se apresuraron por investigar la suavidad de los senos de Nanoha.

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh - They say

Hayate y yo nos miramos, completamente desorientadas.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

I only think

In the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms

Collecting patients lovers

Just get me out of my mind

I'll get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away

From getting you into the mood

Uh, oh, oh

Cuando Fate empezó a morder el cuello de Nanoha, la misma le pedía más y más.

Carajo, esto se estaba volviendo una película porno.

Si tan solo tuviera mi celular cerca…

Sin embargo está en mi pupitre, pero mejor me quedo aquí agachada, es más seguro.

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

"¿Qué buscas?" – Susurré al ver como Hayate buscaba con furia en su bolso.

"Mi móvil. – Susurró. – Puta madre, creo que lo dejé en el bolso de Suzuka.

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Nanoha no se quedó atrás y también puso a actuar a sus manos, tratando de entrar debajo de la falda.

Fate sonrió ante esto.

Ew, creepy.

One night and one more time - One more night, one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

Fue entonces cuando Fate mandó todo a la mierda y puso a Nanoha encima de un pupitre.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, no quiero ver esto.

NO PUEDO VER ESTO.

Cerré los ojos pero los gemidos de Nanoha me estaban matando.

"Imagínate como gemirá cuando Fate la haga suya".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Pregunté con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Está gimiendo solo por los toqueteos, carajo, esa mujer gime más que tu y yo juntas."

"¿Aún no la penetra?"

"¡No huevona!"

"¡Puta madre!" – Exclamé horrorizada.

Nanoha y Fate despertaron de su trance y nos miraron.

Ahí, ocultas, debajo de un pupitre.

One night, yeah and one more time - One more night, one more time

Thanks for the memories - For the memories

Thanks for the memories - For the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter

Sonreí lo más que pude.

Hayate tomó su bolso y me ayudó a pararme.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Y con el cese de la canción Fate y Nanoha se volvieron a mirar.

Se dieron cuenta en las poses en las que se encontraban.

Nanoha llevó su mano a su rostro completamente horrorizada.

Fate por su parte se alejó de la porrista y pasó saliva con temor.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Fate Testarossa?"

"¿Huh?" – Preguntó mi hermana.

"¡Estabas a punto de tomar mi inocencia!"

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" – Empezamos a reír sin parar Hayate y yo.

Dios, que buen chiste.

"N-Nanoha, no es que hayas puesto mucha resistencia que digamos."

Asentí mentalmente, Nanoha lo estaba disfrutando.

Como loca.

Nanoha gruñó y le tiró una cachetada a Fate.

"¡Vete a la mierda Testarossa!"

Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón de clases.

Fate, por otra parte, sonrió y puso su mano en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

"¿Vieron eso?"

Hayate y yo asentimos.

"Le gusto."

Hayate y yo volvimos a asentir.

Fate sonrió más ampliamente y tomó sus cosas.

"Este espectáculo no me lo pierdo". – Dijo Hayate tomando mi mano.

Salimos del salón de clases y seguimos a mi hermana.

Fate corrió a toda velocidad y alcanzó a Nanoha.

Por otra parte Hayate y yo nos quedamos mirando desde el pasadizo del segundo piso, somos muy flojas.

"¡Nanoha!"

Nanoha se tensó y luego giró.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?"

"¿Qué no es obvio?" – Dijo con tono sarcástico.

Nanoha dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Te quiero a ti Nanoha, ya no huyas más de mi, por favor." – Suplicó Fate tomando una de las manos de Nanoha.

Las personas que estábamos mirando soltamos un '_aww_' ante las frases de mi hermana.

"¡Oye tu! – Se escuchó una voz. - ¡Suelta a mi novia!"

"¿Pero qué carajos?" – Cuestionó Hayate.

Un imbécil de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acercó y apartó a Nanoha.

"No te le acerques a mi novia Testarossa."

Cuando quiero decir todos, me refiero a TODOS, pero TODOS, nos quedamos como idiotas.

¿Qué carajo pasó?

¿Nanoha acaso ha empezado a salir con Yuuno?

O sea, es una jodida rata de biblioteca.

IZUMI ME PROMETIÓ QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO IBA A TENER A LA RATA ESA DE POR MEDIO

_Mientras tanto en una oficina ubicada en Lima-Perú Izumi escuchaba música a todo volumen._

"Ja, ilusa."

¡IZUMI HIJA DE P-!

* * *

><p>*<em>pajera<em>: No sé si usan este término en otros países, pero en el mío sí, pues, se le dice a la persona que se la pasa masturbándose :v

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

JAJAJAAJAJJAAJAAJ

Estoy encantada de verlos así hijos míos ;)

Bueno, sí, al parecer voy a extender un poco más la historia, pero hey, solo un poco :o

YUUNO VINO Y SE ENTROMETIÓ

OMFG QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA?!

JAJAJAJJA

Bueno, ejem.

LLEGÓ LA HORA QUE TODOS ESPERABAN

Tomaré 5 reviews al azar y los responderé por aquí ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Oculus Maleficus:<strong>

CUÁL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA?! CARAJO! Me has tenido con el corazón en la mano :'( pero hey, me gustó tu review, sería chévere ver un video de eso, algo así como: "REACCIONES LUEGO DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE TE NECESITO AHORA! GRACIAS IZUMI! GRACIAS!"

Estoy agarrando un gusto por las mayús.

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi:**

Esa canción de Rihana me llama la atención owo así que es posible que sí la coloque, ojo, posible. Gracias por tu review es bonito ver a mis lectores suf- digo, es bonito verque se divierten con lo que escribo owo

**Glare-TLock:**

¡NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR!

*se come todas las galletas*

Ah, mi cuenta, no recuerdo si es Captain-Alicorn o era .

Te confirmo por inbox xD

Y juego shooters mayormente, pero mis preferidos son los Survival Horror ;)

**Guest:**

Espero que tu móvil haya sido un Nokia ;)

**FateTakamachi:**

Era tu corazón? Creí que mi hermana había roto algo otra vez :'(

Honestamente me gustaría seguir respondiendo más, tengo respuestas muy absurdas c:

Pero si lo hago iría en contra de la regla que me impuse de ser imparcial y eso :'(

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos, de paso les comento que hoy cumplo 5 hermosos y maravillosos años con mi hermosa novia!<p>

Estoy muy feliz owo

Oh, otra cosa, si hay alguna lectora de Perú, les comunico que se ha creado la Coyuhi Perú, en donde bueno, obviamente conocerán a chicas con sus mismos gustos xd

En Facebook lo encuentran como Coyuhi Perú o bueno (linkdelfb) / coyuhiperu1

Eso es todo por ahora chicos, los veré en mi próxima actualización.

Los quiere mucho :D

Izumi ;)


	16. Sinceridad

**_Disclaimer:_ **MSLN no me pertenece, pero sí la soda que estoy tomando ahorita :'D

¡POR FIN ALGO QUE ME PERTENECE!

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de aparición, no es necesarios que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Jesse y Joy - Corre.

2. Jesse y Joy - La de la mala suerte.

* * *

><p>Fate se levantó del asiento en silencio y suspiró.<p>

"Si no estás segura de esto puedes dejarlo Fate, en serio."

Fate negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo que hacerlo mamá. – Miró a la mayor. – Tengo que ser fuerte."

Precia observó con tristeza a su hija menor.

La joven estaba diferente, la luz no llegaba a sus ojos, paraba perdida y rara vez sonreía.

"Si es por Na-"

"Mamá. – Paró Fate en la puerta del despacho de su madre. – No metas a Nanoha en esto."

Precia asintió y regresó su mirada al monitor cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

La decisión ya había sido tomada.

Fate viajaría a Italia a estudiar medicina.

Precia miró hacia la puerta, Fate no tenía planeado viajar a Italia, no entendía como aceptó la propuesta de irse tan rápido.

Se levantó y sacó una botella de Whisky del congelador.

Virtió un poco en su copa y lo tomó de golpe.

"Idiota."

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XVI: Sinceridad.**

* * *

><p>"¿Y tu abuelo te dejó así sin más ir?" – Preguntó algo ansiosa.<p>

"Sí, los papeles ya están listos, nos vamos Alicia." – Sonreí.

"No te lo niego, eso me hace muy feliz, pero…" – Miró a la puerta.

"Fate." – Afirmé.

"Hayate, mamá me comentó que ella también aceptó viajar."

"Espera, ¿acaso eso no estaba en los planes de Fate? – Negó – Mierda."

"¿Qué pasa Hayate?" – Preguntó angustiada.

"Nanoha creía que Fate tenía planeado viajar y estoy más que segura que es por eso que se ha metido con la rata de biblioteca. O eso escuché hablar a unas alumnas."

"¿Y cómo Nanoha sabía que en todo caso viajaríamos a Italia?" – Preguntó Alicia.

"N-No lo sé."

Me levanté de la cama y mire alrededor

"¿Qué pasa Hayate?"

"Le comenté a Arisa que viajaría a Italia a continuar mis estudios, no le dije nada de ti, ni de Fate."

"¿Dónde comentaste eso?" – Se levantó de su asiento y me miró con desconcierto.

"En la biblioteca."

Todas las piezas cayeron en el maldito rompecabezas.

"El hurón las escuchó hablar y le fue con el chisme a Nanoha."

"Bingo." – Dijo Alicia golpeando la pared.

"En ese caso…"

"Hay que arreglar este desastre."

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta.

"Acompáñame a un lugar."

Hayate asintió y salió conmigo.

* * *

><p>"Y es por eso que necesitamos que no interfieras en los ensayos para el festival, será la próxima semana y la directora nos tiene locas con eso."<p>

"¿Interferir? ¿Qué hice ahora Carim?"

"¡No dejar que Nanoha llegue a los ensayos!"

"Woah, ella no va porque no le da gana estar cerca de la rubia."

"Causa gracia escuchar eso de ti, dado que también eres rubio." – Entré al escuchar su respuesta.

"¿Qué haces aquí? – Miró a Alicia. – Y ella también… vestida así… - ¿Qué? Tenía su pijama de tomate, como el que usa Toshino Kyouko de Yuru Yuri. Se ve tan liiiiinda. - ¡Fuera de mi casa!" – Respondió Yuuno.

Carim suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

"Mira, ya sabemos lo que hiciste, así que no cantes victoria." – Le señalé.

"¿Lo que hice?" – Acomodó sus lentes.

"Sí, le dijiste una mentira, y es por esa mentira que las vas a pagar caro." – Alicia terminó susurrándole en el oído.

Lo escuché pasar saliva.

Le guiñé el ojo y Alicia empujó a Carim a la salida.

"Aún no sé como acepté a guiarlas hasta la casa del hurón". – Dijo Carim mientras caminaba hacia la plaza con nosotras.

"Confía en nosotras, mañana en la escuela si el hurón no habla lo haré yo."

"¿Y crees que Nanoha te va a creer Alicia?"

Uhmm… Buen punto

"No lo sé Carim, pero esto debe terminar y ya." – Contestó mi novia.

Paramos en el paradero.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicas."

"¡Adiós Carim!" – Nos despedimos en unísono.

"Bueno Alicia, sobre lo que tienes puesto…"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie puede salir en pijamas a la calle?"

* * *

><p>"¡Nanoha!" – Entramos al salón de clases.<p>

"¡Maldita sea Alicia! ¡No me asustes!"

"Tengo algo que decirte. – Miré al hurón. – A solas."

"Hayate, mira yo-"

"Nanoha. – Habló el hurón, haciendo que Alicia y yo lo miremos fijamente. – Primero yo tengo que hablar contigo."

Nanoha nos miró a los tres con duda en los ojos.

"¿Qué se traen entre manos?" – Preguntó.

El hurón pasó saliva.

"Yo… Me equivoqué al decirte algo que escuché en la biblioteca."

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

Yuuno suspiró.

"Lo que pasó en realidad fue…"

**-Flashback-**

"Así que me voy a Italia Arisa."

"Vaya Hayate, eso es sensacional, pero ¿cómo harás con Alicia? ¿Ella lo sabe?"

"Todo está bajo control nena."

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Debes estarme jodiendo." – Replicó Nanoha.

"Perdón…" – Susurró Yuuno.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y nos miró.

"¿Eso me iban a decir?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

Ambas asentimos.

"De acuerdo, gracias." – Concluyó y abrazó a Yuuno.

"¿No estás molesta conmigo?"

"Un poco, pero eso no importa. Vámonos a nuestros asientos, la profesora debe llegar en cualquier momento."

Alicia y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

¿Es que acaso no nos había escuchado?

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA NANOHA?

No aguanté la rabia y empujé a mi amiga contra la pared, la sostuve fuertemente y levanté mi mano.

Nanoha cerró los ojos y recibió mi ira mediante una bofetada.

"¡Eres una idiota! No eres más que una maldita despechada de mierda que hace esto por mera estupidez. Estás usando a Yuuno, ponte a pensar en eso. Fate no se iba a Italia, pero ahora gracias a ti y tu maldito egoísmo se va. – Ella levantó su mirada y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Jódete Nanoha."

Nanoha presionó sus puños y me bofeteó.

"¡Tu no tienes porque meterte en mi vida! Lárgate junto con ellas, al fin y al cabo ya has hecho tu vida."

La empujé otra vez.

"Al menos yo tomé una decisión en mi vida. Y no herí ni usé a nadie en el proceso."

"¡Ya basta!" – Se escuchó desde la puerta.

Ambas miramos y vimos a Fate parada en la puerta.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos digamos algo la profesora hizo su aparición.

"Tomen todos asiento y abran sus libros en la página 67."

Siguiendo las órdenes de la profesora, todos nos sentamos y proseguimos con las clases.

* * *

><p>"Las cosas no salieron como pensaron" – Comentó Carim mientras ordenaba el vestuario.<p>

"No Carim, pero al parecer ya no hay nada que podamos hacer."

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde ese incidente y mañana va a ser el festival, por disposición de la directora las chicas solo cantarían un par de canciones y luego seguiría el grupo de Ginga debido a que ni Nanoha ni Fate querían cooperar ya. Pero al menos ambas asisten a los ensayos, solo a ver ya que ni cantan.

Todo esto se había vuelto un torbellino.

Nanoha no quiere saber nada de Fate y no puede mirar a los ojos a Yuuno.

Fate se la pasa sola en la azotea con su guitarra y no habla con nadie.

Alicia trata de animar a su hermana de mil y un formas, pero sin éxito.

Yo por mi parte, he tenido que quedarme al margen.

"Hagamos una última prueba de sonido" – Comentó la directora ingresando al escenario.

"De acuerdo." – Asintieron Nanoha y Fate.

Susuka se levantó de su asiento y colocó unas partituras al lado de los micrófonos de las chicas.

"Fate, vas a tocar la guitarra. Mientras Nanoha el piano ya que Shari no ha podido venir hoy." – Dispuso Lindy.

Ambas asintieron.

"Nanoha tu vas a la primera parte, Fate tu a la segunda." – Comentó Susuka.

"Un dueto."

"Así es Fate. El coro lo hacen ambas. A medida que avanza la canción." – Dije.

Me senté al lado de Lindy y ella dio la indicación para que iniciaran.

Arisa tocó los tiempos con sus baquetas y empezó Nanoha.

Me miras diferente

Me abrazas y no siento tu calor

Te digo lo que siento

Me interrumpes y terminas la oración

Siempre tienes la razón

Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible

Yaaa... ya me lo se

Fate abrió los ojos y miró a Nanoha con tristeza.

Sin embargo Nanoha no cantó el coro y la dejó cantar sola.

Así que corre corre corre corazón

De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya

que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar

Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás

lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.

Nanoha abrió sus labios y cantó.

Ya viví esta escena

Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no

Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta

Se quedó mi corazón

Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido

Yaaa no no te queda bien

Con lágrimas en los ojos se miraron y cantaron en coro.

Así que corre corre corre corazón

De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya

que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar

Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás

lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.

Fate miró al techo tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo.

Nanoha con los ojos cerrados siguió tocando hasta que siguió la siguiente estrofa.

Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos

Yaaa…. ya me lo se

Ambas siguieron con la voz llena de dolor.

Así que corre corre corre corazón

De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya

que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar

han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad

Dedicarte un verso mas está de más

Nanoha asintió mientras cantaba.

Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás

Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual

lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual

lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual

Fate dejó la guitarra a un lado y trató de tomar el brazo de Nanoha pero ella fue más rápida y bajó por las escaleras.

"¿Porqué siempre huyes? ¿Porqué juegas conmigo así? ¿Qué te hice?"

"¡El problema eres tu! ¡Todos mis problemas giran en torno a tu estúpido ser!"

Fate se quedó quieta en el escenario.

"Yo no soy la que dejó atrás todo para tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo y vivir una nueva vida como tu lo dices.

"No es una nueva vida Fate. – Respondió. – Es una vida donde no estés, una vida donde mi única necesidad no seas tu."

"¿Qué?"

"Te necesito. Y eso me hace sentir tan débil e impotente."

"Nanoha…"

Nanoha levantó su mano.

"No Fate, ya no más, ya me cansé. – Sonrió. – Y sé que tu también ya te cansaste."

Fate miró a un lado.

"Te vas, y no juzgo por hacerlo."

Fate negó con la cabeza y tomó su guitarra.

Se sentó y le sonrió.

Entonces empezó a cantar

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Nanoha abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la miró.

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

Fate se levantó y siguió.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Nanoha caminó lentamente mientras Fate seguía.

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo

Que soy la dueña de tu corazón

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Entonces fue cuando Nanoha tapó con sus manos la boca de Fate y ella siguió.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Retiró sus manos y ambas cantaron.

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto

Siempre y cuando sea honesto

Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto

No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

No soy la dueña de tu corazón

Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida.

Fate se arrodilló y con lágrimas en los ojos gritó.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor por fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Alicia se acercó a Fate y la abrazó con fuerza. Yo por otro lado seguí a Nanoha.

Una vez afuera del auditorio vi a Nanoha corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela.

"¡Espera!" – Grité corriendo hacia ella.

Nanoha se detuvo y giró a mirarme.

"¿Era esto lo que querías? Debes estar contenta. ¿Verdad?"

"Nanoha no. – La tomé del brazo. – Claro que no."

"¿Entonces qué Hayate?" – Preguntó llorando.

"Yo nunca-"

"¡Pero ya está! Ya está…"

Nanoha se soltó de mi agarre y caminó, alejándose de mí.

Vi como su figura iba desapareciendo hasta ya no divisarse más.

¿Era esto lo que yo quería? Claro que no, el amor es así, y ninguna de ellas fue sincera nunca con sus sentimientos. Pero ahora que las cartas están puestas en la mesa. ¿Qué sigue?

…

Esto debe terminar, no pueda verlas sufrir más, han estado en el mismo círculo vicioso una y otra vez haciéndose daño...

Esto debe acabar.

Y pronto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

Ehhh... Holi! Ya les he dicho, no me he olvidado de la historia xD

Bueno, el capítulo ha sido algo... Doloroso, pero es porque Nanoha ya admitió que se muere por Fate, cosa que Fate ya había dicho varias veces.

Según podemos entender Nanoha tiene la cabeza hecha un lío porque simplemente no se puede permitir amar a alguien tanto al punto de necesitarla.

:v

Je.

Da la casualidad que hoy cumplo un mes con mi novia yay c:

Ah, he estado a full con un montón de cosas por eso demoré un poco más de lo pensado, lamento haberlos tenido en espera, en serio.

Y como dice Hayate, ellas han estado ya sufriendo siempre por la misma idiotez, cantaban, se reconciliaban, se herían, y así sucesivamente.

¡Pues ya no más! ¡Ahora que Nanoha ya dijo lo que siente se viene el plato fuerte!

* * *

><p>Bueno, vamos a su sección más esperada!<p>

5 reviews al azar!

**Nathan Tao**

Hey, no seas malo xD el hurón a las finales fue usado por Nanoha :v tenganle algo de penita al condenado ese.

**Nashi Viridian D. Heartfilia**

¿Porqué tienes un nick tan largo? :o

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior xD mi fin es hacerlos reír.

**Shirei-Kan**

¿Dónde está mi caja de galletas? e_e

**bluodance**

Eres como la persona número 45834738 que pide eso xD

**Kanagamita99**

Vas a seguir llorando al parecer :v jojojo

* * *

><p>Esto ha sido todo por hoy muchachos, los veo en la próxima actualización ;D<p>

¡Saludos besitos muack xoxo! xD


	17. Una y cuarto, y estoy completamente sola

**_Disclaimer:_ **MSLN no me pertenece, ni el aire que respiramos, no boten basura al piso e_e

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de aparición, no es necesarios que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Charlie Daniels Band - The Devil Went Down to Georgia (Guitar Hero 3 Cover / Version)

2. Alex Ubago y Amia Montero - Sin miedo a Nada

3. Christina Aguilera - Pero me acuerdo de ti

* * *

><p>Alicia subió el volumen de la guitarra y se puso al lado de Tiida.<p>

"Yo haré los solos y tu la voz."

Tiida asintió.

Ginga se sentó al frente de la banda y tomó su soda.

"Muy buena tu idea de juntar las bandas para el festival." – Comentó Hayate tomando asiento al lado de Ginga.

"Claro, esperemos que todo esté listo para mañana."

Fate entró al ambiente y conectó su guitarra al lado del guitarrista de Ginga.

Arisa hizo el conteo con sus baquetas y la casa Testarossa empezó a sonar a todo volumen.

Entonces todos empezaron a tocar, las 4 guitarras muy bien sincronizadas empezaron a sonar.

Entonces Tiida empezó.

The devil went down to georgia, he was lookin' for a soul to steal.

he was in a bind 'cuz he was way behind and he was willin' to make a deal.

when he came accross this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.

and the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said, "boy, let me tell you what."

i bet you didn't know it, but i'm a fiddle player, too.

and if you care to take a dare, i'll make a bet with you.

now, you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due.

i'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cuz i think i'm better than you.

the boy said, "my name's johhny" and it might be a sin

but i'll take your bet; you're gonna regret, 'cause i'm the best that's ever been.

Johhny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard,

'cause hell's broke loose in georgia, and the devil deals the cards.

and if you win, you'll get this shiny fiddle made of gold,

but if you lose, the devil gets your soul...

The devil opened up his case and he said i'll start this show.

and fire blew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.

and he pulled the bow accross the strings and it made an evil hiss.

then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this...

Alicia se puso espalda a espalda con Fate y tocaron ambas sin parar.

Los demás las acompañaban moviendo sus cabezas de arriba hacia abajo.

Fate y Alicia parecían en un duelo de solos de guitarras, y de esos que uno desea que nunca acaben.

Entonces continuó Tiida.

When the devil finished johnny said well, you're pretty good, ol' son,

but sit down in that chair right there, and let me show you how it's done.

Fire on the mountain run, boys, run

the devil's in the house of the risin' sun

chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough

granny, does your dog bite? no, child, no

Entonces Alicia y Fate se miraron a seguir los solos cada una mirándose como si estuvieran luchando por tener la razón en algo.

Precia y Lindy entraron y se unieron a Ginga y Hayate que estaban saltando en la habitación.

Entonces el compañero de Ginga entró a la batalla y se convirtió en una guerra de 3, hasta que apareció Tiida con su guitarra y entre los 4 estaban estallando el lugar.

Entonces pararon y Fate hizo sonar su guitarra.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola, hasta fue el momento de Arisa de entrar.

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd beat.

and he laid that golden fiddle on the ground by johhny's feet.

and johhny said, devil, just come on back if you ever wanna try again.

i done told you once, you son of a bitch, i'm the best that's ever been.

he played...

Fire on the mountain run, boys, run

the devil's in the house of the risin' sun

chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough

granny, will your dog bite? no, child, no

Entonces entre todos continuaron tocando sin parar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alicia de dar el final.

Los aplausos no demoraron en llegar y entonces sonó el timbre.

Precia salió y a los pocos segundos entró con otra persona al lugar.

La nueva ingresante entró mirando hacia el lado.

"Ginga me dijo que viniera hoy para terminar el último ensayo".

Fate se quedó paralizada en su sitio.

Alicia presionó sus labios y Hayate miró a Nanoha estupefacta.

Nanoha tomó aire y se sentó al lado de Ginga.

"Me da gusto que hayas podido venir". – Dijo Ginga.

Nanoha solo asintió y miró al frente.

Por obra del destino (o quizás de esta escritora) sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron directamente.

Alicia sonrió.

Que empiece el juego.

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XVII: Son la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola**.

* * *

><p>Luego de la introducción más larga del universo me quité la guitarra y me senté al lado de Hayate.<p>

"Bien, entonces empecemos con las primeras 3 canciones que harán Nanoha y Fate para luego termianr con el repertorio que haremos en grupal."

Nanoha se levantó del asiento ante mis palabras y se puso al lado de Fate.

Fate tomó las partituras y las regresó al inicio.

"Bien, entonces, empecemos." – Arisa comentó para levantar sus baquetas.

"Los escuché desde afuera de la casa." – Se escuchó a Nanoha comentar gracias al micrófono.

"Uhm." – Fue la única respuesta de Fate.

Mierda, Fate seguía dolida. Y bueno no es para menos, apenas han pasado unas cuantas horas.

"Dale, aquí vamos." – Sonaron las baquetas de Arisa y la música empezó a sonar.

Shari tocó el teclado con delicadeza y Fate empezó.

Me muero por suplicarte

Que no te vayas, mi vida,

Me muero por escucharte

Decir las cosas que nunca digas,

Mas me callo y te marchas,

Mantengo la esperanza

De ser capaz algún día

De no esconder las heridas

Que me duelen al pensar

Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.

Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Fate miró de rojo a Nanoha, pero Nanoha estaba temblando y con la cabeza agachada.

Me muero por abrazarte

Y que me abraces tan fuerte,

Me muero por divertirte

Y que me beses cuando

Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,

Hasta que el sol aparezca.

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,

Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan

Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,

Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Entonces entraron las dos y se miraron al cantar.

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber que es lo piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba.

Nanoha tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a Fate, y Fate no podía evitar mirar con adoración a Nanoha.

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla,

Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,

Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Entonces Nanoha siguió.

Me muero por explicarte

Lo que pasa por mi mente,

Me muero por intrigarte

Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,

Sentir cada día

Ese flechazo al verte,

Sonrió y Fate también.

Que mas dará lo que digan

Que mas dará lo que piensen

Si estoy loca es cosa mía

Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,

Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Poco a poco se iban acercando a medida que avanzaba la canción.

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber que es lo piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla,

Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,

Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron cantando.

Me muero por conocerte,

Saber que es lo piensas,

Abrir todas tus puertas

Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,

Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,

Cantar contigo al alba

Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

Y ver en tu rostro cada día

Crecer esa semilla,

Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,

Apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Entonces ambas se sonrieron, y se separaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bravo Fate." – Se escuchó una voz.

No sabemos en que momento entró, solo la vimos ahí parada.

De pronto sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, era ella.

Fate sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hacia ella.

"¡Rein! – La abrazó. - ¡Viniste!"

Reinforce era una amiga de nosotras de años, aproximadamente hace 4 años viajó a Italia, donde continuó sus estudios y ahora es Consultora Educativa.

Y vino específicamente.

A entrevistarnos…

Para la universidad en Italia.

Suspiré y me levanté, al levantarme noté la mirada de terror de Nanoha, nunca la había visto así, de pronto sus ojos pasaron a tristeza. No sé que esté pasando por su mente, pero obviamente no es nada bueno.

"¡Hey Rein!" – Saludé y tomé la mano de Hayate.

"¡Alicia! – Me besó en la mejilla. – Tu debes ser Hayate."

Hayate asintió.

"He venido para entrevistarlas para el tema de la universidad chicas, pero primero terminen de ensayar, yo por mi parte estaré mirando desde acá."

Asentimos y volvimos a nuestros puestos.

"Ahora… No me enseñaste, la canta Nanoha."

Nanoha tomó la partitura y esperó que Shari entrara.

Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí

entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación

y es importante al menos decirte

que esto de tu ausencia duele, y no sabes cuanto

Ven aparece tan sólo comunícate

que cada hora es un golpe de desolación

es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado

Nanoha presionó su mano sobre su corazón y sin mirar al público siguió.

Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir

que los minutos me acechan, aquí todo es gris

que al rededor todo es miedo y desesperanza

Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola

que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan

que no sé que hacer, y aquí no queda nada de nada

Entonces levantó su mirada y vio a Fate, sentada al lado de Reinforce.

Rein miro a Fate y Fate solo miró a otro lado.

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti

y que le digo yo a este corazón

si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí

por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?

no me enseñaste como estar sin ti

como olvidarte si nunca aprendí

Entonces Nanoha continuó.

Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui

esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión

cuando me invaden estos días tristes

siempre recuerdo mi vida, yo como te amo

Ginga y Hayate empezaron a mover sus cabezas al compás de la canción.

Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote

que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control

es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado

Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola

que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan

que no sé que hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada

Entonces las chicas ayudaron a Nanoha con el coro.

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti

y que le digo yo a este corazón

si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí

por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?

cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí

No me enseñaste amor como lo hago sin ti

Entonces Nanoha sin asco señaló a Fate y siguió.

no me enseñaste como estar sin ti

y que le digo yo a este corazón

Fate siguió sin mirar hacia el frente.

si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí

por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó?

como olvidarte si nunca aprendí

Entonces Shari se detuvo de apocos y Nanoha tomó aire.

Arisa oprimió sus labios y dio vuelta a la página.

"Carajo Lindy, otra balada. ¿Es en serio?"

"Arisa, ellas empiezan, así que son primero baladas, una vez que terminen, empieza Ginga con su gente a animar ya."

"Que asco, meloso." – Susurré.

"Eww, ok. Te toca Testarossa."

Fate se paró y Nanoha se sentó, ninguna miró a la otra.

"Y uno, y dos, y un, dos, tres, va."

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh

Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh

Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie

Ahora que me va muy bien

Fate miró a Nanoha.

Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm

Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no

Ahora ya no hay mas dolor

Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo

"O eso cree." – Escuché decir a Ginga.

Evité reirme.

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y otra vez pierdo la calma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se me desgarra el alma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se borra mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y mi mundo se hace trizas

"Gaaaaaay." – Grité.

Fate contuvo su risa, ya que estaba empezando a llorar.

Ooh, oh, hey

Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm

Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa

Ahora ya no hay mas dolor

Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo

Entonces canté junto con Hayate y Ginga.

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y otra vez pierdo la calma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se me desgarra el alma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se borra mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y mi mundo se hace trizas

Entonces Tiida tocó con la acústica.

Y Fate volvió a entrar.

Oh, oh, whoa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh no, no

Y se me desgarra el alma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi mundo trizas

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Ooh

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh, whoa

Pero me acuerdo de ti...

"Esa ha sido la canción más gay que has cantado Testarossa." – Susurró Alicia.

"No es mi culpa que Lindy escoja canciones tan gays." – Contestó Fate.

"¡Hey!" – Exclamó nuestra directora.

Luego de reírnos un rato y pasar el mal rato de la canción, Arisa pasó la página.

"Eh… Dueto, otra vez."

Nanoha suspiró y se levantó.

Fate miró la partitura y pasó saliva.

"¿Nombre?" – Pregunté.

Fate dejó el micro y salió de la habitación.

Nanoha asustada, no tuvo mejor elección que ir corriendo siguiendo a Fate.

Me levanté y tomé la partitura.

"Need you now…" – Susurré.

Miré a Hayate y luego vimos a la puerta.

¿Hacia dónde se fueron? No lo sé.

Volví a mirar la partitura.

Tomé aire y me tiré en mi asiento mirando aún la partitura, su nombre traducido al español sería...

"Te necesito ahora". – Susurré.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor.<strong>

TAAAA-DAAAAA!

¡Apuesto a que no se esperaban la actualización tan rápido!

Si se siguen portando bien, fácil sigo actualizando así de rápido ;)

Je.

Eh, como ven, Nanoha está "entrando en razón" o por así decirlo. Ahora las chicas tienen que afrontar sus sentimientos.

El final, como podemos ver, está cerca.

Y sí, si no lo advinaron antes, pues entonces ahora lo saben, todo este fanfic se basó en la canción de Lady Antebellum - Need you now. Hace años, vaya, ha durado bastante tiempo este fanfic .-.

Digamos que la letra tenía ese algo que tiene un no se qué que al final dio por resultado esta disparatada historia, que espero, hasta el momento sea de su agrado :)

Antes de ir a su sección favorita, vamos con la publicidad xD

¡Los invito a unirse a la Comunidad Yuri Hispana! Como muchos deben saber, es gracias a esta comunidad que muchos nos pudimos conocer, pues la comunidad necesita gente como ustedes! Y está en búsqueda de apoyo, ingresen a la página de facebook de la Comunidad Yuri Hispana o también al Rincón del Lirio y ayudemos a que nuestra hermosa comunidad siga creciendo!

Háganlo o les caerá palo c:

* * *

><p>AHORA SU SECCIÓN FAVORITA!<p>

**Marcy-Abadeer**

Pensé en esa canción en los primeros capítulos xd tienes nice taste musical, mis felicitaciones ;)

Y NO YA! FATILITY PARA TI ;_;

**fan a ciegas**

Sabías que hay estudios que dicen que la estupidez es un virus? :o creo que Nanoha salió afectada, pobre ;_;

**Caza95**

Mujer dónde andabas? Y yo preocupada por ti xd, tengo nuevo Face, te pasas por ahí cuando quieras :v

**Mittchan21**

No entiendo, esperabas el drama o el capítulo? :o porque si es el drama déjame decirte que eres mala e_e

**Danny097**

Jamás lo haría ;_; como dije antes, yo soy de la época en la que se actualizaba la sección a cada rato, y te hablo de los antiguos escritores, fueron ellas quienes me dieron el empuje que necesitaba y me dieron el valor de publicar mi primera historia, de ahí conocí a muchas amigas, como Kida, Kaon, entre otras, que lamentablemente no lo han dejado porque han querido, sino porque han habido factores externos que han hecho que dejen de hacerlo, espero que vuelvan, en serio lo espero, y que continuen con el increíble trabajo que han hecho. Las extraño, a veces me siento vieja viendo a tanto escritor nuevo, pero la mismo tiempo me gusta, ya que significa que la chispa sigue aquí, presente, y con nosotros, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

><p>Bien chicos, con esto doy por terminado el capítulo 17 (mi número favorito xd) y vamos llegando a la recta final!<p>

Se cuidan, y pórtense bien c:


	18. Dije que no llamaría

**_Disclaimer:_ **MSLN no me pertenece, ni las canciones pero sí mi maletín, mi mejor amigo me lo regaló por mi cumple el año pasado c:

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré un listado de las canciones según el orden de aparición, no es necesarios que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas - This is me.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó Rein mirando a la puerta.<p>

Alicia sacudió su cabeza y dejó la partitura en el atril.

"Hey Rein, ¿qué has traído de allá?"

Rein miró a su maleta y sacó unas botellas.

"Esto me lo regalaron unos amigos rusos, así que no sé qué dice."

Lindy tomó una botella y sacó vasos shot.

"Será motivo para relajarnos." – Abrió la botella y empezó a servir los vasos.

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XVIII: Dije que no llamaría.**

* * *

><p>Subí las escaleras y vi que Fate estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.<p>

"¡Espera!" – Grité y me lancé encima de la puerta.

Fate me miró y abrió la puerta.

"Creí que me dejarías afuera."

"Ya estás acá, hubieras hecho escándalo." – Me contestó.

"Fate yo-"

Fate negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio.

"¿Qué pasa Nanoha?"

"Eso te iba a preguntar a ti, yo no salí corriendo de la nada."

"Son cosas que pasan, me sentía ya muy incómoda."

Suspiré.

"Es por mí, ¿verdad?"

"Nanoha, no te creas el círculo de mi vida eh."

Pfft.

"Fate, creo que las cosas las hemos empezado mal."

"¿Perdón?"

"Yo… Mira, nosotras hemos tenido pelea tras pelea, y por idioteces, sin embargo sé que soy feliz contigo y que contigo me siento completa."

"¿Pero?" – Preguntó Fate prendiendo su computadora.

"Pero nada."

"No entiendo a dónde vas Nanoha."

"Ni yo… Ugh, estoy muy confundida."

Fate me miró y luego suspiró.

"No eres la única."

Miré al piso, dicen que cuando amas a alguien debes dejarlo ir.

"Seamos amigas." – Fate se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia mí.

"¿Amigas?" – Pregunté.

"Sí." – Fate sonrió y me abrazó.

Deje que el calor de su abrazo me embriagara, estaba cómoda y muy feliz.

Sobretodo eso, feliz.

Como si fuera lo que me faltaba.

"Déjame ver que hay en la radio." – Dijo mientras abría la ventana del explorador en su computadora.

"Hey, pon esa radio que siempre escucha Alicia durante el almuerzo."

"Ew, que malos gustos tienes Nanoha." – Contestó escribiendo el nombre de la página en Google.

La golpeé levemente mientras reía.

"Cállate roquerita y ponme algo que conozca."

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

"Hey, deja esa, es la de Demi Lovato con uno de los Jonas Brothers."

"Que asco Nanoha, ¿cómo puedes saber esas cosas?" – Me miró asqueada.

"Para tu información, como la capitana de las porristas debo saber un poco de todo." – Dije elegantemente.

But I have this dream

Bright inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know...

"A mi no me engañas, escuchas esa mierda siempre." – Rió.

La volví a golpear y luego empecé a cantar.

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

"¡Encima te sabes la letra!" – Exclamó horrorizada.

"¡Cualquiera se la sabe!"

"Eh, nah, yo me acabo de enterar que esta canción existe."

La empujé y la saqué de su sitio.

"Carajo Nanoha." – Rió y empezamos a buscar la letra en internet.

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

"¿A qué hora entra el negro ese a cantar?"

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

"No es negro, idiota."

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Fate me miró y luego miró la letra y cantó.

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Me levantó del asiento y me cargó.

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Me bajó y ambas empezamos a cantar.

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Nos tomamos de la mano y continuamos.

This is me... This is me...

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

Me abrazó y continuamos.

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

Nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos.

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me.

Apartamos nuestras miradas y el locutor empezó a hablar.

"Hacemos un buen dueto."

Asentí.

"Será mejor que salgamos antes que piensen otra cosa." – Sonreí.

"Sí, tienes razón." – Respondió y apagó la computadora.

Abrió la puerta y entonces escuchamos mucho ruido.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Alicia y Lindy con corbatas en la frente.

"¡Oshe Alishia!"

"¡Qué pasha Lindy!"

"¿Qué me hashhh dado de tomarsh?"

"No she, lo shiento."

"Carajo." – Susurró Fate.

"¡Lo siento! No sé que pasó."

"¿Rein?" – Preguntó Fate.

Yo sólo rodé los ojos.

"Les di un brebaje que me dieron unos amigos rusos y al parecer era de contenido etílico muy fuerte dado que les ha afectado."

"Precia estaba tirada en el mueble durmiendo y Hayate miraba al techo, completamente ebria."

"¿Y los demás?" – Pregunté.

"Se fueron cuando Alicia empezó a competir con Lindy."

"Alicia, ven, vamos a llevarte a dormir." – Bajó las escaleras y levantó a su hermana.

"Eshtoy bienmnmnm Fate, shuéltame."

"Carajo, quédate quieta." – Empezó a subirla por la escalera.

"Hayate, vámonos a casa." – Bajé y sacudí a mi amiga.

"Nanoha, ¿qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

"Hayate, he estado aquí todo el tiempo."

"¿Y ese pony rosa también?" – Miró al techo.

"Mierda Hayate." – Susurré.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – Preguntó Reinforce.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Hayate, levántate."

Hayate hizo el peor intento del mundo en pararse, porque ni bien dio un pie en el suelo se cayó y fracasó miserablemente en su intento.

Suspiré.

"Venga, la llevamos a su casa." – Dijo Fate ayudándome a levantarla.

Nos sonreímos y pude sentir la mirada de Rein sobre mi espalda.

Decidí ignorarla.

Subimos a Hayate en el asiento trasero y luego Fate se subió en el asiento del piloto y yo del copiloto.

Fate tomó aire y prendió el auto.

"No creí que pudieron tomar tanto en el escaso momento que desaparecimos."

"Entre nosotras el tiempo siempre es corto."

Fate sonrió.

"Cierto Nanoha."

"¿Y qué planes para mañana?"

"Llegar, cantar e irme. – Rió. - ¿Los tuyos?"

"Llegar, cantar e irme." – Empecé a reírme.

"¡Carajo, cállense!" – Exclamó Hayate desde atrás.

Nos miramos y tratamos de ocultar nuestras risas.

"Aquí a la izquierda." – Le dije señalándole el camino.

Fate estacionó el auto y bajamos a Hayate.

"¿No hay nadie en su casa?"

Negué.

"Ella vive sola, su abuelo le manda el dinero y para él debe ser un alivio que viaje a otro país, ya todos sus primos regresaron a Alemania, falta ella, pero creo que se irá a Italia." – Dije mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de ella.

"Sí, algo así tenía entendido, no suelo prestar atención a lo que ella dice, ya sabes, dice muchas idioteces, sobretodo si Alicia está cerca."

"Uff, ni que lo digas." – Abrí la puerta y fuimos a la habitación de Hayate con ella siendo cargada por Fate.

"Listo. ¿Deseas que te lleve?".

Mi corazón palpitó rápidamente, muriendo por decir que sí, pero tenía que caminar con calma, apenas estamos dando el primer paso, que es la amistad.

"No te preocupes, me quedaré con ella un rato más."

Fate bajó la mirada y asintió.

Fuimos hasta la puerta y nos miramos fijamente.

"Cuídate." – Susurré.

"Tu también." – Sonrió.

Nos miramos durante toda una eternidad, al menos a mí parecer y a las finales Fate dio un paso hacia atrás.

Saqué mi mejor sonrisa y la despedí.

Ganas de haberme ido con ella no me faltaban.

El verla partir en el auto me dio mucha tristeza.

Pero tenemos que ir por partes.

Es por nuestro bien.

Solo el tiempo dirá si estaba en lo correcto.

¿Verdad?

Aunque a veces dicen que el dejar ir lo que deseas hace que te arrepientas en el futuro.

El futuro.

Oh mierda.

Italia.

Reinforce está en su casa y harán una evaluación.

Oh.

Mierda.

Tomé mis cosas y corrí hasta el semáforo más cercano.

Fate estaba esperando que la luz cambie.

"¡Fate!" – Grité.

Fate no pasó por la luz verde y bajó del auto.

"Nanoha. ¿Pasa algo?"

Negué con la cabeza y me lancé en sus brazos.

Sintiendo su calor.

Su protección.

Su aroma.

Me siento segura aquí.

Y aquí quiero pertenecer.

* * *

><p><em>Son la una y cuarto y estoy completamente sola, pero...<em>

_Dije que no llamaría, ..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

¿Otra vez sorprendidos? c:

Jojojo.

En este capítulo podemos ver como van cediendo, Nanoha quiere hacer las cosas bien y Fate también.

Veremos como termina esto :v

Ehh! Antes que me olvide!

Estaré escribiendo muy pronto más fanfics en la página de Facebook de la Comunidad Yuri Hispana y el Rincón del Lirio, así que no duden en pasarse por ahí ;)

Ahora pasemos a su sección favorita :D

* * *

><p><strong>fatelove<strong>

Bueno, no puedes juzgarla, o sea, FATE LE PERTENECE SAKLDHAKFLHKAF

**Kuki**

Qué clase persona crees que soy e_é

**Nara35**

Te juro que no entendí tu insulto xD

Si yo insulto :v

Porqué tu no?

¡ES UN PAÍS LIBRE!

:v

**Aihara Yuzu**

A todos les sorprende que lo haya subido tan rápido, tan poca fe me tienen? ;_;

**Nat**

Eso intento ;)

* * *

><p>¡Ya chicos! Quizás venga con una actualización mañana! D:<p>

O en un año, quien sabe :v

xD

Ya les dije, si se portan bien lo subo cuando antes ;)

¡Nos vemos gente!

Se cuidan y no olviden cerrar la puerta con llave al salir ;)


	19. Pero estoy un poco borracha

Izumi desempolvó el lugar y entró cautelosamente, tosió un poco debido a su alergia y se sentó en la computadora.

Abrió el archivo de word de fecha jueves, 15 de enero de 2015, 09:12:04 a.m y colocó el disclaimer, lo guardó y entró al Fanfiction.

Pasó saliva al ver su inbox y la última fecha de actualización.

_"Dios me ampare."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ MSLN no pertenece, tampoco las canciones ni el almuerzo que estoy comiendo ahorita. ¿Qué? Mi amiga ya no quería y yo aún tenía hambre xD

_**Una recomendación~**_

Para que puedan sentir la emoción de las canciones y todo eso, les daré el listado de las canciones según el orden de aparición, no es necesario que lo sigan, es solo una recomendación ;)

1. Hannah Montana (Miley Cirus) - He Could Be The One.

2. Avril Lavigne - Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend.

3. Taylor Swift - Shake it off.

4. Sia - Elastic Heart

* * *

><p>Reinforce tomó un sorbo de su té y entró a la habitación de huéspedes que le habían dado las Testarossa. Abrió su laptop y mientras prendía miró a la ventana. Esperando que ese auto apareciera.<p>

Pero durante las próximas dos horas no se vio a la joven Testarossa arribar.

Terminó su té y se acostó en la cama.

Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, Alicia le había comentado que Fate solo se estaba yendo porque quería huir de sus sentimientos hacia Nanoha.

Reinforce consideró que eso no era nada sano.

Debe haber una forma de ayudar… La pregunta es ¿Cómo?

Tomó su saco y caminó por la calle, fue entonces cuando vio el auto de la familia Testarossa aparcado afuera de una pizzería.

Sonrió y entró al local.

* * *

><p><strong>Te necesito ahora<strong>

**Capítulo XIX: Pero estoy un poco borracha**

* * *

><p>Respondí el abrazo de Nanoha con algo de temor.<p>

Ya saben, es medio bipolar la mujer.

Nanoha suspiró y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Pasé saliva y la miré.

Entonces Nanoha empezó a reír y me soltó.

"Lo siento, es solo que… Ehm… Nada."

Sonreí y la abracé nuevamente.

"No tengas miedo." – Susurré.

Nanoha se relajó y respondió a mi abrazo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" – Pregunté mientras nos abrazábamos.

"Como no tienes idea."

Nos separamos y empezamos a reír nuevamente.

"Ven, conozco una pizzería muy buena que queda a unas cuadras de acá."

Nanoha asintió.

Abrí la puerta del auto y subió.

"Por cierto, ¿mañana te parece si nos vemos para ir al festival?"

"Claro, sería genial." – Sonrió.

Esa sonrisa…

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí manejando.

Llegamos a la pizzería, bajé y abrí su puerta para ayudarla a bajar. Entramos a la pizzería y encontré a Vice con Alto comiendo en una mesa.

"¡Hey!" – Saludé.

"¡Qué onda!" – Saludó Vice alzando la mano y de la misma forma lo hizo Alto.

Nanoha solo asintió con una sonrisa.

"Que sorpresa verte por aquí Testarossa." – Comentó con pizza en la boca.

"Oh, traje a Nanoha para que conozca el lugar." – Sonreí.

Nanoha miró al escenario y vio los micrófonos. Vice la siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

"Son para el karaoke, cualquiera que consuma aquí puede cantar, solo que nadie se atreve." – Terminó con un bocado de pizza en la boca.

Tomamos asiento con los chicos y pedimos una pizza más, conociendo a Vice, no dudará en comerse la nuestra también.

"Oye Nanoha, ¿porqué no le das un intento?" – Comentó Alto.

Nanoha negó efusivamente.

"No podría hacerlo sola, el pánico me inunda."

"Anda, yo te acompaño y cantamos las dos si quieres." – Guiñó el ojo.

Nanoha rió y asintió.

"De acuerdo Alto, cantemos juntas."

"Pero como mi voz apesta, solo te acompañaré en los coros, je."

Nanoha negó la cabeza sonriendo y ambas se acercaron al escenario, Alto se hizo a un lado mientras Nanoha pedía la canción, la cual el DJ aceptó.

Entonces las guitarras de la pista empezaron a sonar. Me di un facepalm maldito, apuesto que eligió adrede esa canción. No pude evitar reír.

smooth talkin,so rockin

she's got everythin that a girls wantin

guitar cutie she plays it groovy

and i can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid

Me miró y guiñó el ojo.

think i'm really fallin for her smile

get butterfiles when says my name

she's got somethin special

she's got somethin special

Negué con la cabeza y empecé a reír.

and when she's lookin at me

i wanna get all sentimental

she's got somethin special

she's got somethin special

i can hardly breathe something

telling me

Me señala y empieza a cantar con Alto, fue cuando noté que había cambiado la letra de la canción.

O al menos el género.

maybe he could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one oh,oh,oh

she could be the one

she could be the one oh,oh,oh

Alto empezó a bailar mientras Nanoha cantaba.

she's lightning sparks are flyin

eveywhere i go she's always on my mind and

i'm goin crazy about him lately

and i can't help myself from now

my heart is racin think i'm really diggin on her vibe

she really blows me away

she's got somethin special

and when she's lookin at me

i wanna get all sentimental

Nanoha se empezó a matar de risa en ese instante.

she's got somethin special

i can hardly breathe something

telling me

maybe he could be the one he

she could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

Nanoha y Alto se abrazaron mientras cantaban, como si estuvieran borrachas.

and she's got away

of makin me feel

like everything i do is

perfectly fine the stars are aligned

La gente disfrutaba el espectáculo de las chicas. Aunque Vice solo comía.

Heh.

when i'm with him

and that's all into him

she's got somethin special

and when she's lookin at me

i wanna get all sentimental

she's got somethin special

i can hardly breathe something

telling me

Entonces Nanoha bajó del scenario y se acercó cantando.

maybe he could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

she could be the one

Al final de la canción nos abrazamos y empezamos a reír.

"No sabía que te gustaba Miley Cirus."

"Agh no, pero esa canción paraba sonando con las porristas."

"A mí no me engañas Takamachi, te creías Hannah Montana cuando eras niña."

"Ay jódete Testarossa. – Suelta mi abrazo y me da un leve golpe. – Seré como tú."

"Oye, eso no es ci-"

"Veo que se están divirtiendo. – Me interrumpió una voz. – Espero no haberme pedido la diversión".

Nanoha tosió y vi como su rostro divertido cambió a una mala cara y luego a una cara de póker.

"Rein, creí que estarías en casa.

"Eh, estaba aburrida y salí a buscar algo de comer." – Sonrió.

"Ah… Bueno… Te presento a Vice y Alto, chicos, ella es Rein."

Ambos saludaron atentamente, aunque con cierta incertidumbre, no sé por qué.

"¿Todos podemos cantar?" – Preguntó Rein tomando asiento a mi otro extremo.

"Sí." – Respondió Nanoha tomando su soda.

Rein sonrió y caminó al escenario, le murmuró algo al DJ y entonces la música empezó a sonar.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos.

Vice escupió de su bebida.

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Alto empezó a toser.

Nanoha tomó el cuchillo y golpeó la mesa.

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Rein rió y continuo.

Don't pretend

I think you know I'm damn precious

And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

La gente aplaudía ante la canción.

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way I see

The way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

Rein me guiñó el ojo y continuó.

So come over here

Tell me what I wanna hear

That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

Nanoha golpeó nuevamente la mesa.

And again and again and again

Cause

She's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Alto trató de hacerle caras graciosas a Nanoha, pero no funcionó.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Entonces Rein se acercó hacia mí y continuó.

Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when it's gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Nanoha fue detenida por Alto.

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when it's gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Vice miró con mala cara lo que pasaba.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Nanoha tomó aire varias veces.

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Rein me sonrió y regresó al escenario.

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey you...

No way...

Hey you...

No way no way

Hey hey!

Le sonrió al público y bajó del escenario.

Ahora tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Se sentó en la mesa y le guiñó el ojo a Nanoha.

Nanoha se paró de golpe y tomó el micro.

"Shake it off".

El Dj asintió y la música empezó a sonar.

I stay out too late

Got nothing in my brain

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

Empezó a reír.

I go on too many dates

But I can't make them stay

At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

Bajó del escenario y se puso al lado de Rein.

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

Luego me guiña el ojo y se va mientras el público aplaude y canta.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Se detiene y una pareja empieza a bailar al ritmo de la música.

I never miss a beat

I'm lightning on my feet

And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

Nanoha le tiende el micro a la pareja y empiezan a cantar.

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)

I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

Entonces otra pareja se para y también empiezan a bailar.

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop grooving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

Todo se volvió un espectáculo total, dado que se levantaban para bailar o corear las canciones, era increíble.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Entonces una de las bailarinas toma el micro mientras Nanoha regresa a la mesa y sigue cantando.

Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,

You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

Entonces Nanoha se pone a mi lado y canta mirando a Rein.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend

She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.

And to the fella over there with the hella good hair

Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

Luego del silencio se escuchó la voz de Nanoha fuerte y claro.

Yeah ohhh

El público enloqueció y todos empezaron a corear.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)

I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Vice sacó a bailar a Alto, sin embargo no dejaba de masticar su pizza.

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Nanoha y yo empezamos a reír todo fue tan gracioso.

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Entonces nos abrazamos y continuamos riéndonos.

Shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,

I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Reinforce aplaudió y solo Nanoha y yo la miramos.

"No sé qué habrás tratado de demostrar Nanoha, pero linda, mi interés nunca ha sido Fate, y creéme que no lo será."

"Gracias al cielo, ya me estabas asustando". – Respondí sinceramente.

"Puedes irte a la mierda Fate." – Sonrió.

"¿Entonces porqué…?" – Nanoha cuestionó.

"¿Todo el teatro? Simple, Fate tiene que dar un examen conmigo, si lo aprueba solo falta arreglar sus papeles y se va del país. Solo quiero estar segura de que lo que ella hace es correcto."

Guardé silencio y Nanoha miró a otro lado.

"Bueno, nos vemos en casa, ya estoy algo cansa y es hora de descansar."

Asentimos y nos despedimos de Rein, de igual forma de Alto y Vice quienes seguían bailando al ritmo de otra canción, por parte de otro asistente.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y ayudé a Nanoha a subir.

Entré al auto y miré a Nanoha.

"Interesante día ¿No lo crees?".

Nanoha asintió silenciosamente.

Oprimí mis labios y me acosté en el respaldar.

Nanoha prendió la radio y cerró los ojos.

"_Y esta canción de Sia se ha vuelto muy famosa, e inclusive hay algunas críticas sobre el vídeo clip, aunque yo no le encuentro nada malo. ¿Y tú?"_

"_Efectivamente amigo, yo tampoco le encuentro nada malo, pero sin más que decir, les dejamos esta hermosa canción, para aquellos corazones rotos, los que reciben golpes duros y siguen luchando a pesar de eso. Con ustedes Elastic Heart, de nuestra querida Sia"_

And another one bites the dust

But why can I not conquer love?

And I might've got to be with one

Why not fight this war without weapons?

Miré a Nanoha y traté de decir algo, pero nada salía de mi.

And I want it and I want everything

But there was so many red flags

Now another one bites the dust

And let's be clear, I trust no one

Nanoha sonrió levemente y cantó.

You did not break me

I'm still fighting for this

Sentí mi corazón encogerse, sé que la cagué y la cagué feo con ella, pero no fui la única, o sea, ella tampoco colaboro. Aunque la que ahora huy soy yo, pero es por su bien, o sea.

Ugh.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el timón.

Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard

"¿Estás bien Fate?" – Tocó mi hombre preguntándome completamente preocupada.

La miré y presioné mis labios. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de cagarla?

But I may snap when I move close

But you won't see me move no more

Cause I've got an elastic heart

¿Qué tal si todo este tiempo he estado pensando de manera errónea?

I've got an elastic heart

Yeah, I've got an elastic heart

Nanoha volvió a preguntarme si me encontraba bien y solo asentí.

Ella sonrió y regresó a su asiento.

And now I step through the night

Let's be clear, won't close my eyes

And I know that I can't survive

I walked through fire to save my life

¿Qué tal si Nanoha en realidad creía que todo lo que hacia era por mi bien también?

And I want it, I want my life so bad

I'm doing everything I can

Then another one bites the dust

It's hard to lose a chosen one

Es tiempo de arreglar las cosas, no puedo hacer esto, y estoy segura que ella tampoco.

¿¡ACASO NO PUEDO PENSAR FIRMEMENTE?

¿SOY TAN INESTABLE?

You did not break me

I'm still fighting for this

Perdóname.

Por favor.

Perdóname.

Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard

But I may snap when I move close

But you won't see me move no more

Cause I've got an elastic heart

En eso sentí un fuerte abrazo. Era Nanoha, y vi como su blusa era empapada por mis lágrimas que inconscientemente salieron.

Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard

But I may snap when I move close

But you won't see me move no more

Cause I've got an elastic heart

Solo atiné a abrazarla y seguir llorando.

Tengo que pensar firmemente, dejar de cagarla.

Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard

But I may snap when I move close

But you won't see me move no more

Cause I've got an elastic heart

Tanto por mí, como por ella.

_Son la una y cuarto y estoy completamente sola pero..._

_Dije que no llamaría, pero estoy un poco borracha y..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo.<em>**

"¿Hacía donde mierda voy?" – Preguntó Reinforce al verse perdida en medio de la avenida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA:<strong>_

"¿Dónde mierda estoy?" – Preguntó Alicia mirando a la torre gigante de caramelos en medio de la nada.

"¡Fuera de mi propiedad!" – Dijo una voz.

Alicia giró y sonrió.

"¡Power Ranger Rojo!"

"El mismo que viste y calza, ahora, largo de mi propiedad."

"Meh, amargado." – Caminó hacia la dirección contraria y se tropezó.

"¡Mira dónde caminas!" – Exclamó una galleta de jengibre en el piso.

"Mierda… Una… Galleta…"

"Sí, ¿Qué me miras?"

"Y yo con el hambre que tengo…"

"¡Oye espera no!" – Empezó a correr la galleta.

Alicia sonrió y se relamió los labios.

"¡No escaparás galletita!"

"¡Eso crees, estúpida!" – Exclamó la galleta y se adentró a una jungla.

"Mierda… - Alicia tomó aire y entró a la jungla. - ¿Dónde está esa hueva- **¡OUCH!**" – Exclamó al golpearse contra un árbol.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó otra voz.

"Ah sí." – Levantó la mirada y lo vio, a él, a su ídolo de toda la vida, su modelo a seguir.

"Ah que bien."

"¡GOKÚ!" – Gritó Alicia.

Y justo en ese instante empezó a sonar su despertador.

"¡NOOOO GOKÚ!"

Alicia abrió los ojos y miro hacia todos lados. No sabe ni cómo llegó a su habitación. Su estómago empezó a arderle, no sabía si de hambre o por el alcohol de anoche.

Cierto, el alcohol.

Giró su cabeza buscando a Hayate, pero no la encontró. (De paso se arrepintió de girar su cabeza, le estaba estallando).

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a su hermana cepillándose los dientes.

"¡Buenos días Alicia!" – Sonrió.

Alicia bostezó – _"Nosh diash"_- Contestó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Hasta la mierda ¿Has visto a Hayate?"

Fate terminó de lavarse y salió del baño.

"Sí, Nanoha y yo la dejamos anoche en su casa."

"¿Hicieron cositas malas?" – Sonrió maliciosamente.

"Carajo, no Alicia, lávate, hueles a mierda."

Alicia sacó su lengua y se cepilló los dientes.

"Ah por cierto Alicia."

"¿Dime?" – Preguntó la mayor.

"Así que, Gokú ¿eh?" – Sonrió Fate.

"¡Hija de pu-!".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Ah sí, me demoré, lo siento :( pueden balearme si desean, en sí el capítulo lo tenía en un 80% en febrero, pero por circunstancias del destino, tuve que concentrarme en cosas estresantes ;_;

En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la larga espera, lamentablemente se acerca el final de esta travesía pero se aproxima otra, con Rara Obsesión, espero actualizar muy pronto :) muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Eh, cierto, no los he eliminado de mi Facebook, es solo que me tuve que crear una nueva cuenta por una vaina personal, cualquier cosa me buscan ahí xd

Ah, antes de continuar con la siguiente sección quiero aclarar algo, escucho TODO tipo de música, sin embargo prefiero el metal sinfónico, por ende me dolió escuchar a Lacigne y a Cirus, en cambio a Sia y Swift sí estuvo en buena onda :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki<strong>

Muchas gracias por tener aú fe y disculpa por la abstinencia xD te regalo una galletina de chocolate.

**Luzy**

Toma esta actualización entonces y espero que no te aceleres mucho, hace daño al corazón xD

**Danwolf**

Demoré mucho, lo siento :( espero no demorar la próxima :)

**Kamz**

Jajajaja, calma, calma xD te puede dar un ataque como a Luzy xD

**FateTakamachi**

Por mi culpa ahora sufres de ansiedad yay c':

* * *

><p>Con esto me despido chicos, hasta la próxima y mil gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo :)<p>

Oh y si hay alguien de Perú o un simple amante del yuri no olviden unirse al grupo de facebook "Coyuhi Perú" done podrán encontrar muchísimas cosas interesantillas :D

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima actualización ;D


End file.
